Star Crossed Business Partners
by Sliverloc303
Summary: The Griffins and the Blakes have always hated each other in a feud that has gone on for decades. But now, Clarke and Bellamy have secretly united to bring down their families' companies and take back control. One problem however: his sister thinks they're dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

"This is legal right? 'Cause it sounds pretty illegal-like super illegal."

Raven backed up every word with a pointed finger hitting the greasy table. Run down diners such as the one she was in now were not unusual to her. She used to set up shop in a few back booths for hours just to keep out of the rain. But it was the first time she was sat in one with a retired con artist and two of the richest people in the city of Ark.

Across from her, Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake did not look any different from the other young adults in the city. Their clothes were understated and cheap, despite the fitting suits and expensive coats they must have had in their wardrobes. But then, they did not want to stand out. John Murphy shifted from his place beside Raven long enough to fold his arms. She barely gave him a glance-his forgery work was well known in the mechanical world. As much as she admired his talent at deceiving people, his presence hadn't cleared up why she was invited to this oh so secret meeting. In a diner. Until, of course, her hosts had opened their mouths and offered her an amazingly idiotic job.

Clarke leaned forward on the table, not seeming to care about its state. She looked like a woman on a mission; mustard stains would not hold her back. "We have looked over every detail," she said, "and there is nothing technically wrong about what we are doing."

"Correct me but I think destroying the top two companies in Ark counts as wrong," Murphy drawled, "Especially since it requires stealing clients."

His voice was not overheard by the other three customers and the lazy waitress across the room. The thundering rain that fell from the dark sky muffled any conversation.

Bellamy seemed unimpressed about Murphy's statement. He sat beside Clarke with one arm thrown across the back of the booth. Clarke didn't seem to notice. "_Blake_ is an old company. Despite many warning from lawyers, the CEOs of the past decided against actually putting down legal barriers to stop competitors taking clients. Stupid but in the end, it has worked in our favour."

"It's the same with _Griffin_; they count on their clients never leaving them because they are too afraid."

Raven glanced back at Murphy finally but he just raised a bored eyebrow. "Just, let me get this straight before you say anything else utterly insane." Raven took another deep breath and stared between Clarke and Bellamy. "You want me and Murphy to pretend to be the CEOs of your new company, steal the clients of _Griffin_ and _Blake_, all while you two sabotage your parents' business from the inside?!" She hissed the last part but Clarke and Bellamy just looked at each other. A beat later, they turned back to her and nodded.

"You're both crazy."

"Nah, I've seen crazy," Murphy said, "These two are something else entirely."

"You are not helping," Raven snapped, "Why are you even here? Why am I even here?"

"Raven, you are the best in your field of mechanics which is the main division of our new company," Clarke reasoned, "By having you as the joint CEO, it backs up the business; gives it credit. And Murphy? Well, he's damn good at what he does and that is getting people to give him money."

"I am really good at that," he replied smugly. Raven could see a spark dancing in Murphy's eyes; the first sign of interest he had given since walking into the diner.

"Murphy can play the part, especially if he needs to talk about the other divisions in the company. With both of you, we can pull this off," Bellamy added.

"Why?" Murphy asked, "Why the hell would you two want to take down your main source of income? You make millions."

Bellamy seemed to tense up and Clarke barely pressed a hand to his arm as if to calm him. It was a passing gesture but it was shocking for Raven. If you lived in Ark, you knew: Griffins and Blakes do not get along. They do not talk, or chat; they fight and riot. The companies had been competitors for so long that it was like an unspoken divide in the city. You either picked Blake or you picked Griffin; simple. You shopped where your side shopped; you sent your kids to the same schools your side did. You didn't mix. And now Clarke Griffin was sitting beside Bellamy Blake like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"_Blake_ hasn't been mine in a long time," Bellamy bit out, "Not since Cage Wallace took over after my parents died. He may say he's acting in trust until my sister and I are experienced enough but that's a goddamn lie."

Raven pursed her lips and titled her head. "Sounds fair-you want to take back what's yours. What about you?"

She turned to Clarke who looked back with a clenched jaw. "My father handed over all control to my mother before he died. Since then she has shut me out of every decision. She wants me to be a statue to just nod and smile for the business partners. I'm done with that."

Raven and Murphy were silent for a moment, both sizing up the rich kids across from them. There was something there; a determination that seemed to make the air crackle around them. It was as if they could lead an army into battle as long as they did it together. "So, you want to take down powerful businesses and grab all the power for yourselves, no matter the cost to your families?"

"Pretty much."

"Holy shit, they are crazy," Murphy mumbled to Raven. But Raven was actually starting to smile.

"No they're not; they just don't care anymore. Has your mother really driven you to this?"

"You have no idea," Clarke bit out but she quickly reined back her anger.

"You will of course be paid. We may be the ones really running the company but people can never know that it's us," Bellamy continued on, "This city gets into too many street fights anyway. As long as Cage and Abby Griffin find out after we've gained full control, then it will be enough for us."

It was as if Bellamy and Clarke held their breath and waited for Raven and Murphy to respond. It was a stupid plan with so many risks. The whole thing depended on being able to sell a story and making business deals in secret. And it still totally sounded super illegal.

"Count me in."

Raven looked at Murphy with wide eyes yet he just shrugged. "I've been really bored since I decided to do the whole "good guy" thing. I need something to do that uses my talents."

They all turned to Raven and just stared back. "We could be ruined if this goes wrong," she said, "_Griffin_ and _Blake_ would send a bloodthirsty crowd after us, you know that right?"

"That's why we are being so careful," Clarke replied.

Raven let out a rush of air and rubbed a hand over her exhausted face. She hadn't slept much since the whole Finn cheating on her thing. Her entire life had been wrapped up in one guy who betrayed her. And then this. A crazy job offer that paid good money and could set her up for life. Raven blinked. It didn't sound all that bad really. And if she did go down for this, then so would the others. Raven took in another deep breath and straightened her shoulders.

"Alright, I'm in."

Clarke and Bellamy smirked together-utterly terrifying.

"Fantastic," Clarke said, "You don't even have to do anything too risky."

"We've already set the company up abroad and in a few months, after its gained ground, we'll move to Ark," Bellamy added.

"Then, you two will appear at the CEOs. We can give you full information about the work so that your cover is intact," Clarke finished.

Raven found herself sitting back beside Murphy, their shoulders barely brushing. "What is this company even called?" Murphy asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"_Romulus_."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"What the hell kind of name is _Romulus_ anyway?!"

Clarke was pulled out of her own thoughts by her mother's shrill voice. Abby Griffin had not been in a good mood lately. First she spilled her coffee, and then a rival company set up its headquarters just down road. Abby paced the meters from one office wall to another as Clarke looked on with a bored expression. She had one leg crossed over the other, her black high heels clicking against the wooden floor.

"Romulus-the mythical founder of the city of Rome," she said, "Considering it became one of greatest empires in history, it seems fitting. Their clients seem to appreciate it."

Abby scoffed. "I am aware of their clients-a few of them used to be ours!"

She continued to walk until she reached the tall window on the right side of her office. It looked out over the city, including a view of a large building with a B plastered across the side. "I would expect this kind of thing from Blake, not some random no bodies from overseas."

Clarke was taking some pride in seeing her mother so rattled but she managed to keep her voice neutral. "_Romulus_ has made a lot of money abroad. They clearly saw an open market here in Ark."

Abby spun around to stare at her with a questioning expression. "What open market?" she asked, "_Griffin_ has nearly everything the people need. And, unfortunately, so does _Blake_."

Clarke shook her head at Abby, wondering silently how she could be so blind. "You have to admit Mom that this feud between our families has hurt business. _Griffin_ cannot meet all the people's needs but if they pick us then they cannot go to _Blake_ for what they are missing. So they must go without. But now, here is a neutral company that can provide them with everything. It is tempting."

"Oh yes, stealing clients is tempting," Abby said snidely, "It's also extremely deceptive."

Abby walked back to her office chair and sat down heavily. She started to sort through the letters on her desk but Clarke felt the need to add something. "We never put any legal barriers in place for our clients. They can freely take their business elsewhere. _Romulus_' CEOs just accepted people who were willing to take a risk."

Abby snorted and picked up one thick piece of paper with black writing. "Well, they may be getting more business but they are too new to be asked to the annual Busniess Ball thrown by the Mayor. The only down side about tonight is that those bastards the Blakes will be there."

Clarke felt her jaw clenched and she quickly put her eyes down to her tablet to distract herself. She had known Bellamy Blake for over a year now; a year spent plotting and planning. There had been late meetings and secret weekends spent building their company down to the last detail. Despite their bickering (because, God, he was stubborn!) he had actually become her friend. Or at least, a partner in not-crime.

Clarke shook her head and stood up quickly. "I'm going back down to the design department; there are a few bugs that need to be fixed before we roll out the new orders."

"Leave them; I need you to get ready for tonight. Let Monroe handle it," Abby said, her eyes already drawn away to her laptop.

Clarke tightened her hold on her tablet. "Don't do this to me again. You know I can help in the business, not just smile for the clients at balls."

Abby glanced at Clarke but her expression remained unchanged. "You are the face of this company with me, Clarke. You need to look your best for the party. Go home."

Knowing she wasn't going to win the battle, Clarke just hurried from the room. No one got in her way as she marched towards the elevator. She violently smashed the button to go down and let out a strangled breath.

The whole building was a like a cage to her, a constant memory of the way things used to be before her mother lost her father. Back then, Clarke had a future at _Griffin_ that actually involved work she was good at. That all seemed so far away now. No matter, Clarke thought with resolve, she had made her own future after all. And in a few months, Abby was going to see just that.

* * *

Bellamy hated parties that didn't involve good alcohol or normal amounts of food; so he loathed the Busniess Ball. It was only held because Mayor Jaha wanted to keep on the good side of powerful companies in the city and it always spelt trouble. Putting people from _Griffin_ and _Blake_ in the same room was never a good idea and the art gallery was packed with them.

He made the rounds of the room with his sister's arm linked through his. She was just as bored but Octavia was better at sly texting than he was. She was probably on the phone to that boyfriend of hers, Lincoln. He was alright, not that Bellamy had spent a lot of time getting to know him. The siblings had decided that if they kept on the move and looked at the art then people would think they were busy. That way, they wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

Bellamy cringed as he heard a loud laugh from the left side of the room. Cage was so irritating, even from a distance. He loved the attention, especially since he managed to take over _Blake_ two years ago. It sickened Bellamy that his mother's company, inherited from her mother, was in Cage's hands. There was a reason Bellamy and Octavia had been given their mother's maiden name; Blake meant power in Ark. And as of two years ago, power meant Cage.

Since then, Bellamy had been searching for a way to take him down. And it had come in the blonde form of his enemy, Clarke Griffin. Bellamy nearly laughed at his thoughts as Octavia grasped two champagnes flutes for them. Clarke had never been his enemy. They had never really interacted but everyone in the city was waiting for the Griffin daughter and the Blake son to go against each other in business.

Fuck that, they had both decided, let's be partners instead. It hadn't been a simple road but they were so close to completing their plan.

He glanced at one of the art pieces on show and wrinkled his nose at it. Clarke was going to hate that one for sure-way too messy for her taste. She was all about precision in her drawings; she had shown him lots in her studio.

"Bell," Octavia mumbled, "They're here."

Bellamy turned his head to see Clarke and Abby coming into the room. If there was tension before, it had only increased. Whispers followed them around the room and someone must have told Cage.

"She is so pretty, don't you think?" Octavia said as Clarke walked to the Mayor in a deep red dress.

"Not my concern O," he just said, "And don't let anyone overhear you complementing her."

The last thing he wanted was for Octavia to have an even bigger target on her back. She was a Blake who didn't give a shit about a feud. She did what she liked but that was the reason why he hadn't let her in on his and Clarke's plan. It was too dangerous and he needed her safe.

Cage and Abby seemed to make eye contact for a single moment but it was filled with sneers and scoffing. Bellamy tugged at his tie as he noticed people from both sides getting more chatty and fidgety. He had been in enough brawls to know how to sense the start of a big one.

He and Octavia had moved over to the food table-not that there was much food-and placed their glasses on the trays. Marcus Kane was standing there talking to a client but he managed to smile at the Blake siblings. Kane had been a constant in their lives for years and had just lost out on gaining control of _Blake_ from Cage. He would have been a better choice than the fake, cruel man who was running their company.

Bellamy risked a glance over his shoulder in time to see Clarke grimace at the crazy painting he had just left. He swallowed a smile and turned back to his sister. Yet Octavia frowned at his expression, even when he tried to keep it neutral.

"What?" he asked casually.

"You looked like-nothing," she said, "You've just been acting weird for a while now."

"Define weird O."

"Happy."

Bellamy looked down at her again in surprise but Octavia kept going. "I catch you sometimes, dear brother, when you think no one is looking. What is going on?"

I'm about to take over this whole damn city with a Griffin princess who looked good in red, he thought but on the outside, Bellamy just shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he answered her.

Octavia clearly did not believe him.

He was saved from having to say anything else by somebody getting tackled into a priceless statue. Both the men and the statue fell to the ground and suddenly people were screaming, yelling, or throwing punches.

"What the hell?!" Octavia exclaimed but Bellamy had pushed her back, blocking her from the fighting. Kane shoved his way towards them and yelled, "Back exit! Go!"

Bellamy nodded and grabbed his sister's hand, with Kane right behind them. If one of the Griffin's supporters spotted them, they'd been in the middle of the riot. Just as they reached the exit, a flash of a red dress appeared across Bellamy's vision. He glanced back to see Clarke hitting someone with a waiter's tray. She was probably giving people concussions. Bellamy growled and hurried Octavia through the door.

"Both of you get to car and get out of here. I'll be right behind you."

Octavia gave him an angry glare but she and Kane did leave. Bellamy hurried back to edge of the display behind Clarke. He shot out and grabbed her arm, tugging her behind the large painting. "What are you doing?!" he said to her but she gestured back to the fighting.

"They were going to slash that painting! It's priceless!"

"So you smash him over the head with a tray?"

"It was either that or one of the ugly paintings."

Bellamy almost laughed at that. "We need to get out here," he responded instead, pointing to the exit.

Clarke glanced at it but shook her head. "We can't be seen leaving the same way, not even in a fight. You take that way, I'll take the front."

"Like hell I am leaving you to get through that mob. You take the back way, I'll take the front."

Clarke glared at him. "You are so stubborn."

"Pot and kettle, Princess, pot and kettle."

She took off towards the exit and he braced himself to fight through the crowd. It would be easy; people were already hurrying towards the door. Yet, as he shoved his way through the fight, he did wonder how some guests managed to sneak knives into the ball.

* * *

"I cannot believe he got himself stabbed! He should have just let me go to the front."

Clarke tapped hands on the wheel of her car as she turned the corner onto a dark street. She knew the route inside out, including how to get to Bellamy's apartment without being seen. She parked her car a few buildings down and after grabbing her bag, she hurried as fast as her high heels would let her.

In hindsight, she should have changed but Bellamy had called her as soon as she had finished listening to her mom yell about Blakes and everything being their fault. After she had heard the words "knives" and "help", Clarke really hadn't thought of anything else.

She took the back door and stairs to his floor and was soon putting her key into the lock. She was glad she had a spare; there had been a few close calls back when she had to knock and someone could have spotted her waiting at his door. Once inside his place, she locked the door again and searched for him. Clarke found Bellamy sitting on the arm of his couch, his shirt already off and looking very annoyed.

"I told you it's not that bad," he reasoned but Clarke was already looking at his wound. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was more of a slash than an actual stabbing. He had stopped much of the bleeding but a red line went from his collar bone to his arm.

"You are so lucky this isn't deep," she muttered as she opened her bag.

"The guy took a lucky swing; it's amazing that he connected at all," Bellamy said as Clarke stood between his legs and cleaned the wound. He stayed still, even when she took off her heels and threw them beside his by the coffee table.

"I can't go through another night like tonight," she said softly."

Bellamy sighed, one hand braced against his knee near Clarke's hip. "We've been putting up with fights like that since we were kids, Princess. We can hold out a few more months. Plus, since _Romulus_ set up base a few weeks ago, people have been talking."

Clarke nodded as she finished patching him up. "I know. Mom was freaking out this morning over another client leaving to go to _Romulus_."

Bellamy grinned, his eyes getting brighter right in front of her. "Cage is pissed; _Blake_ lost two this month thanks to Murphy's charm and Raven's brains."

His wound was done but Clarke didn't move away from him; Bellamy didn't seem to notice.

"I know I was hesitant at first-about destroying what our families had built..."

"It's ok," Bellamy said, "I felt that same way. But _Griffin_ and _Blake_ are no longer the companies we remember. _Romulus_ can be better. It will be better."

Clarke gave him a determined nod but any other response was lost when the door to Bellamy's spare bedroom opened and Octavia stepped into the room. Clarke and Bellamy froze when they saw her; Clarke's stomach dropping at the realisation that they had been caught.

"Oh. My. God," Octavia said, still in her dress and make up.

"O," Bellamy managed to choke out, "W-what-why are you here? When?"

Octavia's wide eyes raced between Clarke and her brother. "Kane, he...he dropped me off and told me to wait for you but I fell asleep...how, you two?"

"O, I can explain," Bellamy started but his sister interrupted him.

Octavia's expression turned from shock to happiness as she exclaimed, "You're dating!"

There was only one beat of silence. Bellamy must have looked incredibly confused but Clarke had no such problem. She quickly wrapped both arms around Bellamy's neck and pulled herself closer between his legs. "Yup, you caught us!"

"What?!" Bellamy spun his head around, his parted lips brushing against the skin on Clarke's neck. She jumped away from him slightly but held onto his shoulders.

"Right?" she said with conviction, "We're dating. Why else would I be here? Your sister has figured it out."

It took him a minute but Bellamy wrapped one arm around Clarke's waist. Bellamy slowly nodded and turned back to Octavia. "Uh yah, we-we're dating."

Octavia laughed and darted forward to hug her brother. "I am so happy for you! She is so out of your league."

Octavia then hugged Clarke too which was a real surprise. "I'm really glad that you aren't mad," Clarke said, her eyes darting back to Bellamy.

Octavia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh like I care about this stupid feud. Since you're clearly the reason why my brother has been so upbeat these past few months, I love you. You have been dating all these months right?"

"Yup," Clarke said quickly and Bellamy bit back a groan. "We just can't let anyone know, ok?"

Octavia mimicked zipping her lips and then grinned. "No problem; this is so adorable. I have to go tell Lincoln."

"Octavia! We just said-."

"Chill big brother. Lincoln doesn't live in this city and he can keep a secret better than anyone. I'll be right back." She hurried back into the spare room and shut the door.

Bellamy and Clarke stood there in silence for a moment before Bellamy said, "What just happened?"

Clarke groaned and ran a hand threw her hair. "I wasn't thinking! She just said it and it seemed best to just go along."

"My sister thinks we're dating! And she's telling her boyfriend! She's probably in there right now quoting Shakespeare."

Clarke frowned at the spare room door and asked, "How did she not hear us though. We were right here."

Bellamy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can only hear muffled noises from outside when you're in there. You wouldn't know that because you're usually in my bedroom."

He stilled at his own words and looked up to see Clarke turning red. "I mean because that where my computer is!" he hissed but Clarke just shushed him.

"It doesn't matter. We need to figure out what we're going to do about this."

Bellamy rubbed his wound slightly and Clarke slapped his hand away. He grumbled and managed to shrug. "O can't know the real story; not yet. You know my reasons for that."

Clarke gave him an understanding look.

Bellamy swallowed thickly. "We're going to have to pretend to be a couple until the takeover is done. It's only a few more months right?"

Clarke nodded shyly and busied herself with putting away her things. "I need to get back before my mom drops by my apartment and I'm not there. She's already called me twice."

Bellamy just hummed in response, his mind already trying to come up with a background story for his and Clarke's relationship. Shit, what had she gotten him into? Clarke made her way towards the door but turned back.

"Listen, text me tomorrow and I'll see you at the meeting at two ok?"

Bellamy nodded and Clarke quickly left. He could only imagine how Raven and Murphy were going to react at the meeting. They'd probably laugh their asses off.

Bellamy eased himself into a softer t-shirt and sat back on his couch. His mind desperately searched for reasons for him and Clarke meeting as Octavia finally came out of the spare room. She flopped herself down beside him and kicked off her shoes. She opened her mouth to probably ask him numerous questions but his phone beeped.

"That's Clarke right? She's saying goodnight?" Octavia said with a smug grin.

It was Clarke but there was a little more than a goodnight on his screen. "Tell her we met in a bar at a conference last year-that's the truth but she'll think we got together instead of, you know, plotting a takeover. Stop scratching your wound. Goodnight."

Bellamy's hand paused mid-scratch on his white bandage and he let it fall onto his lap.

"Tell me everything," Octavia said in a voice that scared him slightly. Whenever she had used it in the past, someone had to get bailed out of jail. Usually him.

"Uh, do you remember that business thing I went to last year? It was for the weekend and from Ark, it was only _Blake_ and _Griffin_ representatives invited? No one really knew about the feud?"

Octavia clapped her hands together. "That's where you met and you saw her across a crowded room and instantly fell in love."

Well, yah he had seen her across a crowded room but the only thought in his head was FUCK! And Clarke was the one who said it out loud over her glass of wine.

"Not exactly O, but we did agree to get along for the weekend so that we could get work done. At dinner that night, we were seated together by accident and started talking."

Octavia sighed happily. "And the two of you found out you had so much common and realised you were perfect for one another."

Bellamy just smiled and nodded along. In truth, they found out how much they both hated their own businesses and after a few too many glasses, a hypothetical plan had taken shape. The next day, that plan was taken a bit more seriously. By the time that weekend had wrapped up, they had both committed to their crazy idea.

"I can't believe you have managed to hide her from me this while time. It must have been so hard for you."

Bellamy looked at his sister, her hair falling from the careful bun she had constructed earlier. "It wasn't nice to lie to you O. But I needed to keep you safe in case we got found out. Clarke agreed with me."

Octavia rolled her eyes at him. "You don't need to protect me so much you know. I'll be out of this place in a couple of months anyway when I get that scholarship to Lincoln's college. Can you imagine? A life completely free of Cage Wallace."

"Sounds amazing," Bellamy replied as he tried to stretch his tense muscles.

"You and Clarke should come with me!" Octavia exclaimed, "We can all just leave this godforsaken city and live exactly how we want."

Bellamy sighed and attempted to look less guilty than he felt. "We'll see O. Clarke and I can't just leave Ark with all the money tied up in the business. We have to figure stuff out first."

Octavia hummed and just grabbed her high heels from the ground. "Well hopefully, _Griffin_ and _Blake_ won't be our problem anymore; not if this company _Romulus_ has anything to do with it."

She wandered into his kitchen for a drink and Bellamy was left sitting on the couch for a moment. He let out a sigh of relief but he knew his sister was curious. She would want to know everything and that included seeing Clarke again.

Bellamy picked up his phone and typed, "Job done Princess but we have more work ahead of us. Goodnight."

He let the phone sit on the cushions beside him and ran a hand over his face. They could handle this right? It was just playing along for a while until his sister lost interest. On the upside, he didn't have to outright lie about who he was going to see anymore and Octavia could back him up if anyone got nosy.

Really, they were about to take down two highly successful companies that had survived for decades; he and Clarke could fool his sister for a few months. But that didn't stop a nagging feeling poking at his brain.

Seriously, what had she gotten him into?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

"Red or green?"

That was the question Bellamy was faced with when he stepped into Clarke's open plan apartment. He let the door close behind him as she stared at him from across the living room. Although in her work clothes, she held up a dress in each hand.

"Red or green Bellamy?!" she said, shaking them slightly.

Bellamy just looked back with a confused expression. "It's just dinner with my sister and Lincoln-why are you so freaked out?"

Clarke let the dresses fall slightly, their hems just brushing her wood floors. "I am not freaking out."

"Yah you are-your forehead is doing that crease thing again."

Clarke huffed, her blonde hair already curled slightly. "This is not just a dinner-this is a double date. It might be at Octavia's place but it is still a big deal. Red or green?"

Bellamy looked between the dresses and pointed at the green one. "Didn't you say that that one makes you look like a cactus?"

Clarke paused and then replied, "Red it is." She spun on her heel and went back into her bedroom. Bellamy followed her and flopped down on an armchair by her bed.

It had been two weeks since Octavia had caught him and Clarke and she had not stopped annoying him since about meeting his "girlfriend" again. She had practically threatened him until he promised to bring Clarke to dinner.

Clarke had disappeared into her en suite bathroom in a whirlwind of clothes but he could still hear her. "In my defence, you seem pretty dressed up too. I am not the only one who is freaking out," she called through the slightly opened door.

Bellamy looked down at his white shirt, black pants and shiny shoes. His tie was slightly loose and the sleeves were folded up to his elbows. "Alright, maybe I'm a little concerned," he admitted, "But this is the first time Octavia is really going to see us together as a couple. We need to sell this."

He heard her cursing at her zipper before her head peek around the doorframe.

"She knows you're not one for PDA and I can follow your lead. We could just hold hands, or something. I could giggle at your jokes for once."

Bellamy snorted. "You do not giggle. You either laugh like a crazy person or chuckle. And my jokes are always funny."

Clarke just went back into bathroom. "Is there much I need to know about Lincoln? Can we trust him?"

Bellamy frowned at Clarke's questions and slouched in his seat. "I do think he's trustworthy. That doesn't mean I'd like him to date my sister."

Clarke scoffed, and he could almost see her disgruntled face. "You seriously need to let this go. Octavia loves him so he is not going anywhere. And from what you've told me, he's tried to win your approval before. Hand me my black heels would you?"

Bellamy made his way over to Clarke's walk in wardrobe and looked along the line of shoes. "Which ones? You have like a hundred of them," he called.

"You know, the ones with the lace on the toe! The ones I wore to that brunch in California last month."

He scanned the row before grabbing the aforementioned shoes and handing them to Clarke through the doorway. "Look, we need to focus on the plan, not this dinner," he said with conviction. "_Romulus_ is making huge strides in the city; business took off way faster than we expected. Murphy was looking at the numbers and he thinks that if we continue on this rise, then we could reach our endgame long before we predicted."

"Is that a bad thing? I want this to be over after so long waiting and planning." Clarke's voice was getting closer to the door but he knew that she was probably brushing on some lipstick as she walked. She always did that; it was irritating for some odd reason.

"It is a good sign but Raven and Murphy don't like how fast this is all happening. They are on top of their side of things at the company but soon, they'll have to go to parties and meetings with other Ark City businesses. That includes _Griffin_ and _Blake_."

Clarke finally exited the bathroom, putting her lipstick away in her clutch. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her outfit, from the high heels to the off the shoulder dress. "Do you approve?" she asked mildly.

"Do you care if I approve?"

"Not really. We better get going."

She stepped forward and reached out to straighten his tie. As her fingers deftly fixed the material, she said, "Let's worry about one thing at a time; starting with this "date." We should turn our phones off. It'll be a nice gesture to Octavia-isn't she always complaining that you're on your phone too much?"

"Yes," Bellamy replied, "But now she thinks I've been texting you the entire time."

"You are." Clarke patted the neat tie once, the warmth from her palm seeping through his shirt. "Turn off the phone. We need to focus on pulling this couple thing off."

He followed her out of the bedroom and went to leave the apartment. "You're right," he said as he held the door open for her, "It'll take a lot for her to believe we're actually in a relationship."

* * *

"Since when does that bastard turn his phone off?!"

Raven slapped Murphy's shoulder and forced him to look away from his own phone. "Leave it! We are about to walk into the lion's den and calling Bellamy or Clarke is not going to help us now."

The elevator slowly climbed up the floors of the _Blake_ building and as the numbers rose, so did Raven's nerves. Murphy shoved his phone into his suit pocket and tapped his foot quickly. "What the hell would Cage Wallace want to talk to us about?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned at her silent jab.

"I know, I know, we're stealing his business. But seriously, he's invited us to dinner in his private office. Like hell is it "to have a friendly dinner." He's probably going to try and scare us off."

"Good fucking luck," Raven hissed. She was not the hesitant, lost girl she had been when Clarke and Bellamy had offered her this job. In the last six months, she had learned about _Romulus_ from the inside out; she knew what made it tick. It was as much hers and Murphy's company as it was Clarke and Bellamy's. She even felt comfortable in the professional outfits that she was made wear to look the part of CEO. Cage was not going to take that away from her.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the plush offices of _Blake_. A man was standing there, hair greased back and a smile that could curdle milk. "Good evening, Cage is expecting you. This way."

Murphy rolled his eyes and Raven tried not to laugh as they followed the assistant to a large room that faced out onto the city. The windows did look out on Ark, all of its lights lit in the darkness. The room was clearly for meals only, as a large dining table was set up for three people. A brown haired man stood at the window but he turned with a smile when he heard them coming. Murphy wanted to laugh in his face; he knew that trick. By looking out over the city, it gives the impression of relaxation and ease. It didn't help Cage's case that right behind him in the distance, was the _Griffin_ building with its arrogant G sitting on the side.

"Ah, Miss Reyes and Mr Murphy. Please sit down," Cage offered, a wave of his hand gesturing towards the table.

Raven and Murphy sat down across from one another and before they could blink, there was wine and food being brought out onto the table. "My staff has been preparing all afternoon for you two," Cage said with a chuckle, "They really wanted to welcome _Romulus_ to Ark."

By the time dessert came out, Raven wanted to thrown Cage through the nearest window, along with his fancy wine. He was so fake and manipulative; Raven totally understood why Bellamy wanted him gone. But the worst thing about him was that he was really, really convincing. He talked to them about starting from scratch overseas, about the ups and downs when moving to a bustling city. He even recommended a few sights and restaurants. If Murphy hadn't been with her, giving her telling looks across the table, then Raven might have bought into Cage's image. But Murphy was as much a trickster as Cage was; the advantage was that Cage didn't know that.

"Listen, Mr Wallace," Murphy started.

"Oh please, call me Cage!"

Murphy blinked at him and after spending six months with him, Raven knew that was his "you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me" blank face. It was very similar to his "I-couldn't-care-less" blank face but Raven had learned how to tell the difference.

"Cage...we are all aware that you didn't ask us here to have dinner. What exactly is it that you want from us?"

Cage appeared to be taken aback but Raven saw the slight anger in his eyes. "You are both quite sharp-I would think nothing less of CEOs that had built a company such as _Romulus_." Cage leaned forward, his hands clasped over the table. "Ark is a very wealthy city. You must also have thought so if you moved your headquarters here. But it is also a very traditional city. The people have always been used to its older companies; they will not like a new, strange business just moving in."

"I don't know about that," Raven said, "Our new clients seemed very eager to join." She swore she saw him twitch.

"Miss Reyes, you are the new shiny toy that people want to engage with, yes. But eventually, the novelty will wear off. When that time comes, you will need help to keep _Romulus_ in Ark. That is where I can assist you."

Raven glanced over at Murphy but he seemed utterly relaxed. This kind of thing was not her strong suit. They needed to get away from Cage without looking like crazy people and all she wanted to throw a plate in his smug face. Murphy was better at the whole manipulation side of things. A moment passed and Murphy finally spoke.

"Raven, I think Cage here wants us to merge our _Romulus_ with _Blake_."

She couldn't help it; she laughed. It was short and sharp; enough to make the muscle in Cage's neck tense again. "I'm sorry but we have absolutely no wish to merge with any company," she replied.

"My partner is right. _Romulus_ will stay as an independent business," Murphy said and he smoothly stood up. Raven followed his lead and they collected their jackets from behind their chairs. Cage did not get up; he simple stared at them both from his chair.

"This is a mistake," he warned them, "Your company cannot depended on the first wave of success that it has received."

"Well, if we ever do need help, Cage, we'll know exactly who to call. Excuse us but we have to return to the office to finish some paperwork."

Murphy moved towards the door and Raven walked beside him, passing a gobsmacked assistant on their way. She did not let out a breath until they reached the elevator and it closed. "Holy crap, what was that?" she asked and Murphy scrambled to his phone.

"Cage's running scared," he said with a smirk, "There is no way he would want to own our company unless he thought we were a threat. This is a good thing."

Raven grinned. "So we won the battle and ate all his food."

She had Murphy quickly fist bumped before he sent another text to Bellamy. As they stepped into the lobby of the building, Raven did wonder why both Bellamy and Clarke would have their phones turned off. But then she heard her phone beep and she read the email. Raven stopped in her tracks on the marble floor; Murphy skidding slightly in front of her.

"What?" he asked, "Why do you have your "oh-shit" face on?"

Raven looked up to give him a worried expression. "If _Blake_ invited us to dinner to offer a merger, what does it mean when _Griffin_ invites us to a late meeting?"

* * *

Octavia practically threw open her front door the second Bellamy stopped knocking. "Clarke!" she exclaimed and then quickly looked up and down the hallway.

"Chill O, we made sure no one was around," Bellamy mumbled.

"Fantastic. I'm still working on the whole secret thing," she said with a smile. She finally threw her arms around Clarke in a tight hug before ushering them into her apartment.

"That's a gorgeous dress," she complemented and Clarke.

"Thanks; your place is amazing. I wish I had these wooden beams."

Octavia glanced upwards with a grin. "They are nice aren't they? But the kitchen is better! Come in, come in!"

Clarke took in Octavia's brightly decorated dining room with a set table for four people. The door into the kitchen was open and she spotted a tall men standing over the stove. "Lincoln! This is Clarke, Bell's girlfriend. The girl Bellamy is dating. The girl that is more than his friend. And she's awesome!"

Lincoln managed to look over his shoulder and smile; it appeared the he was mixing some sauce and didn't want it to burn. "Nice to meet you Clarke," he said, "Are you Bellamy's girlfriend?"

Octavia stuck her tongue out at him in response but quickly got distracted again. "We have so much to talk about. I feel like even though we've lived in the same city all these years, we've never really know each other."

"That would be because of the deep rooted feud between our families, O," Bellamy replied dryly.

"Well that didn't stop you, bro," she shot back. Octavia immediately started chatting to Clarke again, mostly about how she could see her family's building from her window.

As Octavia was pointing out said window, Clarke caught Bellamy's bored eye. She gestured towards Lincoln and Bellamy only looked confused for a second before shaking his head. Clarke just glared at him and gestured again. With a controlled sigh, Bellamy strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey Lincoln," he greeted with some enthusiasm.

Lincoln nearly did a double take. "Uh, hey Bellamy. How's it going?"

Bellamy put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "It's good, good. How's everything with you?"

Lincoln finished with the sauce and moved onto draining the vegetables. "It's great, really great. Octavia is thrilled to have you guys over. She's been talking non-stop about Clarke."

Bellamy glanced back at the girls, only to see that wine had suddenly appeared in his fake girlfriend's hand. "Yah, I'm glad she's so happy. I, uh, thought she might be mad or something."

"Oh well, it's understandable that you kept things a secret. I may not live here but I know this city isn't the safest when Blakes and Griffins go against each other. I guess that's why it as such a surprise when Octavia told me. You must really love Clarke."

Bellamy managed to smile at the right time and nodded. "Yup, totally. So uh, how is the art gallery going?"

He was pretty sure his sister's boyfriend still ran that gallery in the next city. It was a steady job at least. "We're doing pretty great actually. We've just started drawing classes in the evenings and it's gotten really popular."

"Clarke likes to draw," Bellamy blurted out, images of the numerous sketches he had had the privilege of seeing appeared in his mind.

"Really? She should come by the gallery some time. What does she do? People, still life, landscapes?"

Part of Bellamy wanted to say he had no idea but somehow the words fell right out of his mouth. "She's really good with charcoal and just pencils. But I like her paintings as well; especially the ones of forest scenes or the ocean." That was true; he had commandeered one of her paintings to hang in his living room. It was a stunning mountain scene but it was also a silent "fuck you" to any Griffin haters who visited his place.

"I would love to have her see what kind of art we have for viewing," Lincoln invited, "We just got in a new exhibition."

"What's this?" The boys turned around to see both Octavia and Clarke joining them in the kitchen.

"Bellamy was just telling me how much you love to draw," Lincoln said pleasantly.

Clarke's eyes darted between him and Bellamy but a shy smile remained on her face. "I mean, I draw as a hobby; a way to pass the time."

"Bullshit Princess," Bellamy said, "You would be an amazing artist."

Octavia swung a punch at his bicep. "No swearing in my apartment."

"Really? You're the one telling me not to swear?"

"Uh, is this your place? No I didn't think so. That makes me the boss."

"I'm still not sure why you punch me though."

Lincoln gave Clarke a weary smile over Octavia's head. Clarke laughed lightly and dodged the bickering siblings to stand beside him.

"What can I help you with?" she asked but Lincoln just pointed to the cooked food.

"We're ready to eat I think. You take these plates and I'll take the others. We should be half way done by the time those two stop arguing."

They were actually sitting at the table when Bellamy and Octavia shut up. Octavia sat herself down across from Clarke anyway and Bellamy quickly slid into his seat as well. Small talk filled the room, along with the sounds of cutlery and eating. It was nice. And really tense. Clarke and Bellamy didn't know what to do with themselves. Should they be holding hands? No that's weird; who holds hands in the middle of an informal dinner in front of another couple? They wouldn't able to cut their steaks. Should she be twirling her hair as she stares at him? God no; it had taken ages to curl her hair that morning.

In the end, it was Octavia who broke up any hovering tension.

"Seriously, now that we've eaten, can you tell me everything?" Lincoln nudged her with his elbow and she turned to him. "What? I waited, like you said. Now, spill Bellamy!"

Bellamy sat back in his seat and glanced at Clarke's slightly red face. "I don't know what to tell you. I already explained how we got together right? What else do you really need to know?"

Octavia raised a perfect eyebrow and Clarke suddenly realised that the intimidating look Bellamy sometimes got on his face was actually inherited. "Oh I'm not sure. How about telling me how my commitment hating brother managed to stay with one girl for months? No offence Clarke but you must know Bell was never really the "relationship" type."

"Actually, I think you're being harsh on him," Clarke said which nearly caused Bellamy to spit out his wine. Octavia laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them as she stared at Clarke.

"Really? Do you know something I don't?"

The blonde shrugged and fidgeted with her glass. "I know that he has a past but he was never dishonest about it. I've met guys who lied their asses off. At least Bellamy was upfront about what he wanted. Besides, that doesn't matter now; it hasn't for a while."

She looked at him for that last sentence but he had been staring at her the entire time. Bellamy was in slight shock hearing her so ready to defend him; that and how good an actress she was turning out to be.

"Like Clarke said, the past doesn't matter now," Bellamy managed to say quietly, "So about leaving it behind O?"

Octavia sniffed but nodded. "Alright, alright. I am just glad that you've found your right girl after everything. Personally, I blame Mom and Dad for all of thi-."

"Octavia. Leave it."

Lincoln and Clarke exchanged a look but said nothing. It was well know that the Blake parents hadn't exactly had the most stable relationship. The Griffins actually took pleasure in pointing it out to them.

"Lincoln, you were saying something earlier about a new exhibition?" Bellamy asked.

Taking the cue very quickly, Lincoln jumped in. "Yes, it's actually a collection of charcoal drawings by an old artist who wanted to show some sketches. They're kind of like blueprints for some very renowned paintings she did later in life."

Clarke's eyes lit up as he described the drawings and Bellamy watched her carefully. He always thought she was wasted in the business world. Oh she could handle it no problem; but Bellamy saw her get so excited whenever she was around art. That kind of love for something shouldn't be wasted. He hadn't realised that he had actually be staring at her until he reached for his wine. Octavia's smug face alerted him to that fact.

"You should come to my city for a long weekend-you could see the art that way," Lincoln said and

Bellamy suddenly zoned back into their conversation. "Wait what?"

Clarke placed her hand on his and gave him a gentle smile. "I just said that I'd love to see the exhibition. Apparently that means we're going on vacation."

"Why not? It would be nice to get out Ark for a while. It can't be easy for you two to keep everything secret," Octavia argued.

Bellamy shrugged and let his arm rest on the back of Clarke's chair. "We've pretty good at sneaking around though; we could practically teach a class."

Clarke laughed and he shot her a grin but that didn't stop his sister.

"Yah but you're not going to stay in Ark forever right? You can't have a normal life together if you live here. I've always said that you should walk away from _Blake_."

Bellamy felt Clarke squeeze his hand slightly and he knew she was drawing a blank. That made perfect sense; why would a couple stay in Ark if they couldn't go public? Shit Bellamy, think!

"Uh...we are. Going to move that is," he managed to say and Clarke kicked him under the table. Holding back a grunt, Bellamy kept going. "That's the idea anyway. But with both _Griffin_ and _Blake_ being here, it's going to take a while for us to cut ties."

"It might be easier now that the new company has set up here," Lincoln said, "What's it called? _Romulus_?"

"Yes, and it's being a pain in the ass for both business," Octaiva said with some happiness, "If we're lucky, they'll shut _Blake_ down."

Clarke titled her head at Octavia and stared at her with curiosity. "You really hate your family's company that much? It's your legacy."

Bellamy knew that it sounded ironic coming from her but he also knew that Clarke was struggling with giving up her family's business. Octavia shrugged and picked up her wine. "_Blake_ has always come first. Our parents thought nothing of missing birthdays or other holidays just to make more money. I can do without that reminder. If only Bell would too."

She looked pointedly at her brother but he just sent her a tiered smile.

"Dessert?" Lincoln said with a bit too much cheer. Clarke nodded with a bit too much enthusiasm.

The rest of dinner went pretty well after that and Octavia gave Clarke another tight hug before she left. Clarke paused but then slipped her hand through Bellamy's as they walked down the hallway.

"She's still watching?" he muttered to her.

"Yup. Your sister has eyes like a hawk." They didn't stop holding hands until they were out of sight.

"Hey I wanted to say this earlier but I have the new reports from _Romulus'_ overseas' sales at my apartment. Do you want to check them before you head back to yours?"

"It's not a bad idea; lead the way."

They headed back to Clarke's apartment, using all the tricks to stay out of sight. It was strange to think that the back ways to each other places were more familiar to them than the straight roads in between. The city was becoming like a stranger and Octavia's words about moving were echoing in Bellamy's ears.

Clarke let them both into her place and flicked on the lights. She slipped out of her heels and headed straight for her office. "Make some cocoa while you're here! You know where it is," she yelled back at him.

Bellamy loosened his tie and set to work in the kitchen. The hot drink had kind of become their thing after spending two days in small town overseas. They had been doing research on a product and had drunk pints of this cocoa. Since returning to Ark, they had both ordered it online many times. He had finished by the time Clarke walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. He joined her with two cups and they talked through the sales reports.

The two cups were empty when they were finished and sat on her coffee table beside her art magazines and medical books. Bellamy let his head fall to rest against the couch; dinner with Octavia and Lincoln had been exhausting but they had pulled it off.

"Seriously? Is that another medical book you've bought?" he said, rising an eyebrow at the tall stack.

Clarke shoved him slightly. "Don't judge me, Mr History Buff. Do you really need a thousand books on the Trojan War?"

Bellamy chuckled and ran a hand over his face. "I think its crap that your parents made you drop out of school to help run the company," he said for what felt like the tenth time.

Clarke frowned and picked at her dress. "Yah, and now I don't even do anything productive there."

She sighed and leaned her head back so it was across from his. "The strange thing is I don't think I even really liked the idea of being a doctor. It was always something my parents that I was good at and then I was just pissed that I had to give it up."

"What else would you like to do? An artist?" Bellamy asked with a grin.

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just focusing on _Romulus_ right now. What about you?"

"Me?" Bellamy asked with some surprise. "Well, I've always like the idea of teaching, maybe. But my parents were always set on me joining _Blake_, you know that." He went silent but Clarke knew there was something else. She could see the far off look in his eyes and the way he bit his bottom lip.

"My parents...they weren't selfish but...they defiantly thought that their way was the best way. Other opinions didn't matter. Even when it came to their marriage."

Clarke watched as Bellamy sighed heavily beside her. They hadn't really talked about their families before; it was a tense subject. Just talking about Blake and Griffin as companies and not as the people they cared for made everything seem easier.

"I don't think my parents were faithful to each other at any point in their marriage. Dad defiantly wasn't but that guy thought that my Mom would be the saintly one. It shocked him when he found out that wasn't the case. That's why Octavia was so surprised about me being with you for so long. She thinks they tainted my view of relationships."

"Did they?" Clarke asked with a soft voice.

Bellamy turned to face her and let out a breath through his nose. "They used to. But I've learned a few things over the years. Not every marriage is like my parents."

Clarke saw him smile slightly and she tucked her legs underneath her. "My mom and dad had a good marriage I think. It's weird because I think they kept a lot of things from me and it's just these days that I'm finding everything out."

"Including that your mom is kind of a tyrant?"

"Including that," Clarke replied with a smile. "Our families really are crazy. You're lucky to have Octavia."

She must have said that last part in a sadder tone because the next thing she knew, Bellamy was staring her down with those serious eyes of his. He only did that when something really bothered him. "Hey Princess, you've got me. Ok?"

For a moment, Clarke remembered what it felt like to hold his hand, to feel his arm across her shoulders. She managed to shove those thoughts away and smile at him.

"I know. You've got me too."

Bellamy pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the cups, walking away to clean them for her. Clarke shook her head and decided to go through her purse for her phone. She had it turned back on when Bellamy came back.

"Oh my God," she said when she counted all the missed calls and texts.

"What?" Bellamy asked and he practically jogged over to her.

"Turn on your phone," she said, "Something has happened. Raven and Murphy are freaking out."

Bellamy did as she said and they quickly made calls to their partners. Clarke watched him walked around her apartment as he spoke to Murphy; she was trying to hear what Raven was saying at the same time.

Bellamy had been right. They should have been concentrating on the plan, not this fake relationship thing. No matter how nice to felt to hold his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Clarke had never really had a lot of friends before. People were either scared off because she was a Griffin or far too clingy because she was a Griffin. All in all, having her second name did not make her the most popular girl. It made her famous and idealised but very few people succeeded in getting close to her. There was her friend Wells though; the Mayor's son who moved to New York for college. They still talked and emailed but him being so far away wasn't easy.

Yet, ever since they offered Murphy and Raven their jobs, Clarke found herself getting along with the mechanic. Raven was smart and sarcastic with a temper but somehow they clicked really well. Even spending time with Murphy made her like him. Bellamy of course was her best friend, she could say with confidence. She didn't have a lot of experience with best friends but she was pretty sure he fit the bill.

Clarke did not, however, know what to do about Octavia. The girl was like a hurricane with the determination of a dog with a bone. They were always texting back and forth and before Clarke knew it, they were really good friends. Is that how the really long lasting friendships work? Just out of the blue, this person was a part of your life? Clarke decided not to question it and part of her was smug that Bellamy's sister liked her so much. She was just surprised about the fact that she liked Octavia too.

About a month after starting the fake relationship, Clarke was walking to Octavia's place for a movie night. Lincoln was back in his city and Octavia wanted company. Bellamy had already said that he'd go straight there from work.

Clarke jogged up the back stairs of Octavia's building and thanked her past self for choosing flats that morning. She had been in a bit of a rush because her mother had called her in early. Stupidly, she had thought that Abby wanted her opinion on some matters but really there were clients that needed to be brought to breakfast. She huffed her way to Octavia's door and knocked twice. A moment later it was opened but Clarke found herself looking at Bellamy.

"I'm beyond exhausted," she said as she went to step inside. Bellamy let her through but then placed a hand on her arm to stop her going further into the apartment. She turned to him and he seemed to glance through to the living room before meeting her questioning gaze.

"Have you talked to Raven or Murphy today?" he asked but Clarke shook her head.

"No; not since yesterday. We've all been so wrapped up with sorting out the company." She shook her head. "I still can't believe that both _Griffin_ and _Blake _wanted to merge with _Romulus_."

Bellamy clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "There must be something we're missing here. Neither company would ask to merge with a new one so soon after it set up in a city. Do you think Cage and your mom are both hiding something that we couldn't find?"

"What, both of them? I don't know. But there has to be a reason why they're so worried so early."

Bellamy sighed before speaking. "How about we do a search through the records and finance as soon as possible. Maybe even on Cage or your mom's computer. That's where they would keep anything they did not want anyone else to see."

Clarke nodded and placed her bag down by the door. "Alright, sounds like a plan. For now though, I just want to eat your sister's burgers for dinner. They are too addicting." She went to turn around but Bellamy stopped her. He actually looked a bit nervous.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thanks for the past month. I know that we're trying to pull off this couple thing but you don't have to be so nice to O. I'm grateful for that. She's...she's always had trouble making friends because of the whole being a Blake thing."

Clarke's heart warmed at his soft tone. "It's no problem. And she's great; it's no chore. It's nice to actually have some good friends."

"What? I'm not a good friend? My feelings Princess, think of my feelings," he joked and Clarke reached out to shove him in the shoulder.

But her loud laughter was cut off by Bellamy suddenly pulling her in his direction. She landed with her chest against his and she barely registered his hand on her cheek before he bent down and kissed her. She had inhaled sharply in surprise but as his lips teased her own, she forgot to actually breathe out again. The only things she was aware of were Bellamy's hands heating up against her skin and his lips. He seemed to growl for a moment and she felt it against her chest as he bit down on her lip.

Suddenly he pulled away and left her blinking in shock. But through her dizzy sight, she saw him looking over her shoulder.

"Oh no take your time! I'll just be over here." Octavia's teasing voice cut through her hazy brain and she let out a quiet sigh.

"Sorry," Bellamy said in the lowest voice she had ever heard from him. "I heard her coming and-I panicked." Clarke took a step back from him and his now red lips and just nodded.

"Ok," she replied in a voice that was determined to stay even. Bellamy seemed to swallow and he took a half a step forward, which completely erased the space Clarke had just created. "She's smart...she's been asking more questions and I didn't want to seem..."

"Like I said, ok." With that Clarke turned on her heel and strolled into the living room. She smiled for Octavia and immediately started chatting to her.

Clarke wanted to know everything: all about Lincoln and work and school and whatever else she could think of. Anything would be better than thinking about what Bellamy had starting doing with his tongue.

* * *

He may have fucked things up. Slightly. Well, more than slightly.

Mostly because they were four hours into two movies and Bellamy could not remember a second of either one. His entire mind was consumed by the fact that he had kissed Clarke Griffin. His lips had touched hers and a repeat performance sounded like a really good idea. And it wasn't like he could just shove those thoughts out of his head either. It was nearly impossible when she was tucked under his arm and her head was sitting on his chest. Her really beautiful blond head that smelt like that perfume he bought her in Paris...

"Water," he said suddenly, "I am going to get some water."

He practically threw her off him and jumped up. Bellamy bolted through the dining room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it up before gulping the contents. Leaning against the counter, he eyed the closed kitchen door.

He was being over dramatic right? I mean, this was Clarke of all people. He had spent months in her company, alone, and nothing had happened. He had seen her in the morning with no makeup and her hair looking like squirrels had taken refuge in it. He had seen her when she was sick and gross; he had seen her late at night when she was tipsy. He had even seen her all dressed up, looking like a knockout. But Clarke tended to look like a knockout anyway, especially when she smiled...

Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was ridiculous, it really was. He had to just pull himself together. Clarke Griffin was an attractive woman but she was his partner, his friend. Those things were more important than how she inhaled so sharply when he had kissed her. She had kissed him back; he knew that. And that look on her face when he finally opened his eyes! She had looked dazed and properly kissed.

Bellamy let out a low sigh and straightened up. He had crossed a line by just kissing her though. It was invading her personal space and dragging her into something she might not feel comfortable with. Bellamy knew that he needed to apologise. But that meant actually talking about the kiss.

Keep it together, he thought, keep it together. He could do this.

He put away the glass and strolled back into the living room. Clarke had moved to the other side of the couch to help Octavia paint her nails so he quite comfortably sat down with some space around him. Bellamy turned back to the movie and concentrated on the story; anything other than what Clarke smelt like. She stayed for a while longer after that and Bellamy managed to have a normal conversation with her. Octavia didn't seem to pick up any tension and she sleepily went to bed with a goodnight to both of them.

"Bell, you know where the sheets are for the guest room," she said with a yawn. Clarke was pulling on her coat when Octavia got that dangerous smile on her face. "You know, you could stay the night too Clarke. The guest room has a king sized bed."

Bellamy nearly spat up his water again but Clarke managed a much more composed smile. "I'm fine O. It wouldn't be a good look if anyone saw me heading out of your apartment building with Bellamy in the morning. I'll just head home."

"Alright," Octavia said with a shrug and she shut the door to her own room. Silence filled the living room and Bellamy watched as Clarke pulled her shoes on and went to the front door. He stood up and followed her but spoke before she could leave. "Listen Princess-."

"I said it was fine Bellamy!" Clarke replied in exasperation. She shrugged at him and he was again stunned at how well she could read him sometimes.

"I'm fine. Plus, we should have seen this coming. O probably would have begged for a kiss to take a picture of it for a scrapbook."

Bellamy chuckle lowly and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I guess but...I still just surprised you without even giving you a warning. I'm sorry."

Clarke grinned at him and said, "I accept your apology. But can we just move on please?"

Bellamy nodded just as his sister appeared in the hallway. "Hey, Lincoln was wondering if you two wanted to meet for dinner next time he's in town. He needs to know now because of some reservations or something?"

"Sounds good. As long as it's-."

"Not in public, I know I know," Octavia drawled out. She grinned one more time and said, "Now kiss your boyfriend goodbye and leave. A girl needs her sleep."

Clarke just rolled her eyes and pecked Bellamy's lips. "Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Princess," Bellamy replied and he waited until she had turned the corner before shutting the apartment door. Clarke grasped the handles of her bag and rooted around in her pocket for her keys.

She was totally fine, completely cool; the finest of the fine. And she was absolutely not thinking about Bellamy. At all. Well, maybe she was a tiny, insignificant bit. But really, that wasn't her fault. It was just that kissing Bellamy felt like waking up at six am only to realise that it's Saturday.

* * *

There were many days that Marcus Kane despised working for Blake.

It wasn't like he had always hated his job; back when Aurora and her husband Jacob had run the company, he loved working. Blake had been a lively placed where the employees were appreciated and looked after. Now, things were so different. Cage had made things so much different. Any day that Cage walked into his office was a bad day in Kane's opinion. Like today.

"We need to talk about this _Romulus_," the CEO said as he marched through the doors.

Kane's hand paused over his laptop and he struggled not to throw the entire thing out the window. Taking in a calm breath, Kane leaned back in his chair and looked at his "boss". "You can't really do anything about an independent company that wants nothing to do with you," he quipped and Cage gave him a withering stare.

"Really? If they wanted nothing do with this company then they should have set up their headquarters somewhere else. I've heard that _Griffin_ tried to get their hooks into them as well, those basterds."

Kane winched and his eyes darted down the picture on his desk. It was an old one by now, taken when Bellamy and Octavia were children. Things had been simpler back then. Their parents were just their parents and this feud was a distant idea.

Kane had taken them to the mountains for the day while the Blakes had been at a very important meeting. It had snowed in the days beforehand and the slopes were perfect for skiing and snowboarding. Wrapped up in winter gear, Kane had patiently taught Bellamy how to snowboard while little Octavia cheered from the sidelines with numerous cups of hot chocolate. She had been too small to learn just yet but Bellamy had smiled the entire time. Every time he fell down, he just got right back up until he could go down the hill himself. Kane was pretty sure he had never been so proud in his life. Some skier had offered to take their picture so Kane had sat Octavia on his shoulders and Bellamy tucked himself under the older man's arm. That picture had been on his desk every day since.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kane snapped his head up to give Cage a questioning look. "I don't have to really listen to you. I can guess that you're coming up with some elaborate plan to get rid of _Romulus_. And it's not going to work."

Cage stood by one of the windows with his hands in his pockets. He had a familiar thundering look on his face that Kane had seen the expression too many times in the boardrooms to be intimidating anymore. Dammit, Kane had said no to five year old Octavia Blake when she wanted an extra cookie-he could withstand Cage.

"They refused any merger, which was always going to happen. They're very successful and they don't want to be connected to an older company who could do with some upgrades by the way. Starting with toning down this feud."

Cage scoffed at him but Kane was not put off. "We are not Blakes. Why on earth are still fighting with the Griffins when the real Blakes are trying to stay out trouble?"

He knew he had hit a sore spot for Cage. The feud was just another source of power to him; another way to draw people in and trap them. Cage strolled over to the front of the office desk and casually looked over the objects upon it. Kane had little time for Cage's fake nonchalance but he did tense up when Cage picked up the picture of Bellamy and Octavia.

"You've always been so good to those kids," Cage said softly, "Despite all the upheaval in their lives; you've always been the constant, dependable adult. Marcus Kane, the "uncle" figure right?"

Kane simply reached forward and took the frame from the other man's grasp to return it to its place. Cage gave him a sharp toothed smile and seemed to chuckle.

"Such a pity. That's the closest you are ever going to get to telling Bellamy you're his father. We can't have people finding out the Blake heir is the result of an affair now can we?"

Kane felt his jaw clench and Cage knew he had won with that low blow. The CEO started to walk back out of the office but he did call back for a moment. "If you had been listening, you would know that I am hiring a private detective to do some background checks on the CEOs of _Romulus_. Anya is one of the best. Have a goodnight, Marcus."

Kane waited until he had left the hallway before leaning forward with his head in his hands. He let out a sigh that seemed to shake his whole body and once again, hated the fact that Cage of all people knew his secret.

He had not been in love with Aurora Blake; she had not been in love with him. But she was a lonely woman who resented her husband and, at the time, the way he had included himself in her new company. Kane was her friend and a great board member who advised her on many issues. One thing had lead to another but it was quickly halted. It hadn't taken much work to figure out who Bellamy's real father was but Aurora had begged him to never tell anyone. That would mean that Bellamy would not inherit the company and no one wanted that, especially when Octavia had been born. Bellamy loved her so much that Kane didn't want him to grow up to resent her.

Yet, none of that cool thinking stopped him from loving his son. He had watched from the side as Bellamy grew up into the man he was but Kane could not show any outward pride. He had only been allowed little moments over the years. He had gone to every game Bellamy ever played; he had asked to see every report card. Kane had been to his graduation, his birthday parties and even to most boring of meetings if it meant that he could watch over his son.

Somehow, along the line, Octavia had shoved her way into his heart as well; he cared for her as much as Bellamy did. But he could never say so. For the Blakes' sake, he would have to remain at a distance.

* * *

Clarke clicked through the last group of files and shook her head. She had searched every inch of Griffin accounts in the last few days; Bellamy was sure that there was something Abby was hiding. So Clarke had called in every favour in the Records Department, including from Monroe. There was not a file or a transaction that went passed that woman and Clarke knew that. But Monroe had reported nothing out of place and Clarke couldn't contradict her.

She leaned back from her computer and rubbed her eyes. When she reopened them, Clarke saw her mother pacing her own office across the hall. She was starting to regret choosing the office nearest Abby. Clarke looked passed her mother to stare at the computer sitting on the desk. If there was anything to find, it would be there. But she had no reason to be looking on her mom's computer and she would have to think of a story to be in the office in the first place. She couldn't just walk in and sit there without Abby being with her. People were walking around the hallway, always glancing through the large windows. Someone would mention it around the office and Abby would find out.

With a sigh, Clarke reorganised the files and sent them back to Monroe with a thank you note. Her phone rang as soon as she had clicked out of her email and when she saw who was calling, a small smile tugged at her lips. Bellamy's name may not have been flashing on the screen but the fake one she used was.

"Hey," she said after casting a look through the office window and into the hallway.

"Hi, did you find anything?" Bellamy sounded like he whispering but trying to be hear so she guessed he was hiding from Cage or another board member.

"I looked at every file we have; there was nothing out of the ordinary. You were right. I'll have to check Mom's computer. Any luck with Cage?"

"I haven't been able to get into his personal files but it's the same here: no unusual files or transactions. And I won't be able to look for a few days because I need to head to the Italian offices of _Romulus._ The boys need me to check out the sales there as well as their worries about how fast the Ark success is going."

Clarke suddenly sat straight up in her office chair and clicked her nails off the computer mouse. "Bell, the boys are geniuses with tech. I bet they could get something for us to check Abby and Cage's computers without us getting caught."

There was a short silence but then Bellamy replied, "I think you might be the genius. I'll ask them as soon as I get there."

"Oh," Clarke said, "and tell them to eat more fruit and that there better be no energy drinks in sight when I see them next."

"Wow, no wonder they call you Mom."

"Right, as if you approve of those toxic drinks either? Just bring me back another one of those scarves from the store next to the office. They are gorgeous. I'll pay you for it when you get back."

"Nah, your birthday is next month anyway. Anything other orders to give while I'm away?"

The fact that Bellamy was suddenly going to be out of the country hit Clarke a little too painfully. She blinked for a moment and then asked, "How long will you be gone again?"

"Three days. Try not to miss me too much."

Clarke managed to snort and replied, "Yah right, in your dreams. I'll see you in three days then."

Bellamy was quiet for too long of a second. Then he said softly, "I'll see you."

With that, he hung up. Clarke put away her phone and found herself staring at the blank screen of her computer. This wasn't the first time they would be separated. He had a phone. And email. So why did she feel so uncomfortable?


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Crossed Busniess Partners**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

Bellamy opened the door of the old fashioned elevator, the metal screeching in protest. That only made his headache worse and he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.

Long flights like the one he had just endured were always a bore without Clarke there. As soon as they left Ark, it was safe to be seen together so they could actually sit side by side on the flight. He would let her fall asleep against his arm and she would always banter with him over whatever movie was on screen. They once got into a screaming match over the Pacific Ocean. The only weird part had always been that everyone else thought she was his girlfriend; other passengers, air hostesses and even a pilot once. After a while, they just went with it. Really, it wasn't much of a surprise that "fake relationship" was their go to excuse.

With his one bag slung over his shoulder, Bellamy walked down the bright hallway until he reached the large double doors. He didn't even glance at the name printed on the glass as he pushed his way inside. Felling a bit more relaxed after such a long flight, he dumped the bag on a nearby leather couch and walked past the empty reception desk. The office was not officially open on a Sunday but the boys were always in the back room working away. When he reached the archway, he took in the familiar three desks and the large back window with a view of the Italian city. There was, however, the absence of any typing or monitoring computers.

"It is a matter of principle Monty!" Jasper shouted from his desk, "You cannot just go around eating another man's sandwich and expect no retribution!"

Monty glared at him from the other side of the room, looking very scary for a man with a mustard stain on his shirt. "It was my sandwich that I ordered from the restaurant and you took it from underneath my nose!"

"Where is your damn evidence?!"

Miller was the only one to spot Bellamy standing there but he made no move to alert his co-workers. Bellamy let them argue for another moment just because of pure exhaustion. Finally he snapped, "I swear, I am going to fire both of you and send you through the window."

Jasper and Monty, who had worked for him too long to be really scared of him, just jumped in their seats and looked at their boss. "Hey! What do you know about sandwich etiquette?" Jasper asked casually.

Bellamy folded his arms and stared at the three of them. "I am exhausted and hungry. Right now, I just want you to do your jobs; not argue about food."

Miller turned to his computer screen and glanced at the numbers that appeared. Jasper and Monty did not follow his example. "Seriously? We haven't seen you or Clarke in months and all we get is a "do your jobs?" No hello, how are you, can I buy you another sandwich?"

Bellamy strode down the walkway between the desks and sat down heavily on the comfy armchair in the corner. "It is not my fault that you guys get your lunches mixed up. Now I have just been on a cramped plane for too many hours and I would like to know why the hell I needed to be here so early."

Monty pouted slightly and turned back to his computer. "We should have said that both you and Clarke should come-you're never this grumpy when she's here."

Bellamy felt his breath hitch and he folded his arms tightly. He did not need a reminder of how Clarke affected him. They may have talked about that kiss but it was still popping up at random times in his brain. "Can you please just hurry up so I can shower and sleep for six hours?" he asked with a plea in his tone.

"You don't even know why we asked you to come?" Jasper protested but Miller shot him a disbelieving look across the room. "Yes, he does. We're worried about the Ark headquarters and the high increase in sales since we set up."

Jasper frowned at this, his eyes darting over to his computer screen. "Huh...guess I missed that part because of my despair over losing my sandwich..."

"_Your_ sandwich?!"

Miller ignored them both and turned his screen around for Bellamy to see. The light from the window gave it a slight shine but Bellamy sat up and concentrated on the numbers. "They're really great figures, Miller-and I knew that. You wanted me to come in right after my flight to tell me good job on the business?"

Miller sighed and gritted his teeth. "Things are going a little too fast. Sales are always on the up, we're getting new clients every day and the international numbers are really holding up. The problem is that it's happening all at once. Don't you think it is going a little too well?"

Bellamy felt the headache kick back in and he folded his arm with a sigh. "Moving to Ark was always going to be the trickiest part of this whole plan and yet it's going beyond "well". I know that Murphy and Raven were thinking the same thing but we can't slow down. We have to keep going until both _Blake_ and _Griffin_ are done."

The three men in front of him seemed more uneasy and they refused to meet his gaze. "It's just-these are the two most successful companies that have existed in one city for decades. It can't be as easy as just...waltzing in and winning? Right?"

Uncertainty bubbled in Bellamy's gut; this had been exactly what he and Clarke had been talking about before. Everything was going too great; everything was a bit too quiet. _Blake_ and _Griffin_ did not just sit back and let other take what belonged to them. "Look, Clarke and I have already discussed this. We're worried about our family companies being up to something and we've been looking into it."

The boys looked at them expectantly but Bellamy shrugged. "We found nothing so far but that doesn't mean there's nothing there. If there is anything underhanded going on, it will be on the private computers of Abby and Cage. Clarke thought you guys might have something that could help us take a look at their files?"

Jasper's eyes lit up and he darted away from his desk like a bullet. "I have just the thing!" he said, as he started to rummage through the drawers in the corner cupboard. That was where he kept all his gadgets so Bellamy kept far away from it when he was in town.

Monty huffed slightly and said, "You know, I could just hack into their computers from nearby. That way we wouldn't even have to be in the building."

"Definitely not," Bellamy ordered, "Clarke and I found you when you were about to be arrested. The deal is you stay out of trouble and we give you a job."

Monty actually pouted and whined, "But Dad! I want to hack computers like all the other kids!"

Miller snorted and tried to hide his laugher but Jasper was all out chuckling. Bellamy could only shake his head. It was difficult to keep his three friends on the right side of the law sometimes. Granted, what he and Clarke were doing was barely legal but Miller, Jasper and Monty seemed like magnets for the authorities. At first, he hadn't been sure if they should hire them to run the tech side of _Romulus_; keeping an eye on all finances and their competitors. But Clarke had said who better to create the perfect tech team than the people who could break into any computer?

Jasper emerged from the cupboard holding two black discs. They were about the size of a small coin but Bellamy knew from experience that they were probably filled with enough technology to make his head spin. "All you and Clarke have to do is stick these to the bottom of the computers. Then we can give access all the files on those computers; we can send them onto you guys when we find something of interest."

Bellamy took the discs and turned them over his hands for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at Jasper and asked, "Are these things even legal?"

Jasper looked at him with slight confusion. "Why do you ask me questions that you already know the answer to?"

There had been more clicking away on keyboards while they had been plotting and then Miller spoke again. "Bellamy, did you see the news lately? There's been some fighting in Ark between Griffins and Blakes."

"There has always been fighting, Miller," Bellamy said with exhaustion in his voice.

Yet Miller shook his hand and looked at his screen. "I don't know...I've been keeping an eye on things and there has been a huge increase in street violence ever since _Romulus_ set up."

Bellamy glanced at him and suddenly realised that he hadn't just been called in about the high sales. They were worried about the feud. "Listen, people are pissed with both companies because they've finally found a new one that has no baggage or bullshit. That caused unrest; which was exactly what we wanted?"

"You wanted over thirty people to end up in hospital during a pub brawl?" Miller questioned and that made Bellamy sit up.

He had heard of the brawl but thirty people? "Look, we know that the end game to help the people of Ark but they've always solved problems by throwing things through windows or shouting. You have to admit that you are stirring the pot to the extreme here," Miller reasoned.

Bellamy must have looked very concerned because Miller quickly added, "Not that I think we should stop or anything. I'm just saying that we should know the damage we're causing while we're trying to make a better life for everyone."

Bellamy bit the inside of his mouth and immediately wanted to call Clarke. How had they missed this? How had they not thought about how people would react to finally getting away from Griffin and Blake's clutches? Of course, there would be fighting. There would be some who would want to stay in the old ways of the rivalry while others would argue for leaving it behind. But they would still riot on the streets like they always have done. The boys were looking at him as if he knew the answers to all their problems so Bellamy sat up straight in the chair once more.

"The plan goes ahead; we can't change course now. All we can do is hope this city doesn't destroy itself until we finished what we set out to do." It was the only answer he had to give to them; not that it made him feel any better.

* * *

The club was packed to the rafters; the air was humid and smelt like beer and fruity cocktails. Clarke wrinkled her nose as another person tried to shove past her to get to the bar. "_Where are you going? I'm literally right in front_!" she thought to herself but managed to keep cool.

She really didn't know how her work friends managed to get her to come to Grounders, the busiest club in the city on a Saturday night. A few hours ago, she had just been typing away at her desk, thinking about the movie marathon she had planned for the night. It was a number of historical films that irritated Bellamy because they were inaccurate and she was going to send him constant updates to annoy him. That was fun right? Well, it was to her. Clarke had left the club scene long ago and she was more selective about who she spent her time with. But Monroe and the other girls had swung by her office and demanded that she come out for at least one hour before they were all going to be working hard Monday morning.

_Griffin_ had just landed a fairly big deal to build the new sports stadium. It would be all hands on deck for the next few months yet Clarke had felt uneasy ever since he heard the news. Her mother had mentioned nothing about getting the stadium and Clarke was sure that they didn't have the financial backing to support it. It made her itch to take a look at Abby's computer. Maybe it was better that she had gotten out of the building for the night.

After grabbing the two drinks, Clarke shoved her way past the dancers to the VIP area. All the girls from work were there and they seemed to be having a great time. They cheered when they saw her and she handed Monroe her drink.

"You know," Harper shouted over the music, "I heard a rumour that Clarke could really handle her shots back in the day."

Clarke looked slightly offended and she replied, "Back in the day? I'm the same age as you!"

"But you're so serious!" Monroe quipped, "Would it hurt for you to have some fun?"

I'm fun, Clarke thought to herself. It was not her fault that these girls never saw her that way. "Shots are not fun; they are always mistakes. Mark my words," she advised but the girl brushed off her advice. They had just ordered a round of said shots when Monroe practically punched Clarke in the arm.

"Woah, Blake at three o'clock," she hissed and they all spun around.

Octavia Blake had just marched into the club with a group of people behind her. Clarke frowned at their unfamiliar faces. Octavia may give off the image of a party girl but Clarke had seen the real her. Lincoln was her best friend and she talked the most to people she knew who lived in his city. It was as if Octavia was just waiting until she could leave Ark and finally live her own life. These partying strangers were just people who clung to her to get into the VIP section. At least Clarke knew that Octavia was aware of all this; a fierce protective instinct came out in her for the younger girl. Wow, she had been spending too much time with Bellamy. Octavia seemed to ignore her completely, even though her group clearly spotted the Griffin party.

"I know we hate them and everything but this is a new dress and I can't have it damaged in a brawl," Harper said and the other girls turned their backs on the Blakes. Clarke however, could not keep still or relax. She did not want to be there and she certainly did not want to be reminded of this feud. The hot air, the noise and the general uncomfortable energy got too much and Clarke quickly stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she yelled at Monroe but the other girl seemed to just wave at her. Clarke sighed and made her way down the brightly lit hallway to the private bathroom. The attendant smiled at her as she passed but Clarke was glad to get five minutes to herself as she turned the corner. She had just finished washing her hands and flatting out her stray blonde hairs when there was a knock on the door.

Clarke yelled out, "Just a second!" but the person knocked again, with more determination this time. Rolling her eyes, Clarke dried her hands and went to unlock the door. But when she saw Octavia standing there with a cheeky grin, she froze.

"Octavia, what-."

Octavia simply pushed past her and shut the door again quickly. "Damn Clarke, for a girl who can keep a relationship a secret you have bad reflexes."

"What are you doing? People can't see us together in public O. It's already tense out there for our groups to be in the same building."

Octavia just shrugged away her worries and fixed her make up in the expensive mirror. "Relax Clarke. Those people I came with are happy that I got them into the VIP section so they won't care where I go. And I thought you said you didn't have that many friends? Are you friend cheating on me Griffin?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh and she leaned against the marble sink. "They're just some people from work; they like me well enough but I am still the boss's daughter. They won't notice that I'm gone."

Octavia bumped her hip with her own and gave her a smile. "Well, that is why we are such good friends. Why party with a bunch of strangers when we can bitch about them in the bathroom?"

Clarke laughed again but even she could tell it sounded bitter. Octavia gave her a questioning stare and Clarke found herself shrugging. Talking to Octavia was become more like talking to Raven; comfortable and outside the realm of this feud.

"I don't know O. Do you ever just get...exhausted of playing this part? Being this person that you don't even know?" Octavia pulled herself onto the fancy counter and pondered her question.

"You mean, pretending to care about the feuds and business and generally the opinions of other people? Yah, kinda sucks. But I have Lincoln and a future that does not involve this city or Blake. That is what keeps me going most days. And you have Bellamy."

Clarke paused at this, something in her chest sparking. She did have Bellamy. Ever since she had met him, really met him, she had felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It was like, for the first time in her life, she did not have to be the Griffin daughter. He didn't mind if she was grumpy or upset; he was actually the first person since her dad and Wells that she did not have to play a part for. It was very freeing.

"Yes," she replied softly, "I do have Bellamy. And you."

Octavia tapped her long nails off the counter and beamed at her. "Yup, you are stuck with two stubborn Blakes, my friend. Speaking of, how has the past two days been without Bellamy? Do you miss him?"

Clarke gave her a narrowed stare and she said, "I think you are focused way too much on our relationship. Sometimes I think you're collecting info for a scrapbook or something." Octavia rolled her eyes and kept prodding her.

"Come on, you miss him!" Clarke felt her face turning red and Octavia spotted it. "I knew it! Be honest, how often have you been texting him?"

Nearly every hour plus video chats.

"Um...I don't know. Once or twice a day, maybe?"

Octavia raised an eyebrow and said, "If I checked your phone right now, would it tell me you're a liar?"

"Ok, alright! Maybe more than once or twice," Clarke grumbled, and Octavia actually squealed. "You two are just so cute! But in like an adult cool way. I can totally see you guys making pancakes for each other while you argue about who takes out the trash. Adorable."

Well, he has made her pancakes before.

"It must be cool to be able to go back and forth to each other's places without worrying if I'm going to pop up."

"What?" Clarke asked, with a slight frown.

"I mean, Bell never has anyone he doesn't really like over to his place; it's like his own space you know. So really, I'm the only one other than you who must go over there on a regular basis. It must have sucked trying to hide any trace of yourself in your boyfriend's apartment."

Clarke blinked at her but then nodded quickly. "Oh yes, it was kind of inconvenient. But that's not a problem now."

"I know," Octavia said happily, "Bell must be tripping over your stuff these days. And don't let him annoy you about those history books of his-they really don't need to be in perfect order on the shelf."

Clarke laughed along with her but her brain was too busy panicking. Once again, Octavia was right. She should be comfortable in Bellamy's apartment, just like he should be at her place. Oh, they had so much work to do.

* * *

She and Octavia managed to part ways without being seen together. There was a tense moment when Octavia waved at her behind the attendant's back but Clarke managed to keep a straight face. Bellamy had been right about his sister; she really did not care what people thought of her.

Clarke returned to the girls but another hour later, they barely noticed when she said she was heading home. In the cab, her phone dinged with a message from Bellamy. She did not grin and turn red, nope. She was just a little overheated. He wanted to video chat and she sent back a yes by the time she was at her building. She knew that Italy was a couple of hours ahead so it might be early morning there. He was an early riser so she gave it little thought.

Her feet ached as she pushed her door open and she had her heels kicked off by the time it was closed again. The sparkly dress came off as did her make up and she snuggled up in sweats and an old jumper. Her phone rang just as she climbed into her warm bed.

"I hate my shoes," she grumbled to Bellamy as he face appeared on her screen. He looked about as tiered as she was, only there were rays of soft yellow light shining on his face.

"Morning to you too Princess," he said, his voice low and raspy.

"It's still night here," she replied, "What are you doing up that early?"

Bellamy shrugged and she could see the pillows beneath his head. "I couldn't sleep much; my brain won't stop working."

Clarke settled down against her headboard with a frown. "What do you mean? I thought the meetings went really well? And you're flying home tomorrow. Or today for you I guess."

Bellamy gave her a quick grin but he looked so serious. "The boys told me something after I landed and it's be bothering me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, now I'm freaking out. What is it?"

Bellamy sighed and licked his dry lips before speaking. "There's been a rise in violence ever since _Romulus_ set up. Ark has always been like this with fights and brawls but...people are really getting hurt Clarke. I think it's because of us."

Clarke slumped against her pillows and closed her eyes tightly. Of course. Why hadn't they considered this before? "People are getting free from _Griffin_ and _Blake_. They're finally able to say and do what they want."

"Not to mention that there are people still loyal to both sides so they pick fights with the people who have gone to _Romulus_. Everything is getting to a breaking point."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do about it? Ask them can they please stop ripping each other's throats out?" Bellamy grumbled.

She watched as he rubbed his eyes and tried to stay awake. "We can't be responsible for what people chose to do Princess. Just like how we can't stop them from fighting this feud in our names. We have to remember the end game in all of this."

Clarke found herself nodding and not for the first time in nearly three days, she wished he was with her. It was a strange feeling for her and she knew that it must be because of this fake relationship. It was the only explanation she could come up with. It wasn't like she had always had such affection for Bellamy right? Yah, it was just the game they were playing.

"So, have you talked to my sister recently? She's been missing some of my calls."

Clarke smiled at his worried tone. "She's fine; you know how she is with her phone. I talked to her tonight actually. She snuck into the bathroom with me at Grounders. That girl really has little fear."

Bellamy frowned at her through the screen and he said, "You were at Grounders? I thought that wasn't your scene anymore."

Clarke huffed and shot back, "I can be fun! I can go to nightclubs."

Bellamy actually started to laugh and it was a moment before he replied. "I know you can be fun-you nearly drank me under the table at the bar in London, remember?"

Clarke groaned as those memories came back to her. Or the lack of memories. "Yah, I remember some of that night."

"I certainly do. I have to carry your ass back to the hotel-as your drunken mind told you to go swimming in the Thames."

Clarke shoved her face into her pillow as Bellamy's laughter rumbled out of the phone. It was as if the sound of his voice made all the weariness disappear from her body. She stopped feeling so drained and lonely by Bellamy telling her what a crazy drunk she is.

"I missed you."

It slipped out before she knew it, hanging in the air with such razor sharp clarity that it hurt. Her phone was still in her hand but it was resting on the other pillow and although she knew Bellamy could see her, she did not dare look at the screen. Clarke swallowed carefully and prepared an explanation when Bellamy finally spoke.

"I missed you too. I'll be back by tomorrow."

Clarke finally looked up and saw him staring at the screen, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Octavia thinks my stuff is all over your apartment," she blurted out, trying not to remember how her lip had once been between those teeth.

Bellamy blinked slowly, as if trying to absorb her words. "What? Did she say that tonight?" "Yah, she thinks now that she knows we're together, we don't need to "hide all our stuff out of sight" or something? Why does she think of these things before we do?"

"It's might be because she's a mastermind," Bellamy grumbled, before turning his head to grab his watch. Clarke could see it in the corner of the screen and Bellamy huffed. "Alright, I need to catch a least some sleep before I get my flight. When I get back we can figure out the whole apartment thing. I'll text you when I land?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight...or good morning." Bellamy chuckled again and hung up, leaving Clarke staring at a blank screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"A little to the left would be better. It's creates a more casual look," Murphy advised Clarke.

She turned her head away from the coffee table to frown at him. "You are not helping. At all."

Murphy just shrugged and went back to eating the chocolate ice cream from the tub. Raven was sat beside him on the stool, one elbow on Bellamy's kitchen counter. "Personally I think you are taking this a little too seriously. Octavia is not going to notice if your things aren't in the right place."

Clarke spun around in her work heels, one of her medical books clutched to her chest. "You don't understand! Octavia is sharp ok? She notices things. She's always the one who is bringing up the next, obvious stages in relationships and Bellamy and I have to scramble to meet them."

"It's so weird," Murphy agreed as Raven dug into the ice cream. "It's almost as if she's been in a real relationship before. Shocking."

"Shut up." Clarke sighed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun after putting down her book for the tenth time. God, this was more complicated than she thought.

Bellamy had arrived home a week ago and since then they had been trying to fool Octavia about their apartments. It had sounded easy enough: just mix up their belongings and make it look like they were practically living together. Except now Clarke was freaking out. Did she bring too many of her shoes? Did the coffee table really need to have four of her books or should three be enough? Was there a small chance that she was over thinking this? Murphy and Raven were no help; they thought the whole situation was hilarious.

"Why did you guys call over again? Bellamy gets pissed when people just show up uninvited," she asked them. Her eyes darted to the ice cream and she added, "Plus you're eating his food."

"Anya called me," Raven said and she put her spoon down. "Apparently, Cage has hired her to dig up dirt on me and Murphy so he can discredit _Romulus_."

Clarke snorted as she arranged her DVDs beside Bellamy's. She was momentarily distracted when she actually found some of her favourite movies already in the pile but she carried on. "Of all the private detectives in the city, he picks the one who was childhood friends with you. What did she says we should do?"

Raven pursed her lips and then replied, "She's not going to betray us but she does think we should leak something. Being too clean will send up more red flags than something small."

Clarke nodded and she walked over to lean against the counter beside them. "Alright, that's smart. But it can't be about Murphy. If we even admit a little of his cons, then everything may get out."

Murphy looked personally offended and he exclaimed, "Excuse me! I know how to cover my tracks thank you."

Raven just shushed him and looked back at Clarke. "So it's has to be me? Alright."

Clarke gave her a careful look that Raven read easily. "It's fine Clarke, I'm a big girl. I can handle it. How about...that fact that I was homeless for a few months? That's not terrible."

Murphy nodded with some enthusiasm. "Homeless genius becomes billionaire CEO. Sounds like a story the public would love. Do you want them to know how you ended up with no home?"

"What, my alcoholic mother? Nah, I don't care. Cage can do his worst." Murphy bumped her shoulder with his and she managed a smile.

Clarke glanced between them for a moment. They had come so far together as partners. She was so thrown sometimes by how well they cared for and knew each other. It was kind of like her and Bellamy.

The past week had been a bit of a whirlwind. There were so many emotions buzzing around her brain and all of them involved Bellamy. Something had changed between them but she couldn't pinpoint the moment it happened. There was something there, something important and unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had actually wanted to pick him up from airport, that's how excited she was to see him. When he had texted her to say he was back, she had smiled so big people actually asked her if she was ok. This was so unlike all her past relationships. They fought like cat and dog but there was never any question of how much they liked each other's company. Even just seeing him had become a main point in her day. And they weren't even dating. No matter what the younger Blake thought.

"What time is Octavia coming over at?" Raven asked, glancing over to the clock on the wall.

"In an hour. It'll be enough time for Bellamy to get home from work, fix some dinner and for me to stop freaking out," Clarke said as she put her coat up beside Bellamy's on the front door hooks.

Giving the room another once over, she nodded with determination and returned to the kitchen. Murphy had just about eaten all of the ice cream and cleaned his mouth. He had left the last scoops for Raven and Clarke pretended not to notice.

"I don't know why you are so panicked about this whole situation," he drawled, "I figured you'd be good at it. The first time I met you guys, I thought you were dating."

Clarke startled at the omission but Raven was nodding along. "Me too. You were a cute couple in that smelly diner."

Clarke glanced between them as she clenched her fingers together. "Seriously?" she replied, trying to be casual, "You really thought Bellamy and I were in love with each other...all those months ago?"

Raven shrugged and dropped her spoon into the empty tub. "Pretty much. There was something there...how close you two were."

Clarke was so busy she missed the sudden glint in Raven's eye and the girl added, "Maybe it was just the shock of seeing you two together in the same place. And those seats were tiny; I'm sure anyone would have looked like a couple sitting like that."

Murphy looked at her with utter confusion. "What? They were-."

Raven cut him off by kicking him in the leg. He bit his lip in pain and sent her a glare. Once again, Clarke appeared not to take any notice. "Well," Raven said with fake cheer, "We better be going before Bellamy gets back and sees that we ate his dessert. Bye Clarke."

She dragged Murphy by the shirt sleeve until he went after her.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow?" Clarke finally replied and they nodded a bit too rapidly.

"Yup, but not too early. We don't want to wake you on a Saturday after your sleepover," Raven said with a grin before quickly pushing Murphy and herself out the front door.

Clarke blushed from just thinking about that night. Octavia had apparently thought that Clarke was staying over for their movie night since, you know, that's why normal people did when they were a couple. That meant having to share a bed with Bellamy because clearly, neither one of them could sleep on the couch. Clarke huffed and picked up her phone.

Bellamy really needed to get home soon before she started to eat the rest of his food for comfort.

* * *

Bellamy strolled down the hallway of _Blake_, a stack of files in his hands. He nodded to his co-workers and smiled at the cleaning lady as she walked by. The sun was setting behind the large open window and Bellamy was counting down the minutes until he could clock out for the day.

He was also counting the minutes it would take Cage to take the elevator to the cafeteria, get a sandwich and then return to his empty office. Those were precious minutes for Bellamy.

He turned casually around the corner and went through Cage's door. The office was clean-weirdly so- and Bellamy spotted the computer sitting on the glass desk. Clearing his throat slightly, Bellamy just walked over and placed the files down on the desk beside the keyboard. As he started to scribble a note for Cage to leave with the files, he stuck Jasper's computer disc onto the back of the computer. He placed it low, where no one would spot it and quickly finished the note. Job done; he could now get out of his parents' old office. It brought back too many memories for him and seeing Cage in it only made him angry.

Bellamy darted for the door and exited it with a sigh of relief. A moment later however, he nearly walked into Kane.

"Hey kid," the older man said, "What are you still doing here? I thought you wanted to leave early?"

Bellamy just shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I was just dropping off some files in Cage's office. He was nagging me for them so I did it shut him up."

He felt terrible lying to Kane; the man had been more of a father to him than his own dad over the years. But this was important; the whole plan was important. And it didn't include just him anymore. It concerned Clarke too. The thought of her, in his apartment waiting for him, made a smile tug at his lips and he was suddenly very ready to leave after all.

Kane frowned at him then and Bellamy gave the man a questioning look. "What?"

Kane hummed for a moment but then replied, "Nothing, you've just seemed...different lately?"

"Different how?"

"Happy."

Bellamy huffed. God, did Kane and Octavia really have to know him so well? "That's what Octavia told me weeks ago and I still don't know what she was talking about. I'm acting as I always have-and I can be happy!"

Kane's eyebrows flew upwards but he simply nodded calmly. "Alright whatever you say. When you are ready to tell me what's going on, I'll be here. Have a good weekend, kid."

Kane left him with an amused smile on his face and Bellamy had to take in a deep breath. What was wrong with him? Was he just walking around with a goofy smile on his face? Was Clarke the reason for that? He could no longer ignore what was going on, that was certain.

Bellamy went through the motions of cleaning his desk and heading for home but his brain was busy with thoughts of Clarke and their situation. It had been a risky idea, pretending to be a couple. They were already close but adding the relationship had changed everything. Or had it just uprooted feelings that were already there? Bellamy shoved that thought away as he got into his car. He wasn't an idiot; he was pretty sure he would have known if he had liked Clarke before all this. Right?

He drove to his apartment after reading a text from Octavia asking what popcorn to bring over. After pulling into his street and parking, he managed to send her a reply. O hated it when he didn't get back to her.

It was late enough in the city; people were already home from work by the time he got to finish early. As he got out of his car and looked up, Bellamy could see the light on in his apartment window. It made a grin tug at his lips and he was suddenly taking great strides to the elevator. He hurried to his door and paused outside it for only a minute. Then he opened it and stepped in.

He let it close behind him as he walked forward and all he could hear was the music. It was a quiet playlist from Clarke and she was dancing away to it in the kitchen. Bellamy leaned against the wall as he watched her make herself at home in his place. She was still in her office clothes but her hair was pulled up in a loose bun and there was an ease about her that he never saw when she near Griffin. Before he started to feel like a stalker, she spotted him.

"Oh thank God you are here!" she exclaimed, as she nearly dropped a packet of pasta. "I thought I would actually have to start cooking."

Bellamy laughed and pushed away from the wall. "Don't worry; I have saved us all from your skills in the kitchen. I see you've been busy."

He could see her things dotted around his coffee table and his sofa; part of him was really quite happy about that. He loved his apartment but it always looked like a single person lived there. Now, strangely, it felt homely.

Clarke shrugged in an almost shy fashion and she replied, "I was just making sure we covered all our bases...and I hope you don't mind that we have to share a room..."

"No," Bellamy said, a little too quickly.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him and his usually quick brain went blank. The fact that he would be sharing a room with Clarke had been on his mind since she had mentioned it to him. There was no way to get around it. It was just that he never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable; he never wanted her to feel like he was pushing his boundaries. Yes, they held hands and his arm was nearly always slung around her shoulders. But that was around Octavia. No matter what he might have been feeling for her, Bellamy wished to put Clarke first in all this.

He avoided her gaze and started to get the dinner ready. "I mean, I can sleep on the floor or-."

"No," Clarke replied, in a far more calm manner.

"It's fine, we're adults. We can handle one night." She said it so calmly that anyone but Bellamy would have been fooled. Yet, he saw the twitch in her jaw and the way her eyes darted away for a second. It made something in his chest leap. Was she feeling something too? Wait, what was he feeling exactly? His head started to spin again and he just began chopping the vegetables.

"How was work today?" Bellamy asked, if only to change the subject.

The weird, tense air around them disappeared as soon as it has hit. Clarke propped herself up on one of the bar stools; leaning her chin on her hand. "Boring as usual. The only productive thing I got done was sticking the disc to my Mom's computer. The boys should be getting all her information as soon as she turns it on."

Bellamy nodded, "Same here. Kane nearly caught me though. I had to lie to him again."

Clarke's gaze softened and she said, "I know you don't like that...I know Kane is important to you and Octavia."

Bellamy put on the water for the pasta before turning back to her with a conflicted smile. "He's just always been there for me and O. Even when he was telling us off for sneaking out or getting into fights. I'm sure he's been to all my games, you know? Even when there was a big meeting at Blake, he would always make time for us."

Clarke watched as that sad smile turned into a happier one. "I remember this one night when my parents were gone on a trip and Kane was babysitting. There was a thunder storm outside and Octavia was scared."

"I bet you were just too brave to be scared by a storm," Clarke teased and Bellamy nodded seriously.

"I was ten and I had stuffed teddy bear dressed as a ninja-clearly I was a badass."

Clarke giggled at thought of a young Bellamy dragging a ninja bear around his house but wanted to hear more of this story. They had talked about their pasts but these little tales were new and exciting.

"Anyway, O was terrified so Kane decided to build a giant pillow fort into the living room. We took every blanket and cushion we could find until we made the masterpiece of pillow forts. He sat between us and read story after story until we fell asleep."

Bellamy's gaze seemed to wander for a second until it found hers again. "That night, I learned the best thing you can ever do for someone to make them feel safe. Building a place for them to call home and letting them know that it will always been a safe and understanding space...it's the one thing I know I need to give my future kids."

He was still staring at her; his eyes soft yet so determined. It made her shiver and the hair stood up on her arms. For a moment, images of dark haired children with blue eyes flashed through her mind before being shoved away. Clarke sucked in a breath and Bellamy noticed. So he let out a light laugh and went back to chopping food.

"So uh, yah, I hate lying to Kane. But it'll only be for another month or two."

Clarke nodded back and she leaned away from the counter. She couldn't ignore the fact that _Romulus_ was doing really well, really quickly and soon, they would no longer have to pretend to be a couple. That made her unsettled in a very uncomfortable way so Clarke just hopped off the stool.

"Octavia will be here in a few minutes. I better go and get changed."

She scurried to his bedroom where she had left her bag earlier that afternoon. She had been in his room many times previously, mostly because his computer sat against the far wall. Across from it was his large bed and the bay window looked out over the other buildings to see the city's skyline. Clarke got out of her work clothes with a happy sigh and slipped into a pair of fluffy socks and sweatpants.

With determined composure, Clarke closed her bag again and picked up Bellamy's clean shirt. They had though it would be a good idea for her to wear something of his-to really sell the relationship. Octavia wore Lincoln's jacket all the time. Normal people in normal relationship did that. Clarke put on the white t-shirt; it was so big that it slipped down one shoulder. Clarke ignored it and pulled her hair into another loose bun.

There; she looked nice and relaxed. Even though the shirt smelt like Bellamy and was there a reason her skin was tingling? Was she allergic to his washing detergent? No, she used the same one.

Clarke cleared her throat and opened the door again to walk back into the kitchen. Bellamy had been busy and the whole apartment smelt like pasta and warm bread. He was standing by the island, pouring the wine.

Clarke grinned and dramatically skidded into the room, her socks sliding over the wood boards. "How do I look? I am girlfriend material?" she asked with a giggle.

Bellamy's eyes snapped to her and something in her chest twisted when that serious stare dragged across her skin. From her warm socks to her loose hair, he seemed to be inhaling her in a way that made Clarke's breath hitch.

Then, he smirked slightly and glanced at her bare shoulder. "All that's missing is a hickey, Princess."

Clarke's mouth fell open at his deep tone. The last time had heard him talk like that had been after he had kissed her for the first time. Bellamy swallowed thickly and she could feel her face heat up.

The sudden knocking on the door made them both jump. "I-I'll go get that," Clarke managed to say and she marched towards the door. Well, she tried to but her socks slipped a few times. It kind of ruined the determined effect she was aiming for.

Octavia bounded into the apartment as soon as the door was opened. "Movie night bitches!" she declared, as she balanced popcorn, chips and box sets.

Clarke quickly closed the door and took some of the things ready to fall out of Octavia's arms. "Careful O," Bellamy advised as he grabbed some plates from the cupboard. Octavia and Clarke left all the items in the counter and Octavia shoved some stray hairs away from her flushed face.

"I am starving. The last thing I ate was a bag of chips from the vending machine at school."

Bellamy was dishing out the food and gave his sister a disapproving stare. "You've been working too hard O. The scholarship is guaranteed-you can slow down."

Octavia shrugged at Bellamy and gladly accepted her dinner. "I am starting tonight big brother. I don't want to think about anything but movies and how much junk food I can eat."

She skipped over to the sofa and Bellamy sent Clarke a look behind her back. Clarke knew it well. It was his I'm worried about Octavia face but the concerned eyes that went with it let her know he wasn't going to say anything tonight. If Octavia wanted to just eat and binge watch shows, then so be it.

They collected their own dinner and joined her in the living room. Octavia wrinkled her nose at her brother's small dining table, which sat between the living room and the doors to the bedrooms. "Bellamy you really need to get another chair for that table. Two is not enough. We can't sit on the couch all the time."

Bellamy just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her. It wasn't the first time they had argued about chairs and Bellamy's lack of apartment decoration. Clarke sat down beside Octavia while Bellamy took the armchair. If his sister noticed all of Clarke's things mixed with his, she didn't say a thing. Clarke was actually a little bit disappointed.

As they ate, Octavia put on the first movie and dessert was quick to follow. For Clarke, the worries about _Griffin_ and _Blake_, her mother and the general annoyance of Ark simply faded away. She spent hours laughing at Bellamy's opinions on the films and Octavia's witty responses. She ate too much and felt full and content. It was a feeling that had evaded her for many years until now.

At some point Bellamy found the empty carton of ice cream and after his rant about dessert theft, he headed out to pick up some more. It appeared that Octavia pouting and saying please in a cute tone was a weak spot for him. He was gone five minutes when Octavia let out a heavy sigh. Clarke glanced at her only to see a faint frown on the girl's face.

"O?" she asked simply. It felt like enough to say because clearly Octavia had been holding something in. Octavia drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"Don't tell Bellamy," she mumbled, "I'm worried that I'm going to miss out on the scholarship for next year."

Clarke felt her stomach drop. The scholarship was everything to Octavia; it was her only way out of Ark for good. She couldn't use Blake money because it would mean that Cage or the company would have some control and that wasn't what she wanted.

"Oh Octavia," Clarke said and she wrapped her up in a hug.

Octavia sniffed but held her tears back. "I got this email a few days ago. It said there a bunch of interviews and exams that I need to sit if I really want the scholarship AND the option of picking the school myself. It's a bunch of crap new rules that they brought in. That's why I've been working so hard the last few days. I need to win this but-."

"You will!" Clarke exclaimed. "I read your older essays on the languages of ancient peoples. They were amazing. You've got this Octavia."

She went quiet for a second but then added, "Plus I can help you with interview techniques and anything else. You are not in this alone, ok? But why on earth do you not want Bellamy to know?"

Octavia leaned back against the couch, her dark hair falling out of its braid. "I just want him to be proud of me. After everything, after all my talk about leaving Ark...I don't want my brother to see me fail before I even start."

"Bellamy is going to be proud of you no matter what. You could do anything and Bell would still think you were the best thing ever. All he's going to do is offer to help you out, not be disappointed."

Octavia sighed heavily and brushed away any stray tears that had fallen. "I know, I know. It's just that so much happened so fast and I wasn't sure how to process it." Octavia sent Clarke a small smile. "I'm really glad that you're here now. I love Bell but sometimes it's nice to talk to another girl."

"Same," Clarke replied, and the girls went back to watching the movie until Bellamy returned with the food.

One movie and three episodes of a tv show later, Octavia yawned loudly and stretched like a cat across the couch.

"I'm exhausted; time for bed I think."

Clarke immediately went about cleaning away the wrappers and glasses and Bellamy started to take care of the dishes. Octavia ran to the bathroom before the other two, even though Bellamy's room had an en suite.

"O you better not use up the hot water in the morning, by the way! There's a reason I moved out," he called through the door but she seemed to ignore him. He rejoined Clarke by the sink and they quickly cleaned up from dinner.

Octavia bounced into the room a few moments later dressed in her pyjamas. "Your spare bed is unfairly comfy Bell. I think I'm going to take it home with me one day," Octavia said.

Her brother and Clarke didn't seem to react to her, other than a smile sent over Clarke's shoulder. Octavia's gaze darted between them and she yawned again. "Wow, it is really late. I guess you two are heading to bed as well."

She moved towards the bedroom once more, her hands linked together. "Goodnight guys, see you in the morning?"

"Night O," Bellamy and Clarke called in unison. It was when Octavia's door was closed that the air in the room changed. It was tense and Clarke found it difficult to meet Bellamy's eyes. So the dishes were cleaned and put away. The lights were turned off.

Soon it was just Clarke and Bellamy in his bedroom. For a city apartment, the night was quiet. Or maybe Clarke was ignoring everything but Bellamy.

It wasn't her fault-she was surrounded by his things and he was walking around in pyjama bottoms and a soft shirt. This was not helping her do-I-feel-something-for-Bellamy-problem. This was a clear mistake. She should just sleep on the couch and then sneak back into the room before Octavia woke up. That could wo-.

"You're thinking too much."

Bellamy's voice made her jump and she looked over to where he was sitting on the bed. The side lamp was on and it made the whole room have a light glow. Bellamy put his phone on the side table and looked back at her. Clarke was not going to stand there like an idiot so she calmly walked over to the bed and got comfortable.

"I really am exhausted," she said, moving her pillows around, "It's been a really long week."

Bellamy, to his credit, just followed her lead and he too just climbed into bed beside her. "This whole sneaking around idea is more work than we thought huh?" he asked with a grin.

Clarke laughed lowly and lay down on her side. She was facing him, which was dangerous really. Yet Bellamy was looking at her with such a kind and open face that she didn't want to close her eyes. This was a side of him that she really liked; the side that he rarely showed anyone else. It gave her a warm feeling to know that he could drop the cold front he put up and would rant about Roman history to her. But now he was staring at her with those soft eyes and she suddenly remembered that the reason she had had a tough week was because he had been gone.

"It'll be over soon," she mumbled, "You won't have to lie to Kane and I can finally have an honest conversation with my mom. That'll be new."

Bellamy poked her shoulder with his hand. "She'll get over this, I know it. You can only put business before people for so long until you ruin yourself."

Clarke hummed in agreement but every thought in her brain halted when Bellamy lay down beside her. He was very close to her and his body heat was far more comforting than it should have been to her.

"Can I turn out the light?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Yah, I just thought that you liked to read..."

"Nah, it's late. And Octavia is an earlier riser."

With that he reached over and flicked the lamp off. The room went dark but she was still aware of him as he settled down again. She listened to him take in a deep breath and then Clarke could just see the rise and fall of his chest. It was as if the world outside of the room disappeared in the space of a few moments.

All that Clarke could register was that Bellamy was in the same bed as her and she was wearing his t-shirt. It was impossible to even consider going to sleep like this; how could she? Yes, the bed was ridiculously comfortable and warm. She was actually tiered and full after all that food. But it was not her bed and there was another person there and...and...

She was sure there was something else but Clarke yawned and forgot what she was worrying about.

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning and snuggled further into her pillows. The sun was barely peeking through the curtains so it didn't disturb her snoozing. Bellamy's arm was thrown across her middle and she could feel his warm front all the way down her back. She was unbelievably comfortable and moving from that bed was the last thing she wanted to do. Her brain just about managed to remind her that she had nothing on that Saturday and her day was completely free.

She heard Bellamy swear, his hot breath stroking the skin on her neck. "Fucking sunlight," he said again and he hid his face in her messy hair. His arm tightened around her and Clarke hummed as she wrapped her hand around it. They laid there in the quiet, just appreciating the minutes of peace and comfort.

Then Octavia shoved her way through the door with a very loud "Good morning!"

Before Clarke could really react, Octavia had opened the curtains and the blinding light of sun hit her face. With a loud groan that was nearly a shriek, Clarke rolled over and buried her face in Bellamy's neck. She had shoved him flat on his back and the arm that had been around her fell to the side. He quickly wrapped his other arm around her again as he cracked his eyes open to glare at his sister.

"Get the fuck out O," he grumbled, his voice low from sleep. Octavia was bouncing around with a wide smile.

"It's the morning and you have stuff for pancakes and waffles! Both of them! We are not wasting this opportunity! Up, up, up!"

Bellamy nearly hit her in the face with a pillow before she darted out of the room again.

"Why is she such a morning person?" Clarke moaned and Bellamy rubbed his free hand along her arm.

"That is a question I have been asking my entire life. The good news is that she makes really great breakfasts." It was a few minutes later when they managed to leave the bed and join the other Blake in the kitchen.

She had already begun making the pancakes and Clarke offered to make the waffles. Bellamy was given the task of setting the table and getting the orange juice. Once their breakfasts were ready, Octavia plopped herself down on one of the chairs while Clarke had to sit across Bellamy's lap.

"I am agreeing with Octavia about getting a new chair," she said, one arm slung around Bellamy's shoulders. "I cannot eat like this all the time."

"I know," Octavia said as she wrinkled her nose, "All this PDA so early in the morning is almost too much-and I'm this relationship's biggest fan."

Bellamy snorted, nearly spilling his glass of juice.

* * *

It was a lazy morning and Octavia didn't get ready to leave until around noon. She and Clarke had sat by his kitchen island, sipping coffee and planning future dinners together. Her bag was abandoned by the doorway as she and Clarke started talked about a trip. Bellamy had answered some emails in his room so he had completely missed most of the conversation.

"Seriously, you would love Lincoln's place. It's big enough for us all to stay there and it's just down the street from the gallery," Octavia said.

Bellamy walked up behind Clarke and placed a hand on her back. "What's this all about?" he asked and Clarke looked around to meet his eyes.

"Octavia was telling me that we should go to Lincoln's city soon. She says we deserve a nice couple's trip together."

The look on her face and her tone of voice was like an icy bucket of water. It cut through the comfortable energy that had surrounded them for the entire morning. They were not a couple; this was only a show.

Obviously Clarke remembered this at some point in her talk with his sister and that truth hit Bellamy right in the gut. He dropped his hand from her back, even when he saw her inhale sharply.

"We'll think about it Octavia," he said, "Work is really busy right now."

What was wrong with them? Situations like this were not supposed to be so comfortable. They were awkward and fumbling. One of them should have argued to sleep on the couch more. One of them should blushed red when they woke up wrapped around each other. Clarke had sat in his lap all morning and neither one of them had a problem with it.

Bellamy's eyes went from Clarke's blank face to Octavia's. She was staring at them with an odd look on her face, part worried and part curious.

"Well...I better get going. And don't worry Bell, I won't study too much."

"I thought I'd never be glad to hear you say those words," he quipped but all his energy seemed to have left.

She grabbed her bag from the door and had her hand on door knob before turning to them again. "Thanks again for the movie night. It really did cheer me up. I'll see you later."

Octavia left quick enough after that and Bellamy was left with an awkward Clarke. "So, I guess that's that," she said softly, "Another task done."

Ouch. A task. It was a task to pretend to like him. That stung a bit. She must have seen his face because she quickly backtracked.

"Sorry, I mean...You get your bed back?"

Bellamy smiled at her blushing face and he blurted out words that he thought he had said only in his mind. "Sharing it with you wasn't exactly a chore Princess."

Clarke blinked at him in surprise and turned her head away. Bellamy just stood there in shock. Shit, he said that out loud.

Clarke hopped off the stool and went in the direction of the bedroom. "I'm just going to collect my stuff and head out. My mom wanted to meet for lunch later and you know how she gets when I'm late."

He watched her run around his apartment, collecting a few of her things but leaving others. "Octavia might stop by again," she said as her excuse.

He just sat on the couch and pretended to be on his laptop until she was ready to leave. She went straight to the door but opened her mouth as if to say something.

Bellamy seemed rooted to his spot and just blinked at her. "I'll see you later?" she asked softly.

Suddenly, Bellamy saw the girl he had woken up to that morning. Clarke stood there, with a hopeful expression and he felt a smile work across his face.

"I'll text you bad puns during lunch with your mom," he said and Clarke laughed.

"I'll try not giggle into my coffee," she said and sent him a wave as she left.

Bellamy leaned back on the couch, his hands laced behind him. Whatever was going on between them, it was definitely a two way street. But this constant pull between real and fake was messing with them both. Their lives had become so intertwined that Bellamy didn't want to ruin it.

At the beginning of all of this, some part of him thought that he and Clarke could end _Romulus_ and split the business at the end and walk away from each other in victory. But now everything was different. And that very fact was making this whole situation very dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Crossed Business** **Partners**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

On the very top floor (of the second highest building in Ark) sat the Griffin family apartment. It was spacious, had five grand bedrooms and a stunning view. The only down side was that it wasn't in the highest building-another not to be mentioned family lived there.

Still the apartment seemed made for royalty and that was exactly what Abby wanted. Clarke had grown up there and while it was a beautiful place, moving out had been for the best. She still had her key and Clarke unlocked the heavy door with a grunt.

She flipped on the bright lights in the marble encased hallway. Dropping her heels by the small table, Clarke paused to sniff the fresh lilies in the vase. Her mother would not be home for another few minutes but if Clarke had been even a little late to dinner that evening, Abby would have lost it. Something was going on with her Mom; something that had started around the time they had asked for a merger with Romulus. She was snappy and more irritable than usual. Abby's work hours went late into the night and it was Clarke who had to remind her Mom to eat and sleep.

Clarke knew the stress was to do with this stadium deal and whatever else was on that computer. She and Bellamy were still waiting for the boys to get back to them. It had been a few days since they had hidden the discs and Monty had just called to complain about the high level security on some files.

Clarke strolled her way through her old home, clicking on the lights as she went. The shine from the steel countertops of the kitchen almost blinded her but she recovered enough to get a glass of water. No one ever cooked in the Griffin kitchen and Clarke knew that her mother was going to order in from the expensive restaurant a few doors down.

"It's been way too long since I've been here..." Clarke mumbled to herself as she placed her empty glass in the sink. She tapped her nails off the counter as if that would miraculously entertain her until her mother arrived. She could always turn on the TV or read one of the numerous books lying around. Clarke raised her eyes to look down the last hallway.

A moment later, she was walking to her old bedroom. She hadn't slept in it since she was eighteen and moving out for college. It wasn't like she even left the city-everyone went to Ark University. But at the time she had to get out from her family's shadow, even if it was just the dorms.

With a second's hesitation, Clarke turned on the main light. Everything was just how she left it, even with a maid cleaning away any lingering dust. Her bed was still there with her desk full of high school text books and notes. Her walls had pictures of animals and family photos. These walls were a dark green and the carpet was light beige. Stepping inside was like being eighteen again. As she sighed, Clarke smelt the vanilla candles that still framed her bath in the en suite. She remembered talking long bubble baths when Ark had become too much. And that had happened a lot. Clarke sat down lightly on the bed, the sheets clean and printed with stripes.

Across from her, she caught sight of the photo on her desk. Her and Wells looked back, smiles stretching across their faces. They were sitting on a bench in the park, sunglasses balanced on their noses. They were sixteen and still thought the world outside of Ark was theirs to explore. Clarke snorted. For Wells, it had been that simple. The Mayor's son had the honour of being neutral in this feud but Clarke was not. However, as she looked at the photo again, Clarke was sure she saw something in the background.

Leaping up, she grabbed the frame and examined the blurs behind her and Wells. Yes; it had to be. She knew that mop of curls and strong jaw anywhere now. With a disbelieving laugh, Clarke sat herself down on the carpet. Her back against her bed, Clarke stared down at Bellamy Blake walking past her sixteen year old self.

He was looking straight ahead and his figure was blurry but she knew it was him. She had had a picture of him in her room for years and never knew. Typical. He probably didn't even remember seeing her that day. The park was huge and couldn't really be split between Griffins and Blakes like the rest of the city. It had been such a nuisance some times. Blake supporters went to one high school, Griffins went to another. If you found yourself in a bar for Blakes, you got out of there fast. Clarke had become used to glares from people she had never met before and being stared at by people supposedly on her "side".

The worst was when they got to high school and teenagers dared crash the other group's parties. It was like a stand off-which one would start a brawl before the other? Clarke had had so many moments of walking into a room and locking eyes with Bellamy. She didn't know what people thought she was thinking-she did not hate him. He would always give her this vacant glance and then look away. She did the same. That was the only time they ever seemed to really meet.

Clarke shook her head as these memories came back to her. Those eyes of his had once been so dark, so uncaring. Now, years later, she had seen them lit up and excited. She had seen them sleepy and threatening to fall as he studied Romulus's figures with her late at night. She had seen them first thing in the morning, staring at her through his long eyelashes. They had looked at her with such care and thoughtfulness, as if her well being was his only concern.

Clarke breathed out heavily and clutched the photo to her chest. It had only been a few days since she had woken up beside Bellamy but every morning since was a disappointment. Her bed, once so comfy, felt too big and cold after one night with him. They hadn't even done anything! Before she could really analyse her thoughts even more, her phone rang in her skirt pocket.

She put the photo frame down beside her and pulled out her phone. Jasper's name came up on the screen and she quickly answered. "Jasper? Do you have something?" she asked only to hear a huff to response.

"A very rude boss. Where's my hello, how are you?"

Clarke stood up with a sigh. "Hello Jasper. Do you have anything?"

There was a shuffling over the line but Jasper did reply. "Yup. We managed to get into the locked files a few minutes ago. Monty tried to do a celebratory handstand but fell over. Anyway, you are not going to believe what we saw."

Clarke darted to the doorway, hoping Abby had not quietly sneaked in. "What is it? Have you called Bellamy?"

"Miller's got him on the other phone but Clarke seriously...this is huge."

Clarke chewed the inside of her cheek as Jasper went on, every word making her more and more stunned. "It looks like _Griffin_ and _Blake_ had been having financial problems for a while. There's only so much companies can do without working with others or expanding to other cities. Both companies have been feeling the pressure, especially since they've both had deals fall through. Seems simple enough right? But we found contracts for big clients, including this stadium thing that your Mom talked about. _Griffin_ and _Blake_ had made promises that they can't keep. Clarke, you don't have the money for this much work at once. And your Mom must know that. According to Monty's calculations, everything is going to crumble sooner rather than later. Not to mention, _Romulus_ is taking clients left right and centre. _Blake_ and _Griffin_ are on their last legs and people are going to start calling in their debts."

"Oh my God," Clarke breathed out and she could only lean against the door frame. She sucked in a deep breath yet her mind refused to stop; refused to deny exactly how bad things were. Peoples' lives were tied up with _Griffin_ and _Blake_. Their savings, their investments; they were going to lose everything. And then her mom would be in the firing line for it.

"There has to be something to fix this," she said but Jasper just made a noise of surprise.

"We can't do anything; _Griffin_ and _Blake_ are sinking ships and there's nothing that can save them now. But _Romulus_ can save people though. If we time this right, and talk to the right people, I think we can transfer every client over to _Romulus_. It will give us majority control in Ark until we can figure out our long term plan."

This was one of those times Clarke needed to talk to Bellamy. But her mother could get home any minute. "How long do we have?" she asked and she could hear some typing.

"We're thinking two weeks, maybe less Clarke," came his answer, "From the moment those companies go, we need to step in."

"That won't stop the riots Jaspers. This city will destroy itself as soon as it hears _Griffin_ and _Blake_ failed." Clarke stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, I'll talk to Bellamy later but it looks like we'll need you, Miller and Monty here in Ark. Sort everything at the office and then get here. Murphy and Raven will meet you at the airport and together, we can solve this."

"Yah, Team _Romulus_ bitches!" Jasper cheered and Clarke couldn't help but smile. It was her Mom's voice calling her from the hallway that made her stomach drop.

"Jasper I have to go. I'll call again as soon as I'm done with dinner." She quickly hung up and put on a happy face. How was she supposed to face her mom after this? Clarke knew that everything her mother had worked for was falling down around her. How was she supposed to chat like nothing was happening?

Clarke turned the corner and prepared a hello but the word caught in her throat. Instead a genuine smile blossomed on her face and she exclaimed, "Wells!"

Before she knew it, her friend had swept her up in a hug. Clarke laughed out loud, barely seeing Abby and Jaha standing by the front door.

"Surprise!" Wells said as he set her down again, "I thought it was time for a visit home."

Clarke punched him in the shoulder and nodded. "Yah I think that too since it's been a few years."

She hadn't realised long it had been until he was standing in front of her.

"They'll be joining us for dinner," Abby said, the frown lines fading from her tiered face.

"It will be lovely for you two old friend to catch up," Jaha added and Abby elbowed him.

Clarke and Wells glanced at each other and he rolled his eyes at her. Their parents had always wanted them to date, which had lead to an awkward few years where Wells thought he was in love with her. They had been kids and it had nearly ended the great friendship they had forged together.

"Yah," Wells said, "It'll be wonderful. And I can't wait to show you pictures of me and Emily's trip to California."

Clarke tried not to grin at the mention of Wells' girlfriend, who was perfect for him. Abby seemed to huff and she lead the way into the dining room without another word. Clarke snorted with laughter and Wells threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Let's see what food Ark has to offer. Please tell me they finally outlawed those hideous pastries. Who puts that much sugar in a pastry?!"

* * *

Dinner went much better than Clarke could ever have dreamed. Wells distracted her from her worries and she managed to have a civil conversation with her Mom and Jaha. The two adults excused themselves to Abby's study after dessert and Clarke watched them go.

All her concerns then came back and she didn't notice Wells until he handed her a drink. She looked up at him and he gave a kind smile.

"Come on Griffin, to the Terrace of Truth."

Clarke laughed despite herself and took the drink. They walked out through the living room's double doors to stand on the large terrace that ran around the apartment. The night was cool and when Clarke leaned against the brick ledge, she could see the city lights for miles. Wells stood beside her and they rested their drinks on the wide ledge. As kids, they had always talked out there for totally privacy and the Terrace of Truth had seen many secrets spilt. Being out there, with Wells beside her and the recent news pressing on her heart, Clarke wanted nothing more than to tell him everything. And Wells could see that.

"So," he started, "I heard _Griffin_ and _Blake_ finally got some competition in this town. _Romulus_...what a name."

"I always liked it," she mumbled in reply. It had been Bellamy's idea, spoken to her on a hot day in Rome. He had been eating gelato with sunglasses balanced on his head.

"Is something going on at _Griffin_?" Wells asked softly, "Is _Romulus_ the reason why you look upset and your Mom looks exhausted?"

Clarke let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "No, my Mom looks exhausted because of her own actions...and of Blake's actions." She clutched her drink and added, "Maybe _Romulus'_ too..."

"Clarke?" The wind brushed against her face as she turned to face him. "There is something...but Wells you cannot tell anyone. Not your father, not Emily. It can never leave this terrace."

Wells nodded once and that was enough for her.

"_Romulus_ belongs to me. I started it over a year ago with the goal to take down _Griffin_ and _Blake_."

Wells' face went completely slack and he said nothing for a minute or two. "Ok...ok...but the CEOs Murphy and Reyes?"

"We brought them in as faces for the company but they've earned their spots. They know that company better than I do sometimes." Clarke felt a wave of emotion rising and she shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt my Mom. I did not set out to make her work like this. But we have to keep going because there is no giving up now. Wells-crap, Wells, _Griffin_ and _Blake_ are both done. They've run out of funds, they've got too many deals and my people tell me that any week now, they're going to have to shut down."

Wells straightened up, his hands braced against the stone. He looked out at the horizon in silence. "Wow, Ark without _Griffin_ or _Blake_...I did not think it was possible. But of course, you _would_ plan a takeover under everyone's nose."

That made her laugh and she took hope from his light tone. Wells shrugged and smiled. "Maybe this is for the best. I'm guessing that when _Griffin_ and _Blake_ fall, _Romulus_ will pick up the pieces. At least people will have a company that isn't wrapped up in this feud."

Clarke nodded once and took a gulp from her glass. When she set it down again, she caught Wells' narrowed gaze. "We?" he asked, his voice tight, "You said "we". Who else is involved with this?"

Clarke seemed to hold her breath until Wells asked again. "Clarke? Who is "we"?"

Clarke finally met his gaze and said calmly, "Bellamy Blake."

Wells pushed himself away from the ledge and carded his hands through his hair. "Holy crap Clarke! What the hell?!" he hissed, his expression flitting between furious and worried. "Bellamy of all people?! Of all the great business men in this city, you chose a Blake!"

Clarke's temper got the better of her and she snapped. "I didn't choose him Wells, we thought of this together! We're a team. He has been beside me this entire time and I know if anyone finds out it will be war. But we had to take that risk together."

Wells let out a heavy breath through his nose and walked back to stand with her. He stayed silent for a moment and then looked at her finally. "You are right: if anyone finds out the two of you are working together, there will be fighting. That's what I'm worried about. Screw the feud, it's stupid. But people follow it and if they see a Blake and Griffin..."

He folded his arms and bit the inside of his cheek. "I just can't believe you two are pulling this off. I mean, now that I think of it you two are crazy enough..."

Clarke punched him again but it had no energy behind it. "We're trying to make things better," she explained, "He's just as trapped as I am in this city."

Wells groaned at her words; he knew her too well. He knew that freedom was all she craved and he could not hold her back from it. "Alright. Alright. You have actually convinced me that Crazy Plan could work. But only because it's already winning and there is not a thing I can do."

Clarke smiled widely and the weight was lifted from her shoulders. "It's so great to be able to tell you all this. I hated lying."

"I'll bet," Wells replied, his tense posture gone. "I just can't believe that you and Bellamy actually get along. He and I were friends in high school and I always thought you'd end up hating each just on personality alone."

Clarke's smile faded from ecstatic to soft without her noticing. "He's...not what I expected. Oh believe me, he can be arrogant and stubborn. He rants and gets grumpy. But Bellamy is one of the best men I've ever met. He's kind and understanding. He calls me out but never makes me feel stupid. I really think that I couldn't have done any of this without him."

"Shit."

Clarke jumped and turned to stare at Wells' shocked face. It was the most stunned he had looked all night and that was saying something.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Wells' mouth lifted into a half smile. "You're in love with him."

Clarke blinked, her voice caught in her throat. "W-what?! No, no I am not."

"Yes you are. You, Clarke Griffin, are hopelessly in love with Bellamy! Oh my God!" Wells burst into laughter but it was teasing and light-hearted; even thought Clarke barely heard it.

Clarke tore her eyes away from his face to stare at the city. It was all too much. To hear her feelings out loud like that made them all too real. How could she be in love with him, of all people? It must be just the fake relationship. It must be. Wells' hand on her shoulder made her turn back.

"Clarke?" he said in a much calmer tone, "You do know how you feel right? You've always had a good grasp on what you're feeling. You've always been clear. And how you feel about Bellamy is written all over your face when you say his name. Why is this time so difficult?"

"He's a Blake!" Clarke hissed, "And he's impossible!" She blurted out everything, from faking the relationship for Octavia to these unfolding feelings. Wells took it all in with a cool face but a cheeky smile. She finally let out a breath and took another drink. Wells just kept grinning at her.

"You are so far gone Griffin," he said when she was done. "You fake date Bellamy, which then reveals that you've been falling for him this whole time. Only you think it's all pretend."

Clarke frowned, her glass nearly empty at this point. "I can't be falling for him and it has to be pretend. You don't just...fall in love by holding hands."

Wells raised an eyebrow at her. "Clarke, how long have you known Bellamy?"

Clarke shrugged stubbornly. "I don't know. Known of him all my life and then started to really know him a year ago. So?"

"So a year," Wells replied, "And how many days of that year have you spent with him? How many times have you called him, texted him or spend weekends with him?"

"We were plotting a corporate takeover," Clarke whined as her excuse.

"Really?" Wells asked, "You guys just talked about _Romulus_ and business?"

Clarke actually pouted slightly. "...No..." Why did he always reduce her to a five year old when he was around?

With a loud laugh, Wells leaned against the ledge again. He seemed to be thinking quietly to himself so Clarke just stayed silent. Wells was making sense, to her great annoyance. When he said it back to her, everything made more sense. The two friends stood there for a few minutes, just staring out at their city. Somewhere in that mess of buildings, Bellamy and Lincoln were watching the game while Octavia was having a dinner meeting with someone Cage had recommended for interview advice.

"You know," Wells said finally, "Bellamy knew I liked you back when we were in school."

Clarke knew this but they had never really spoken about. Wells was still just staring out at the city, his expression showing nothing. "I think he understood that my feelings were just puppy love but he never put you down or anything. The only advice he ever gave me, was when he told me that you would never see me that way."

Clarke sucked in a breath and picked at her nails. "It's ok these days but it stung at the time. In fact, it was the best advice he ever gave me. The funny thing is, now that I look back on it, you've always seen Bellamy."

Clarke snapped her head towards him and Wells gave her an honest smile. "Every time you two were in the same room, his face was the first you saw."

"Yah," Clarke said shakily, "Only because people thought we'd start a fight..."

Wells shook his head once and just continued. "He was always on your radar; his name could always get a reaction from you. Maybe it was just because of this tension between your families but Clarke, come on..."

He sighed in disbelief and shrugged again. "You fall in love with the one man this city would never let you be with while you both plan to take down the very companies that hold you hostage?"

Clarke felt tears sting at her eyes but she refused to look away from her friend. He kept grinning at her. "If there is one thing I have learned by leaving this damn place is that people can be complicated and strange and couples that you think would destroy each other, actually just make each other the happiest they've ever been. Despite all the obstacles in their way, the right people find each other. I guess some people, together, are inevitable."

Clarke felt her chest tighten and she let out a shaky laugh. "Bellamy and I are not inevitable. This isn't some romance novel."

"Maybe not but you two are something. And that something has already nearly brought down the biggest companies in this city. That tells me all I need to know."

Clarke couldn't help it; she rushed forward and pulled Wells into a hug. He squeezed her tight and patted her shoulder. "Well," he added, "It also tells me that you want to marry Bellamy Blake and have his babies."

Clarke gasped and pulled away from him with a red face. Wells say it and he started laughing hysterically. "Oh my God, you really do want to marry him and have his babies."

When Abby and Jaha finally emerged from the study, they thought it best not to ask why Clarke was chasing Wells around the apartment with a left over bread roll.

* * *

Hanging out with Lincoln wasn't actually that bad when Bellamy gave it some thought. They were chilling out, watching the game on the couch and eating take out. Very calm. Very cool. Lincoln was almost a...friend now, rather than the guy dating his little sister.

"Has Octavia called you?" said sister's boyfriend asked.

Bellamy looked at his phone again, which was sitting on the arm rest beside him. "Nah, but she said they might be talking for a long time. Cage said this guy is really great for interviews and general application hints."

Lincoln went back to his pizza but he seemed uneasy. The taller man had tattoos but he was also a crap liar. "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

Lincoln grimaced and shrugged one shoulder. "Cage doesn't really seem trustworthy to me. I don't like him."

Bellamy snorted. "Well, he's not my favourite person either. But if it helps O then it can't be that bad. Plus, she's got her phone with her." Also, he may have done extensive background checks on this guy at work earlier that day but Lincoln and his sister did not need to know that fact.

The two men turned back to the game but a chuckle from Lincoln made Bellamy glance his way. "What? Is the mascot that funny?"

"No," Lincoln said, shaking his head, "I just can't believe that you and I are sitting here and getting along. I thought we'd never get here."

Bellamy grunted. "In all fairness, I was a bit too harsh on you in beginning," he admitted, "But it wasn't anything personal."

Lincoln accepted the roundabout compliment. "I just remember being so intimidated by meeting you. Octavia may not admit this but she thinks you're like, the best person in the world. That and the fact that you are high up in a huge company really made me nervous to meet you. But you were hostile right from the word go so at least I knew where I stood."

Bellamy snorted and laughed. "Yah, at least I was clear in my opinion. My wrong opinion but still."

The game went on and still Octavia did not call. It was starting to make Bellamy nervous but he didn't want to tell Lincoln that. So he texted Clarke again. He knew that she was having dinner at her old apartment with family but his head was reeling from what the boys had told him about _Blake_. His mother's company, so sturdy and loved, was about to fall to the ground and he was the reason why. The end of the old ways was getting nearer and nearer and it made Bellamy annoyed that he couldn't call Clarke about it. Just another hour probably and she would be finished. Then they could talk.

"Hey, did Octavia mention to you guys about coming over to my city for a weekend soon? She really wants you to see where she'll be living soon."

Bellamy nodded, his arms folded across his chest. "Yah, it sounds great to me. But as I told O, we'd need to take time off work."

"I hear you," Lincoln replied, "You both must be busy. Have you guys taken weekends away together before? I can't imagine having a relationship just in Ark can be easy."

Bellamy paused but nodded again. "Yah, we, uh, we've gone to places before outside of the city." That was true.

"It was nice...actually be together in public and no one staring at us. It's funny when you leave Ark, people really don't care who we are." Also true but why was he sounding so happy about it? Bellamy started to question himself but Lincoln spoke again.

"Is there anywhere you really want Clarke to see or do you two just go anyplace other than here?"

Bellamy was quiet for a moment, his fingers tapping against the arm rest. "I have a house a few hours away from here. It's in a small enough town-small in Ark standards anyway. I love it-first place that ever felt like a home for me. I haven't taken Clarke there yet."

Lincoln hummed and looked pretty impressed. "Sounds like the perfect weekend getaway. She might love it."

And he would love to take her to see it. The house was his secret, only shared with his sister at this point. Well, and Lincoln too. But would it be too much like a romantic gesture? Was it a step too far? He was busy over thinking when his phone finally rang with Octavia's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey O," he greeted her, "Are you ready to get picked up?"

"I am going to kill that basterd!"

Her savage tone made Bellamy jump and sit up straight. Lincoln followed his lead although he had no idea what was happening. "What's going on? Where are you?"

Bellamy exclaimed and he could hear Octavia's angry breathing down the phone. "I am outside the restaurant that I met that creep for dinner. Turns out, he was under the impression that this was a date! Cage used me to make a deal with this guy!"

Bellamy's temper snapped and he stormed out of his seat. By the time he was at the door, Lincoln was right behind him with the car keys. "We're going to pick you up now. Don't move and if you see that guy again, punch him in the face," Bellamy said with gritted teeth.

"Already done, big brother."

Lincoln was filled in as they ran down the stairs to the car and they were both pissed by the time they were halfway down the street.

"We need to press charges!"

"We need a shovel and an alibi, is what we need!"

The rage in Bellamy was ready to combust and he kept clenching his fists as Lincoln drove. Bellamy was just going to call Octavia again when Clarke's name popped up on the screen. "Clarke, I'm going to kill him. I am finally going to strangle that basterd!" he bit out before Clarke could speak a word.

"W-what? Slow down Bell. What is going on? Where's Lincoln and Octavia?"

Her voice was a calming wave that flooded through him and he let out a breath. "Lincoln is driving with me to the restaurant to pick up O. The guy who was supposed to be helping her really thought he was getting a date. Cage sold my sister like a product! So, Lincoln and I are going to beat both of them bloody...if Octavia hasn't done that yet."

Clarke let out an indignity shriek and it was another moment before she spoke again. "Cage is worse than I thought he was. But you can't hurt him yet. Find Octavia and then come back to your place. I'll be there."

Bellamy groaned and ran a hand over his face. Sometimes, he really hated how much she was able to calm him down. "Alright but I swear if I see this guy-he is done."

They saw Octavia pacing outside the restaurant as they drove up. She looked terrifying in her sensible dress and heels. Maybe it was the fuming look in her gaze. She threw open the car door and got inside before with guy could do anything. "He's still in there-his face now resembles tenderized meat. Please just get me out of here. Oh, Clarke texted me and we both agree that you two should back down in case of, you know, getting arrested."

Bellamy and Lincoln looked back at her and then at each other. Octavia rolled her eyes. "Yah, I know you wanted to go all bodyguard-kick-ass today but I handled it. Hurry up because Clarke is waiting."

Lincoln couldn't help but give her an impressed grin and he started to drive away. Bellamy took in a few deep breaths as Octavia re told the story. Apparently this man had been flirty from the start but when he put his hand on her leg, Octavia threw a plate at him. Then he had blurted out everything about Cage and trading a client for a date with her-as if that was a good excuse.

The only thing that stopped Bellamy from turning the car around was the fact that Clarke was waiting in the apartment. Sure enough the lights were on when they arrived and she had even made some hot tea for Octavia. She sent him a kind smile over her shoulder as she went to help his sister get changed.

Well, to listen to Octavia threaten even more bodily harm on a person while she changed herself. As soon as the girls came back out, Lincoln folded Octavia in his arms. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

Bellamy just leaned against the wall of his hallway and felt the exhaustion hit him. God, he hated the idea that Octavia was getting mixed up in this. She was the one he was trying to protect yet Cage still messed with her life. A hand on his arm made him glance down to see Clarke by his side. She smiled softly at him again and rubbed her hand across his bicep.

"I am really proud that you didn't kill that guy today," she said, only half joking.

Bellamy laughed slightly and moved to tuck her under his arm. Her face pressed against the material of his shirt for a moment before she rested her cheek against his chest. "Thanks for being my voice of reason," he replied.

Part of him knew this was for show but Octavia wasn't watching them. She was across the room, facing Lincoln. So did that mean that she really was comfortable being with him like this? Clarke didn't move away from him; instead she moved closer. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist and she spoke lowly to him so his sister would hear her.

"The boys are watching _Blake_ and _Griffin_ more than ever. They will let us know exactly when they'll go under. Plus, they should be in the city within the next two days. We can have to whole _Romulus_ team ready to go. We've got this."

Bellamy said nothing; he just reached up to brush away a lock of hair from her cheek. Clarke's eyes momentarily closed as his hand stroked her cheek. "It's you and me," he replied finally, "Of course we are going win."

Clarke laughed and her smile was so bright and so near to him that he nearly forgot to inhale.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?"

The question was out of his mouth before he knew he had asked it. It had been on the tip of his tongue every time she had left his apartment since that night. He couldn't just avoid her because he was scared. The surprise was clear on her face but Clarke quickly recovered.

"Yes. I would. My apartment has been kind of empty..."

She didn't need to go any further and a warm sensation passed through Bellamy's chest, right where her hand was resting. Although it wasn't that late, both Blakes and Clarke and Lincoln were exhausted.

Octavia practically collapsed onto the spare bed and Lincoln was actually shocked that Bellamy let him stay too. Maybe it was influenced by Clarke changing into Bellamy's shirt and a pair of shorts? No matter the motivation, Bellamy somehow ended up reading in bed and actually feeling like the world wasn't pressing down around him.

As he lay down and propped the book against his chest to read the words, everything else seemed to disappear. Cage wasn't hurting his family, his old company wasn't being dragged down and the awful sense of guilt wasn't settled in his chest. His side light was on but the night was dark as Clarke came out of the bathroom. She yawned and rubbed her tiered eyes as she climbed into bed beside him.

Things should have been weird. This should not have felt so right, so peaceful. But it was and Clarke and Bellamy were not going to give that contented feeling up. So, Bellamy did not flinch when Clarke lifted his right arm and placed it around her. She rested her head against his chest and went to sleep as he read his book.

He refused to push her away. She refused to give up the first chance at a good night's sleep in over a week. And when Bellamy finally switched off the light, a long forgotten sense of home took hold of them both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

The Royal Suite of the Grand Ark Hotel looked like a supermarket had dumped its trash all over it. Maybe that was an exaggeration but Clarke certainly felt it was true when she had to remove several candy wrappers in order to sit down at the table.

Jasper, Monty and Miller had flown in from Italy a day ago and after booking into a _Blake_ owned hotel under different names, they had made themselves at home.

The beds were tidy enough but the couches and the large oak dining table were covered with food wrappers, coffee cups and take out menus. Bellamy nearly went into shock when he walked through the door. But both he and Clarke managed to make some space at the table and watch as all three boys typed away at their computers. Raven and Murphy had taken on the task of eating the remaining treats from the mini fridge.

"We've been keeping a very close eye on the finances of both companies," Jasper informed them, "And it is definitely not looking good."

Bellamy's phone buzzed but he ignored it and motioned for them to continue.

"The clients that signed onto _Griffin_ and _Blake_ are starting to realise that there is not enough money. All the starting expenses that should have been taken care of still haven't been paid," Monty explained, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Raven nodded from her seat on the couch. "Not to mention that we've had a few calls asking if _Romulus_ can take on big projects. These clients are really not waiting around."

"No," Bellamy mumbled, "They have huge projects for the city that are costing millions. They're being ruthless."

Clarke grimaced slightly; her mother had barely left the office all week.

"Now, both companies have somehow gathered small funds to keep some of the clients happy for a few days but that won't last. I don't know if anyone has commented on how busy the companies are these days?"

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and Bellamy shook his head for both of them. _Blake _and _Griffin _were rushed off their feet and the only reason people couldn't comment on how much work they had, was because they were too busy. Bellamy's phone buzzed again and this time Clarke gave him a questioning look. He gave a tiered one back that said "Don't ask."

Clarke reached over and rubbed his bicep for a moment and he smiled softly in thanks. Ever since she had stayed over that night, when there had been no reason to, the atmosphere had shifted between them once again. When they were together-with or without Octavia-there was more touching, more caring looks. Clarke loved it and she could tell that Bellamy did too. He was smiling more often and his temper was calmer.

At the edges of her mind, she knew that they were blurring the lines of this fake relationship and their real one. Yet, Clarke also knew that Wells had hit on something very true in their conversation. Whatever was happening between them had started long before they had faked anything for Octavia and it was stronger than any other relationship she had had before. She just didn't want to let go of this comfortable, warm connection between them just yet.

"So, what's the plan Bosses?" Murphy called, "Do we just wait for them to come to us like we planned or take advantage of the chaos?" Bellamy leaned back in the chair, letting his arm fall across the back of Clarke's.

"I say we take in any clients who jump ship early but we do it quietly. Then, once the companies go, we gather whoever stayed."

Clarke nodded, her face determined. "It's the right thing to do for now. But everything will happen very fast and we have to have the right timing. We can only go after the clients when everyone knows that _Griffin _and _Blake _are gone. We can't tip them off by letting them know we have people on the inside."

"But...didn't you two want people to know when this was over?" Raven asked, her brow furrowed, "I thought you wanted Cage and Abby to know everything."

Clarke bit her lip and felt Bellamy's comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, I want to see the look on Cage's face after this is done but like Clarke said, we still need to time all our moves correctly. Riots could still happen very easily."

"You are not wrong," Miller commented, "There was a few bar brawls last night-we could hear them from here."

Clarke rubbed her forehead, trying to ease some tension in her brain. She let out a shuddering breath when she felt Bellamy's thumb brushing against her neck.

"It'll be ok Princess," he said lowly, "We can't control everyone but we can save them in the end. Ark will get better after all this."

His phone beeped for the third time and Raven groaned. "Who is calling you? It's really irritating!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and he replied, "It's Cage. He's been piling on the work with these new clients. I think he actually looks to me for help."

"Yah...about that..." Jasper said uneasily, "We did notice how much Abby and Cage rely on you both and we think it would be a good idea to make yourselves unavailable for the next few days."

Clarke frowned at him before glancing at Bellamy. "What? You want us to take off just when they need us? And you don't think that will look sketchy?"

"That's the beauty of it," Monty replied, "Neither Abby or Cage want people to know that they're in trouble. So, if you go to them and ask for a long weekend to recharge because you're so overworked, they can't say no. It would look too strange."

"I get it," Raven added, "That way you can't be forced to help them right when you need them to fall."

"That's actually pretty clever," Murphy said.

Clarke sat back in her chair and shrugged. "It would be nice to get out of the city for a while," she said, "But where would we go?"

"I know a place," Bellamy blurted out, his face starting to turn red. Clarke looked at him, curious. "What? Where?" she asked.

Bellamy was the one shrugging this time. "I have a house a few hours away from Ark. It's in a small town called Washington Creek. How do you feel about the country?"

With the great weather they had been having and chance to see Bellamy relaxed and happy, the country sounded pretty great to Clarke. "Sounds like a plan," she said softly and Bellamy nodded.

"Great, but we can't leave together. I can pick you up on Friday morning somewhere and then we can go?"

Clarke thought for a minute but then replied, "There's that small airport on the edge of town. I could tell my mom I'm flying out from there but you could meet me instead?"

"Perfect," Bellamy said, "We'd be in Washington Creek in a few hours."

"How come we've never been invited to the house?" Jasper asked, slightly put out.

Bellamy gave him a levelled stare. "Well, I don't want the house to end up looking like this suite."

"Point taken."

* * *

With the wind blowing through her hair and her feet curled underneath her, Clarke was feeling very relaxed. Bellamy was at the wheel, his sunglasses over his eyes, and he drove steadily down the road. They had left the city behind two hours ago and Clarke could now only see fields and pretty woods. Her phone was off, her laptop was away in her suitcase and the only argument she had recently was over the radio.

She had decided to forget her worries for these few days, even after seeing Abby's shocked reaction at her request for a vacation. Just like Monty had said, neither she nor Cage had said no. She sighed happily and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"So," she started, "Tell me about Washington Creek; how did you end up buying a house there?"

Bellamy adjusted his hands on the wheel. "It was a couple of years ago; I was driving through from a huge conference in the next city. I was starving and when I spotted the turn off for the town, it seemed like a good time to stop. Of course, my car would get a flat tire just as I was arriving and I didn't have a spare. I wasn't in any hurry so the mechanic agreed to fix it for me. It let me take a good look around and I just fell in love with the place."

Bellamy smiled suddenly and despite the glasses, Clarke knew his eyes must have lit up. "It's a really old town-Main Street has all its original buildings but they've obviously been upgraded over the years. They've got a bunch of these holiday traditions that take place every year and the people are amazing. Like, they're normal. They don't think about ways to double cross each other or which side of an argument they're on. It's great."

"What's your house like?" It felt strange, Bellamy having a house. She had been in his apartment of course but apartments were different from houses. Houses were sturdy things that had porches and lawns.

"Well it's not a Gothic mansion or a farmhouse if that's what you're thinking," he said with a grin, "It's on a street with a couple of other houses but the lawns are huge so there is plenty of room between each one. It's a two story with a balcony at the front. It's nice."

Clarke raised an eyebrow as they passed another sign for Washington Creek. "Nice? You buy a house and tell no one about it, in a small town where no one knows who you really are and you say it's nice?"

Bellamy chuckled and he took the turn off for the town. "People know who I am there. They just don't know what being a Blake means in Ark. They won't know what being a Griffin means either."

His last comment hung in the cool air of the car and Clarke chose not to respond. She knew that no one would be furious or shocked by seeing them. They had been to places together before where they had looked like just another couple walking down the street but things were different now. Things between them were different.

They kept driving for another forty five minutes until they passed the colourful welcome sign for Washington Creek. Clarke sat up in her seat and glued her eyes to the window. As more and more buildings appeared, Bellamy's description of the town became a reality. The Main Street and all those connected to it were lined with beautiful old buildings that had been turned into shops and a small hotel. It was all wood and pillars with balconies running across the first floors. Flower baskets were on every lamp post and people were walking around, enjoying the sunny weather.

"This place is stunning," Clarke said breathlessly. She heard Bellamy laughed slightly and Clarke let herself be drawn further into the atmosphere of the town. It was like seeing another piece of Bellamy. They kept driving until they were passing houses and parks until Bellamy turned off into a wide cul-de-sac. There was a huge green area in the middle where the road wrapped around it. Each house really did seem so far apart from its neighbour with hedges or evergreen trees growing between them. Bellamy drove the car to one of the driveways and went up the curved path to his house. Clarke took off her sunglasses and her mouth fell open. It was a breathtaking house. Two stories with a wrap around balcony and porch; there was an actual porch swing! There were big windows and two sets of double doors on the first floor. The lawn was huge and seemed to carry right around to the back of the house.

"I can't believe you hid this place for so long," she said to Bellamy. He shrugged, almost bashfully. It did not occur to her until that second that maybe, he was nervous about showing her this place. That was pointless because there was a good chance she would never leave this house.

Bellamy had pulled both her bag and his own out of the car by the time Clarke was standing on the porch. He unlocked the front door and it swung open.

"Ladies first," he said gruffly, but Clarke could see the nervousness in his eyes. So she took a determined step forward. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. There is a small hallway area for dirty boots and coats but then the whole room opened up. The kitchen with its wood counters led right to comfy living room with a couch and two armchairs. The whole back wall was glass doors and wood beams that showed the back porch. Bellamy of course had bookshelves reaching the ceiling against the walls and to her left, Clarke saw a small study with a large desk and too many papers. There was a set of stairs tucked into the corner. Just like his apartment, everything was simply decorated and Clarke could see frames pictures of Octavia, Kane and his parents on the wall.

"You have good taste in homes," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder at him. Bellamy smiled at her, the tension leaving his broad shoulders.

"You like it? Really?"

Clarke nodded. "It's a gorgeous home."

"Here, let me show you around upstairs," he said with some excitement and she eagerly followed him. Bellamy showed her the brightly lit bedrooms, four in all. They each had rooms for large beds and wide windows with great views. The largest room-which was Bellamy's - had one of the double doors that opened onto the balcony. There was one other room that sat in the corner of the house but it was bare. There were only a few empty boxes stacked by the wall. This was the room with the other set of double doors. Clarke simply stared out at the view. The slopping hills were a deep green and the forest lead out towards the right. The town buildings could just been spotted on the left. She was itching to paint that sight.

"I can't really decide what to do here," Bellamy said, "My study is better downstairs so I don't know what this room could be for. I can't even make a decision on what colour to paint it."

Clarke spotted the streaks of different paints on the wall, ranging from red to soft blue. It was obvious that Bellamy had put a lot of work into his house, no matter how simple the decoration seemed. It was understandable; this was something that belonged to only him and had nothing to do with Ark City. Clarke pursed her lips and then pointed at the light yellow.

"This one," she offered, "It would look amazing when the sun is shining through the window." Bellamy walked over to stand beside her, his hands in the pockets.

"I like that one as well," he muttered, "Are you going to offer to help me paint the room?"

The idea of the two of them painting this room together while probably drinking beers and bantering made a warm feeling spread throughout Clarke. Then she instantly baulked away from it. It was so easy to just forget that they weren't together; that this was not her boyfriend showing her his home. Thankfully, she did not have to answer his question because they both heard some excited shouts from outside.

Bellamy laughed and said, "I think the neighbours have realised that I'm here."

Even more curious, Clarke followed him back down stairs and out the front door. There were two small kids and a young teenage boy on their bikes by the sidewalk outside Bellamy's house.

"See," the young girl said, "I told you he was back. Hi Bellamy!"

Bellamy confidently strolled towards them yet Clarke hung back a bit. "Hey, you three. Still training for the annual bike race, I see."

"Yes and we're going to win this year because last year's winner fell out of tree and sprained his ankle. Isn't that great?!"

The teenager snorted and tapped his brother's helmet. "You better not let Mom hear you talk like that."

He turned back to Bellamy and added, "The real great news is that I got an A on my History final. Thanks for all the advice you gave."

"No problem kid," Bellamy said and then noticed that his guest was not standing beside him. "Hey Clarke, come meet some delinquents," he called and Clarke walked over to them.

She smiled kindly at them as they were darting between Bellamy and her. "This is Clarke; she's going to be staying with me," Bellamy said casually.

The teenager nodded and waved at her. "Nice to meet you-I'm Cal. This is Lily and Travis. We live next door."

"Are you Bellamy's girlfriend?" Travis asked bluntly and Clarke felt herself blush.

"She's my guest, like I said," Bellamy replied with laughter in his voice.

Lily started to giggle so Cal quickly shoved her and his other sibling towards their own house. "Well, these two are exhausted from the bike ride so we'll see you later."

"Nice try kid," Bellamy replied, and the three neighbours hurried off to their driveway. Clarke let out a sigh, almost awkwardly.

"They seem friendly," she said and Bellamy laughed. "Yah, but be warned: they are probably telling their parents all about you."

Clarke pretended to be worried. "Yes they report back how cute I am and how crazy I must be to put up with you."

Bellamy scoffed as they turned back to the house. "Put up with me? I'm your transportation for the next few days Griffin unless you want to jog. This town is bigger than it seems."

* * *

They went back into the house but only to collect the car keys. There was little food in the house so a shopping trip was needed before they could do anything else in the town. Really the only thing he has in his cupboards were supplies of their favourite cocoa.

Soon, Clarke was browsing the aisle of the local shops, following Bellamy as he picked out the usual groceries.

"Seriously?" she asked, "Do you really need that much bread?"

Bellamy frowned at her judgment and he shrugged. "What? I like both brown and white bread. What if I buy one and then I want to eat the other?"

"You do know that you can get bread that a mix right?"

"Doesn't taste the same. Oh, I have to get a bottle of this." He stopped by a display of juices, all contained in tall glass bottles. Clarke was too curious and picked an apple juice up.

"They're all locally made," Bellamy said, "They sell some bottles here and others to different shops in the cities. It's delicious."

He balanced two bottles in the cart and they headed to the check out. Clarke was not much help in the shopping department-she was too busy looking around the town.

She was also picking up on how people treated Bellamy. They nodded to him, smiling at him; some stopped to chat. It was so normal. You didn't just stop to talk to people in Ark. Or maybe, because they were so infamous, no one dared just say hi. And Bellamy seemed so happy here; so at ease. He always introduced her to anyone he talked to and they were friendly and warm. She could definitely see why he had bought a place here.

They were done with the shopping when something else caught Clarke's eye. The high school across the street was covered in colourful posters that advertised an art show. "Hey, can we take a look in there?" Clarke said and Bellamy read the posters.

"A high school art show? I didn't think that was your idea of a good vacation."

Clarke snorted and headed off herself. Bellamy jogged after her and they walked into the gym together. Every inch of the room was covered; everywhere you turned was another piece of art. Sculptures, paintings, prints, photos and any number of sketches were on display.

"Wow, some of these are really good," Bellamy mumbled and she dragged him around to every piece. If she noticed the way he was staring at her, so in her element and enjoying herself, then Clarke didn't mention it. She was too taken up with the art.

"See, even high school students who thought they'd hate art can make something beautiful," she stated, as they stood in front of one painting. It was of a lake at sunrise with numerous bright colours. Bellamy read the name of the artist.

"Huh, this belongs to that Henderson kid. He's a champion swimmer-loves the water."

Clarke gave him a smug look. "See? People paint what they love; they paint what intrigues them."

"I've always thought the same thing."

Bellamy and Clarke turned to face the woman who had spoken. She was clearly the art teacher, with paint spotted jeans and a stack of papers. "Nice to see you again Bellamy," she greeted, "Have you finally agreed to take over as history teacher?"

Bellamy turned bright red as Clarke's eyes snapped over to him. "Like I said before, I don't have to qualifications, Mrs Black..." he mumbled but the teacher scoffed.

"So get them and finally leave whatever horrible job sends you to us every year. Now who is this?" Mrs Black turned to Clarke and held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Clarke. I'm staying with Bellamy for a few days. He wanted to show me this place. It hasn't disappointed."

Mrs Black smiled warmly at her. "Your view on art is spot on. It is not just for professionals or even people who are very good at it. It is for anyone who finds peace in it. My class is about healing; about finding a calm hour in a busy day. You would be surprised how many students need that."

"Is that why you refuse to retire?" Bellamy asked, with some amusement in his voice.

Mrs Black rolled her eyes at him. "I will retire when they find a teacher who will help these students, not just get them to pass the class."

There was a small yelp from across the gym and Mrs Black didn't even flinch when she heard her name being called. "Excuse me; Kyle has most likely set something alight again by accident. That's what I get for letting him pick fire as his end of year theme."

She hurried away and only when she was gone did Clarke and Bellamy burst into laughter. "She certainly has her opinions," Clarke said and Bellamy managed to nod.

"She cares so much about the kids-she really won't retire until they find someone up to her standards."

Clarke's stomach chose that moment to rumble and Bellamy laughed again. "Come on. It is definitely time to eat." She convinced him to have one more look around and then they headed for home.

* * *

One dinner later, Clarke was lounging on the back porch. She was wrapped up in an over sized jumper and she was sketching the horizon. Bellamy's back garden had trees and hedges, along with a large stretch of lawn. The back porch had a few chairs and a wood table. The evening was cool but not chilly and it was a nice break after the hot day.

Clarke' pencil skated over the page, filling up the spaces with her drawing. It had been too long since she had been able to draw. A glass of wine was placed on the arm of her chair and she looked over to smile at Bellamy. He sat down in his own chair and sighed.

"I think this is my favourite part of the day," he said, "Just relaxing with no extra work to do or thinking about Ark."

Clarke smiled and took a sip of her wine. Bellamy seemed too tired to talk and she didn't mind. He had been showing her around all day, telling her everything about the town. He was sitting back, his eyes closed with the light from the setting sun soft on his face.

Without thinking, Clarke turned the page in her sketch book and started to draw his profile. She had drawn him many times before, not that he knew about it. At first, she had been embarrassed but that feeling faded over time. She was just about done when he woke up again, stretching his arms over his head. Clarke attempted not to notice how his shirt rode up but it was useless.

"Tell me Princess, how do you like my secret hide away?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

Clarke felt her face heat up and she shrugged without meeting his gaze. "This place is...I don't know. I am aware that must be many towns just like this around the country. And I'm sure the teenagers can't wait to leave it and see the world. But...it's just so different from Ark. There is a friendliness here, a warmth that is so comforting. I feel like I never want to leave."

Bellamy smiled softly at her. "That's what I have been thinking ever since I bought this house. I know it seems stupid; putting work into a place you only stay at a few times a year but..."

Bellamy swallowed thickly. "I actually started to think about living out here full time. I used to dream about leaving _Blake _completely and actually applying for the teaching job after I get my qualifications. And then...I would just live here."

He gave her a bittersweet smile. "Sounds idiotic, I know. Everything we have invested in Ark and I just want to settle down here. Find a girl to put up with me and raise a family. Do a better job than my parents did."

Clarke managed to inhale at some point after that, her fingers tight around her drawing of him. She could so easily imagine him here. He would be a great teacher-finally able to talk about something he loved. He could have that close family life that had always escaped him and Octavia. This house could be a heart of that. Where his kids could skid across the wooden floors in their socks and wake him up early for his pancakes. Bellamy's eyes suddenly glanced down at her drawing and Clarke felt the world freeze. A smile slowly graced his handsome face and he looked at her again.

"Hey that's something the spare room could be- a studio? You could use it as your art studio."

Clarke ducked her head away from him, but her heart did not stop beating so fast. What was he saying? She could have a place in his home-in his future? She suddenly stood up and nearly knocked over her wine glass.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked but she shook her head.

"Stop talking," she managed to breath out before hurrying back inside. She threw the sketch book on the table and braced her hands against it. Bellamy had of course followed her with such a concerned expression on his face.

"Clarke?! What's wrong? Tell me-." He placed a hand on her waist and the heat from it seemed to burn through her clothes.

"Stop, just stop!" she exclaimed and pushed him away, her back against the kitchen table.

Bellamy listened and stepped backwards. His face was confused and upset. They seemed to be in a standoff-her against the table, him against the couch. Clarke was breathing heavily and she managed to meet his eyes. His worried, gorgeous eyes.

"This is real, isn't it?" she whispered, her fingers combing through her hair. She knew it-she knew she loved him. There was no other explanation, no other realistic outcome. She loved him. She had been falling for him for over a year, eating ice cream in Rome or walking through Paris. Her feelings had been getting stronger with every trip they took together, every late night meeting and every understanding talk.

Being in his home, in the place where he wanted to build his future only made her desperately want to be part of it. "I know, I know that we've been making this up for Octavia but...but I don't think that's what it's been about. I think that you and me-us..."

She licked her lips and could only continue on speaking. "You see, I think I've been feeling something for you for so long and I wasn't sure what it was-or I did and I refused to see it. But now, Bell...I want this to be real. So badly. You're my best friend and the one person I always count on. I want to be really with you, not just for Octavia. I want to be part of your future. But this has to be real for you too..."

She stared at him as she exhaled, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. It was good to say her feelings out loud finally. Even if he was just standing there. Bellamy's mouth parted in shock but a moment later, he smiled.

"Yah," he said softly, "this is real."

Clarke let out a heavy sigh of relief. She had never been so happy about seeing that grin of his. He took the few hesitant steps towards her until his hands rested either side of her face.

She felt his entire body relax as she rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hands found the tight muscles of his shoulders and she felt him press her further against the table. A beat later, Bellamy leaned down and kissed her. Clarke went up on her toes to deepen the kiss and she inhaled every sigh from his mouth. He was surprisingly gentle but her nerve endings felt like they were on fire.

Bellamy's hands skimmed down her face and torso until they reached her thighs and he hauled her up onto the table. He stepped in between her legs, never breaking the kiss. The heat Clarke had felt before now spread throughout her body and she had to push him away. She didn't let him go too far and his forehead leaned against hers once again.

"Well," he said breathlessly, "that was pretty real."

Clarke laughed and she linked her fingers at the back of his neck. He was staring at her like she was the most stunning sight he had ever seen. There was no need for explanations between them; they could read each other too well for that.

"When?" he asked and she blushed.

"I'm not sure. I think this has been happening for a long time and being with you for Octavia just made it all become clear." Bellamy nodded, his arms tightening around her.

"You've always been my best friend," he said, "But I think this fake relationship just forced me to see how things really are. God, you have no idea how long I've thought about this. We should probably thank Octavia."

Clarke laughed again, unable to stop the smile on her face. For the first time in many years, she felt nothing but excitement. "Listen, just-we shouldn't rush into anything," she said, "The take down is soon, _Romulus_ will be busy. Everything is happening so fast and..."

Clarke moved her hands to frame his face, her thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. "This is the one thing I can't lose. I can't lose you because we got caught up in the chaos of all this."

Bellamy nodded and he turned his head to kiss her palm. "Ok, I can work with that." Then he smiled cheekily and pulled her against him again. "But you're totally staying in my room while we're here right?" Clarke sighed dramatically. "Well I supposed. You are warm." She squealed when he picked her up off the table.

"I knew you were using me for my body. I expected better Princess," he exclaimed but the laughter took over his voice.

* * *

By the time Octavia arrived at Bellamy's house, the sun had set and the town was in darkness. The lights from the street gave their soft glows and everyone was at home. She parked her small car beside Bellamy's and she hurried to the front door.

It was a chilly night, despite having such a hot day. She used her own key and hopped inside before shutting it again. The whole house smelt like dinner and Octavia immediately warmed up from the fire that was lit in the living room. Octavia tugged her shoes off and hung up her jacket before shuffling her way out of the porch.

A smile spread over her face as she saw her brother curled up on the couch with a book, Clarke tucked under his arm and asleep.

"You look comfy." Bellamy glanced over his sister and shut the book. He stretched to leave it on the side table and tried hard not wake Clarke up. She just sighed and moved closer to his chest.

"Hey O, long drive?" he mumbled and Octavia sat herself down in the arm chair. It was Bellamy's turn to watch his sister; the worries line leaving her calmed face as she shut away thoughts of Ark and scholarships.

"Yah but it was ok. Thanks again for inviting Lincoln here for a few days. We promise we won't crowd you and Clarke."

Bellamy chuckled. He didn't want to admit to Octavia that he thought Lincoln was a good guy now-he had a reputation to keep up. "It's fine. I'm just glad we get a break from the city." He looked down at Clarke and brushed thumb against her shoulder. "It's amazing how this place can help people..."

He suddenly heard a squeal and looked over at Octavia again to see her hands pressed to her mouth. Her dark eyes were bright with excitement and she seemed to flail for a moment before speaking. "You two are dating aren't you?! For real!"

Bellamy felt utterly confused and he frowned at her. "What are you talking about? You know that Clarke and I are dating."

Octavia seemed to go bashful and she said, "You see, that's the funny thing...your apartment walls aren't as thick as you think they are."

That night, all those months ago, flashed across Bellamy's mind and he tried to piece together what she was saying.

"When Clarke came in, I was already awake. I heard what you were saying about _Romulus_...it was pretty simple to put everything together. It explained why you had been so distracted lately and all those meetings you arranged. But I also knew that you would not want me to know. So I had to come out and...well I said the first thing that came into my head. I didn't think for a second that you'd actually pretend."

Bellamy could only blink at her, his mouth open. "You little con artist!" he hissed, "I can't-you fooled us! The entire time we've been faking this, you knew?!"

She gave him a disbelieving stare. "Come on Bell, I knew _Romulus_ was not the reason why you were so happy. She is. I kept going along with this because I knew from the moment you locked eyes with Clarke...you were in love with her. You just needed a little push."

Octavia glanced at Clarke and nodded. "And she felt the same. I wasn't sure until the fake date we had with Lincoln but after she stood up for you and actually got you to be nice, I knew she was in love."

Octavia sat there smugly while Bellamy could only be in shock. "You're a lot more cunning that I think," he mumbled but there was pride in his voice.

Octavia laughed softly but it turned into a yawn. "I'm exhausted is what I am," she said, "I just want to sleep in those guest beds of yours that are way too comfy. I expect that Clarke is staying with you?"

Bellamy grinned and Octavia laughed again. "Nice one. I'll see you in the morning."

She got up off the chair, clearly sore from her drive. But she kissed him on the head and said, "Goodnight brother."

Then she kissed Clarke's head and added, "Goodnight future sister-in-law."

With a skip she headed up the stairs in victory. Bellamy shook his head and wanted to laugh. She had been stringing them along all these months, setting them up.

This was Octavia of course and he was learning that she could handle herself and anyone else pretty well.

Bellamy stared down at Clarke again, all curled up against his shirt. Things would be different now. While their relationship was easy, more inevitable and right than anything he had ever felt, other things would not be as simple. They were a Griffin and a Blake; not only partners but at war with their families' companies. And Clarke was right. Everything they had worked for was about to happen and very quickly.

Ark would nearly destroy itself and they would turn on _Griffin_ and _Blake_. The families were going to be blamed. If anyone tried to hurt her...

Bellamy tightened his arm around Clarke and she shifted slightly. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Ark did not matter, not here and not at that moment. He could forget about those problems for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I know it's been too long, I'm sorry! I was so busy it was unbelievable. Please enjoy!**

Clarke tapped away on her laptop, her fingers flying across the keys.

Official emails were the worst to write and took the longest. Raven and Murphy never had the patience for them and the boys would end up insulting somebody so it was always left to Clarke or Bellamy. Since Bellamy was snoozing in the bed across from her seat, Clarke had decided to send a few out in the early morning. Even though she had ignored _Romulus_ for most of the trip, clients needed reassuring in such troublesome times. Yes, she typed, _Griffin_ and _Blake _are looking very sketchy but no _Romulus_ is working just fine and has no such troubles. Clarke wanted to throw the laptop off the balcony.

She paused long enough to glance at her boyfriend, who looked incredibly relaxed. Bellamy was flat on his stomach, his bare back glowing from the sun's rays falling through the glass doors of his bedroom. His unruly hair was sticking up as he hugged his soft pillow. Clarke smiled and bit her lip.

The past few days had been the most wonderful of her life. She did not have to hide her feelings from him or hold anything back. They had become even closer and Washington Creek was like the home she had always wanted. She and Bellamy could just be another couple living in a nice town, relaxing on vacation. Bellamy had shown her all the historical sites and there had been trips to the park, every restaurant, the cinema and the local bar. He had pretty much been showing her off with a very proud smile.

There were sounds of people starting their day in the street: neighbours going to get their mail or setting out on a run. It was a Saturday so she doubted that any kids would be up until later. The three next door had been so smug to see Clarke and Bellamy kiss on the porch a day after Bellamy had said they were just friends. Well, Travis pretended to throw up and Cal nearly pushed him into the flowerbed. But after that, they had been smug.

And since Octavia actually admitted that she had set them up, the other Blake had been revelling in her brother's happiness with them.

The only connection to Ark and _Romulus_ was the emails.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's raspy voice called from the bed and he turned over to frown at her. "What are you doing this early?"

Clarke pulled the sleeves of his shirt over her hands and she closed the laptop, leaving it on the chair. "Just taking care of a few emails. They suck."

Bellamy chuckled and as soon as Clarke was in reach, he pulled her into the bed. Clarke curled up by his side and rested her head under his chin.

"Any word from the others?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb across her shoulder.

Clarke shook her head and yawned. "It's all quiet. But they did say that they would call when the companies finally..." She bit her lip again and pressed her mouth to his chest. She felt a kiss against her hair and Bellamy's sighed heavily.

"It's ok to be nervous," he said, "Everything is going to change soon."

Clarke paused and then looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm not nervous. I should be but I'm not. I always thought that I would be scared or worried...All I really feel is nothing. Instead of feeling happy or successful, I just feel empty."

Bellamy hugged her tighter and ran a hand through her hair. Clarke loved this type of intimacy they now had; it made all those months of work and tears worth it. She knew she could tell him whatever was going on in her mind.

"I thought I'd feel better as well," Bellamy admitted, "but this doesn't seem like victory."

They knew deep down why they were empty and disappointed about Ark. It had been their home and all they had known. For over a year, the downfall of _Griffin_ and _Blake _had been something they had toasted to, wished for. Now, what it really stood for was Abby's stress, Kane's worry and thousands of peoples' money possibly going down the drain. Not to mention the violence that had spilled out onto the streets once again. This was not what they had wanted but they couldn't stop.

"We just have to hold on and hope everything works out for the best," Bellamy said with some encouragement and Clarke leaned up to kiss him. She sighed against his mouth and he held her waist tightly.

"As long as you're still standing beside me when the smoke clears, I'll consider it a victory," she murmured and Bellamy looked surprised.

"I'll be right by your side, making snarky comments and with some complaining."

"I expected nothing else." Clarke squealed when Bellamy's fingers started to run up and down her sides and Bellamy's laughter echoed around the bedroom with hers. "Face it Princess; you are stuck with me now."

Clarke just kept giggling at him until there was a very loud and deliberate knock on the door. "Guys? I am coming in. Keep it PG please," Octavia called and a long moment later, she opened the door.

One hand was over her eyes and she nearly knocked over a bottle of water on the nearby shelf. "Ok? Are you good?"

"Octavia? You knocked?" Bellamy replied in complete shock.

"Yah, well before you two were dating there was only a small chance of seeing something that would burn my retinas but now I have to be careful."

"It's safe O," Clarke added as she sat up in the bed. Octavia peeked around her fingers before lowering them and sighing. "Alright, crisis averted. Now, what is for breakfast?"

"No chance that you would actually make something?" Bellamy asked, not even bothering to sit up. Octavia sent him a pitying grin.

"Oh big brother, why would you suggest leaving me alone in your precious kitchen with food and flammable oils?"

"Ok never mind, I'll make you pancakes."

* * *

The Dropship restaurant in town made fantastic lunches, so it was the only place Octavia even considered going to after spending the afternoon shopping. Bellamy had taken over with the emails to save Clarke from doing them so he stayed at the house. Plus he mentioned something about Octavia taking ages to shop and being a pain in the ass. Octavia paid him no attention.

She and Clarke sat by the window and ordered. Clarke balanced her sunglasses on the table and sighed happily as she watched people pass by. Octavia sipped her drink and stared at her for a moment longer. "How are you so calm?" she whispered, "You and Bell are so unaffected. Griffin and Blake and going down finally; we should be celebrating."

Clarke blinked at her, almost carefully, before resting her arms on the table. "We are happy; this is exactly what we all worked for. But it is the end of everything we have known. There's a lot more emotions going on now."

Octavia tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess but aren't you excited about starting this whole new life? What do you want to be like?"

Octavia watched as Clarke just blinked again. The blonde girl looked completely lost and without an answer. "Clarke?"

"I-I..."

Octavia smiled softly, just as their food arrived. Clarke busied herself with cutting her food, a frown present on her face. Octavia took a gulp of her drink and let her stew.

Finally, Clarke spoke. "You know, until now, I haven't thought about what I want. My entire focus has been on the plan; not what came after it."

Octavia sighed and bite into her lunch. She swallowed and then replied, "Well, there is one obvious thing about this. The fact that you haven't straight away decided to stay with Romulus and Ark means that your old life is not what you want after all."

Clarke frowned once more and put down her cutlery. "What you're saying is that Romulus isn't what I want? I put so much time into it! It's my business!"

"Yah, but do you like working in that business? Do you get up in the morning and are happy about going to work? Or has all of this been to get back at your mom and Cage?"

Clarke swallowed thickly and rubbed her temples. Octavia kept a close eye on her as she let out a low sigh. "Business is all I ever known-I'm a Griffin. There was not one time that it was ever suggested that I could do something else. Medicine was the closest I got and that was stopped pretty quickly."

"Bell always wanted to be a teacher. He's wonderful with kids and teenagers; he loved history. You know, he's tutored some of the students in the neighbours when they needed a bit of help with their homework?"

Clarke smiled with the look of woman when someone was praising the man she was in love with. "He would be so great at teaching. That art teacher practically ordered him to get qualified and work at the school."

Octavia nodded, her sharp eyes carefully watching Clarke. "Bell also said that the art teacher likes you and your opinion about art. That's a real compliment."

Clarke caught onto her prodding and rolled her eyes. "And what? You think Bellamy and I can just get teaching qualification, work at the high school and live here for ever after?"

Octavia shrugged casually. "You said it, not me."

Clarke laughed at that and shook her head. She went silent for a long moment. "It wouldn't be so bad..." she said, almost to herself.

Octavia went back to her lunch, deciding to leave Clarke to her thoughts. In her experience, it was better to let Clarke work things out for herself. And if she was right, Octavia was totally getting a cool sister in law.

* * *

Abby just sat on the bench, staring at the ducks. There were three by the side of pond in the deserted park, floating along and quacking. Abby picked at the bread she had brought along and tossed it to them.

She probably looked like a crazy lady, dressed in office clothes with messed up hair and feeding the ducks. She really did not care. It was as if she was in a bubble and the most she could do was robotic movements. Across the pond, there was someone walking. She barely paid them any attention. It was early in the morning and the joggers would not be up for another hour. It wasn't until the person sat beside her on the bench, did Abby snap out of her bubble.

Kane was sitting there, looking as bad as she did. He was just there; simply looking at the ducks like her. It was the closet they had been to each other and there was of course a weird tension. So they stayed silent for a while, the birds eventually chirping with the ducks. She felt Kane shift slightly and then he spoke.

"I used to bring Bellamy and Octavia here. They liked feeding the birds and playing on the swings."

Abby sighed quietly and licked her dry lips. "Clarke loved watching the ducks go by. I am surprised that we didn't run into you."

Kane laughed, almost bitterly. "Oh, we made sure not cross paths with Griffins. I used to buy them ice cream instead if I saw you or Jake here. It wasn't worth the trouble. The day Bellamy saw Clarke on the swings when he was nine and immediately took Octavia away to the pond, broke my heart." Kane finally looked at her. "That was the day that I knew he would never escape this feud."

Abby scowled, feeling another emotion other than numbness since two hours previously. "This feud has always been there and you are not a Blake. You can't understand the conflict."

Kane snorted and shook his head. "I can understand that just fine."

"So you came here to tell me that?!"

"No. I came here because _Blake_ just went under. We've lost it all and Cage is like a madman. We lost the Blake's legacy."

Abby swallowed thickly, her jaw tense. "Typical. _Griffin_ and _Blake_ begin together and now they finish together. Poetic justice?"

They fell quiet again with the ducks for company. Soon the city would wake up and word would spread. Romulus will most likely throw a bit party. It felt strange to be sitting beside an enemy, almost chatting. Yet what did she have left to lose.

"Bellamy and his sister are out of the city for the week. I will have to tell them not to return if they don't want to be killed by a crowd of angry clients," Kane mumbled and Abby winched. She would have to talk to Clarke too. Her daughter was on vacation with friends and was escaping all this headache.

Funny that; Clarke and the Blakes choosing the same week to get away. Abby paused but shook off any suspicion. _Blake_ and _Griffin_ were on edge so of course they would take a break. How would she tell Clarke the news; that was the real worry. Abby had lost her daughter's inheritance, her father's business. Everything that Clarke knew was gone and her city would turn against her in a number of hours.

All Abby had ever wanted was for Griffin to be the best it could be. She had wanted that since high school, when Jake Griffin asked her to the senior prom and she became part of a legacy. She wasn't just some girl on one side, she was a Griffin. She had things to prove, most of all to her mother-in-law. Abby had poured blood, sweat and tears into Griffin and now, it was just gone. Her entire foundation was up in smoke. Oh, she suddenly thought, they'll burn the buildings down when they find out.

Abby rubbed her temples and Kane glanced her way again. "Clarke will forgive you," he said quietly.

Abby scoffed. Instead of saying nothing more, Kane went on. "You are her mother, her parent. And although we have never spoken outside of a meeting until now, I am sure that means you love her more than anything."

Abby frowned and finally looked towards him. She knew that tone. "I thought you didn't have any children? Was I wrong?"

Kane smiled bitterly. "I suppose there is no point in hiding things now..."

Abby took in a breath. Emotions like surprise and self-righteousness swirled within her gut. "Which one?" she said softly.

"Bellamy. No one ever tells you about how much you love your children. No gives you a warning, which would have been nice. But, the love... that gets etched into you."

Abby looked back at the ducks. Kane's loyalty to all Blakes all made sense now. "He will forgive you too then," she said and Kane let out a low laugh.

"I have two lies to admit to-being his parent and letting _Blake_ fall. He cannot forgive them both."

A jogger ran past them just as the bright sun peeked over the trees. Abby blinked and shielded her eyes. The city was waking up. "I have to go," she said finally, not really understanding why she was so polite to him.

Kane nodded but stayed put. "I wonder what they will become?" he said before she left. "Clarke and Bellamy are the first in a very long line of Griffins and Blakes without a plan in front of them. This might actually be the right thing."

Abby sighed, standing up in her heels that felt too tight. "Hope that they city doesn't get to them first."

She strode away then, her phone already out. She called Clarke over and over but no one answered. She had a few days until she returned and Abby just hoped that Clarke could stay safe until then.

* * *

"Try it one more time, and you are going off the balcony," Miller threatened.

Jasper just raised an eyebrow and got ready to toss another paper ball.

"I swear-!" Miller said again, nearly falling out of the chair this time.

"Cut it out, both of you," Monty said from his seat at the table. He glared at Jasper from over the laptop and his friend dropped his weapon back onto the ground. Jasper leaned back on the hotel's armchair, a few wrappers sprinkled around him.

"I am bored, Monty," he whined, "Bored! We are just waiting around for ages and nothing to happening. It's like the companies have gone silent."

Miller rolled his eyes and glared at him. "We are waiting around for two super companies to fall; we kind of need to be at our best here."

"Whatever," Jasper replied and looked back at Monty. "Any changes over there?"

Monty didn't answer him. Instead he was typing on the keys, a frown between his eyes.

"Monty...Monty...Monty-."

"SAY IT ONCE MORE!"

"Shut up!" Monty finally yelled with panicked eyes. Jasper and Miller went quiet and stood from their seats. Monty did not yell unless there was a serious problem.

"It's over," Monty said, "They've both reached the end of their funds, clients are calling in every second..."

Monty looked up and swallowed. "Call Clarke and Bellamy now."

Jasper ran for the phone and started dialling while Miller walked around to look at the screen. "When? This minute?" he asked.

"No, it was a few hours ago," Monty said, grasping Miller's hand. He glanced over at him and looked utterly shocked. "They must have used different computers; that's why we couldn't see at first. The media will find out any minute with workers jumping ship."

Jasper was still on the phone, biting his nail. "They're not picking up. I'll try the house phone."

Miller smiled encouragingly at Monty. "We can do this. It's all ours now. This whole city." Miller didn't exactly sound happy about it.

This was supposed to feel much more of a punch the air moment. Jasper had been discussing streamers and cake. But Monty's stomach was too torn up for cake. The violence in Ark had been on and off since they had arrive from Rome but now... Ark was going to be war zone.

* * *

Clarke had decided that sitting on the couch with her hot boyfriend, watching the morning news, was her new favourite thing. Bellamy just let her curl up beside him and rest her head against his shoulder. He was like a warm blanket and she never wanted to leave him or the house they were making their own. They had finished breakfast and were dressed, which was an accomplishment for such an early morning. There was just something about this place that made her want to get up and see all of it.

Had it really been a week since they had come to Washington Creek?

As the newscaster's voice came from the TV, Clarke did not want to think about going back to Ark. Octavia had already left and after texting them from her apartment, she had mentioned something about more graffiti on the walls. There had even been some news story about fighting in the city the day before. Although they had been concerned that the news would say something about them, nothing was mentioned. It made her feel on edge and Clarke knew Bellamy hated leaving his sister alone the way things were in Ark. But he was also learning Octavia could look after herself.

He shifted from his place beside her and Clarke craned her neck to look at his face.

"She'll be fine," Clarke mumbled and Bellamy smiled.

"Yah, I guess. Did you enjoy shopping? I know that O can go overboard."

Clarke nodded, the news playing away without her attention. "It was nice. Lunch was lovely; the Dropship has great food."

She chewed on her lip and Bellamy quickly noticed. He pulled her legs around to drape across his and lightly rested his hand on her knee. "What's up? You've been weird since yesterday. Something bothering you?"

Clarke groaned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Octavia just brought up Romulus at lunch and it made me think...what exactly are we going to do after this is all over? I know we said we'd run the company but..."

"You don't want to?" Bellamy asked with a heavy sigh.

"Do you?" Clarke shot back and he ran a hand across his eyes.

"I know that we've funded it and ran things from behind the scenes but the workers know Raven and Murphy," he reasoned, "As far as they care, that's who their bosses are. Not to mention people might not be exactly happy to find out the neutral company has been _Griffin_ and _Blake_ all along."

Clarke placed her fingers on his jaw, titling his head to face her. "But do you want to run it?"

Bellamy just gaze into her blue eyes, so concerned and conflicted. He licked his lips and finally replied. "No. The closer we get to the end of the fight, the more I just want to leave it. For the first time ever, I have the chance to do whatever I want. Business might not be what I want."

Clarke let out a sigh and reached up to kiss him hard on the mouth. "Thank God," she said, "I thought I was the only one."

Bellamy laughed and pulled her fully into his lap. She hid her face in his neck, inhaling him. "So what do we do now? Hand over Romulus to the team?"

Clarke pulled back and hummed. "They know it so well by now. They would have no problems. We could just...come back here."

Bellamy grinned and pecked her lips again. "And what? Teach? We work at the high school-if they actually give us work. And you paint, I work on the house?"

Clarke frowned. "You make it sound impossible. Where's that I can do anything attitude of yours?"

Bellamy shrugged. "I know that it'll be more complex than we think. But that doesn't mean it's impossible. As long I have got you, I'm happy."

Clarke hummed, almost smiling. "It's exciting isn't it?" she said, "The thought of being able to do whatever we want?"

Bellamy just kissed her again. "It's really like to do this, if you don't mind," he said against her mouth and Clarke had zero problems with that.

The phone however, seemed to have a big problem. It rung loudly in the kitchen and Bellamy groaned. "Really?! Who the-."

Clarke patted his chest and ran up to answer it before Bellamy threw it out the door. "Hello?" she said, breathlessly. Bellamy watched from the couch as her face turned from giddy to shocked.

"When?" she asked and Bellamy felt his stomach drop.

"Ok, we'll be there." Clarke slammed the phone down and stared at him. "It's done...Jasper says they're gone."

Bellamy leaned back against the couch. The empty feeling was back again and he wasn't sure what to say or think. So much planning and then, nothing. Not one feeling of victory. Then, one thought appeared in front of him.

"Octavia," he gasped, "She's in the city. People will be rioting and looking for Griffin and Blake blood. I have to get to her."

He went for the car keys but Clarke was in front of him, her hands on his chest. "Ok, ok," she said, her voice slightly broken, "We need to be smart about this. I need to get my mom and you need to get to Octavia. But we can't just run into the city with people after us too. Call Octavia, tell her to get to Lincoln first; he's closer."

Bellamy nodded. "We'll go to the boys in the hotel," he added, "They need to get out and find a safe place to run things from while the city is going insane."

Clarke grabbed her jacket and his as Bellamy grabbed his phone. There were a number of missed calls but he had put it on silent in case of Cage calling. Now he felt like an idiot. "I'll go next door and ask the neighbours to look after the house. I'll tell them there was an emergency or something."

Clarke nodded and they finally left. The air felt chilling and she shivered. Bellamy ran next door while Clarke climbed into the car.

She watched as he spoke to his neighbours, a tall man who looked like Cal. The porch light was still on in the grey morning light and Clarke saw them shake hands. Then Bellamy was hurrying to her. He climbed into the truck and turned it on.

"Put on the radio and stay on the phone. We need to keep up with what is going on in the city," he said before pulling out onto the road. Clarke placed her hand over his and squeezed. He gave her a comforting look and twisted their hands to kiss hers. Clarke looked out the front of the car, seeing the shops and houses pass by.

She felt cold all over; it must have been the feeling of walking into the lion's den.


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Crossed Business Partners**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"_At six AM this morning, news broke that Griffin and Blake had fallen."_

_"The decades old companies, which had held Ark in a chokehold since their openings, were struggling financially due to their fiercely independent ethos. After refusing to merge together or even take their business outside of the city, the companies faced huge financial losses for both themselves and their clients. When internationally renowned Romulus set up their new base in Ark, neither Griffin nor Blake could take the pressure."_

_"After making huge false promises, Blake and Griffin were forced to close their door overnight and leave their faithful clients hanging. Since the media released the news, the people of the city have started to riot and converge on the main buildings of Griffin and Blake. The Ark police are doing their best to hold the crowds back with extra manpower arriving in the city. The CEOs and board members of both companies are planned to be evacuated as soon as a path can be cleared."_

Clarke wanted to shut off the radio; slam her hand on the dial until it shut up. But she couldn't. She needed to know everything.

As Bellamy drove into the city, anticipation and fear were clawing at her stomach. The sight of Ark didn't help. The city seemed deserted with buildings and streets completely empty. But everyone hadn't just gone-they just had a target.

"We need to figure out a way into the headquarters," Bellamy murmured. He was tense, his knuckles white on the wheel. "If the crowds are around _Griffin_ and _Blake_, then that's where Kane and your mom are. We have to get a way in and out without anyone seeing us."

Clarke bit her lip and breathed out carefully. Octavia may have texted them an hour ago to say she was safe but Kane was still at _Blake_. Bellamy refused to leave him there after realising that.

"The old tunnels under the buildings should still be useable. Remember how our parents used to say they were dug to bring in huge shipments without taking up ground level space? The entrances should still be around the old park entrance."

Clarke bit her thumbnail, trying to recall her visits to the tunnels. Her mother had been so proud about showing Clarke their family legacy; these great tunnels that ran under the city to connect to _Griffin. _Of course, back when they were being built _Blake_ heard all about them and dug their own tunnels to match. Just to piss off the Griffins even further, Blake had put their tunnel entrance right beside the Griffin one.

"No one should use the old park gates since the new ones were put up ten years ago," Bellamy replied, "It might just work if no one else remembers them."

"Why should they? The tunnels haven't been used in years," Clarke reasoned but that did not calm her fears. They kept driving until they caught sight of the first few signs of people. "Pull over," Clarke said as men and women started to dart into open stores and run straight across the street in a panic. "People can't see us or we'll get attacked as well."

Bellamy swung the car into an underground car park for a shopping complex. The sudden coolness seeped into the vehicle and Clarke swallowed a few breaths of it. There were cars parked in a number of rows but Bellamy just took the nearest one he could find.

After glancing around for any people, they jumped out of the car. As soon as he could reach her, Bellamy had his arms tightly around her waist. Clarke grasped his biceps and looked up at him, trying desperately not to cry. She would not break down; not right now and not here. Her mother, despite all their differences, needed her help. Even thought all she wanted was to be wherever Bellamy was.

"Be safe," Bellamy said and Clarke gave him a disbelieving look.

"You be safe," she said, "You better not start any brawls if I leave you alone for ten minutes."

Bellamy laughed, his voice echoing around the car park. It made Clarke feel lighter, even in a burning city. "Let's be honest Princess," he teased, "Out of the two of us, the person most likely to start a fight is you."

Clarke surged upwards and sealed her mouth against his; her hands cradling his face. "I love you," she said after they parted, "I know it feels sudden and rushed but I do. You've gotten me to fall in love with you, you bastard."

Bellamy combed his long fingers through her hair and actually grinned. "I don't know how I managed that," he replied, "But I'm glad I did. I love you too so you better get your ass back to our home as quickly as possible."

Clarke smiled at his words and kissed him one more time before throwing her hood over her head and linking her hand with his. They could weave through the deserted streets together until they reached the park but after that, they had to part quickly. There could be no time for words then.

Bellamy pulled his hood around to hide his face and together, they walked out of the car park.

* * *

The tunnels smelt like old shoes and damp fur. They were dark and huge and Bellamy felt a shiver of dread as he ran through them. Maybe it was because he and Clarke had parted ways just minutes before and hadn't felt safe since.

They had managed to get through the streets safe enough with a few close calls but after finding the tunnels' entrances beside a statue of a lion, there had been no hesitation. They just had to split without a word and it made him slightly sick. But his girl could look after herself and she was on a mission. A bloodthirsty crowd would not stop Clarke.

So he stayed focused and looked left and right for the tunnel's exit. His boots crunched the years old dirt underneath and his sharp breathing called back at him from the tunnels' arching walls. This was another part of the Blake legacy; another Ark monument that was out of time and any use. The whole city was like that.

Finally, just as he could hear shouting from above ground, Bellamy saw some large slants of light in up ahead. He ran to these rays until he could feel the outline of a large door in the wall. It was obvious built for trucks to off load their stock into the building. It may not have been opened in years but Bellamy was determined to get through.

He pushed, shoved and kicked against the hinges until the rusted metal gave way and he could squeeze through. Coughing from the clouds of dust that resulted in his actions, Bellamy blinked from the bright light that hit his face. To his surprise he was standing at the back of one of Blake' storerooms; it was where they used to put away any old documents. There were rows and rows of filing cabinets that had the hardcopy files stored away. He and Octavia used to run around the rows, playing hide and seek. He had run past the tunnel's door many times as a kid.

Bellamy jumped when he heard a sudden banging from upstairs and he swallowed before running towards the flight of steps at the other end of the room. He emerged out onto the bottom level of _Blake_.

Bellamy had been in the building every day of his life nearly and he had never seen it so...barren. It was like people had just dropped their files or the bags and ran out. He walked ahead towards the elevators and the sounds of yelling and banging got louder. Bellamy snuck carefully to peek around the corner of the elevators, the sounds pounding through his skull. He inhaled sharply as he stared out at the lobby.

The reception desk was empty, the Blake logo was still standing and the crowd outside the glass windows were clawing to get inside. People were screaming out on the street or throwing things at the doors. Luckily it was pretty thick glass or else it would have shattered. A line of police were keeping the crowd at bay but it seemed like the whole city had come to tear down _Blake_ brick by brick. Well, half the town anyway-the other half had gone to _Griffin_ instead.

Bellamy turned back to the elevators but quickly thought again. He wasn't sure who was in the building and he did not want a surprise waiting for him when those doors opened. So he took the stairs, one by one until he could reach Kane's office.

He was slightly breathless by the time he got there but the adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. He was so close to finding Kane; he couldn't stop now. Bellamy hurried around the floor, the city's landscape dotted with smoke and flashing lights. Bellamy was halfway down the corridor when he spotted Kane standing still in his office. He smiled and walked forward but as he rounded the corner, he finally saw Cage.

The former CEO looked like a lunatic, with unkempt hair, wrinkled clothes and bloody knuckles that must have lost a confrontation with a wall. Cage rounded his crazed eyes onto Bellamy and his mouth turned into a sneer. "Right on time," he said lowly, "We can all burn together."

Kane moved stand beside Bellamy and he grabbed his sleeve. "What are you doing here?!" he asked and that was first time Bellamy had ever seen him look so distraught.

"I came to save you," he said as if it should have been clear. "I couldn't just leave you here for that crowd to get you."

Kane's gaze softened but Cage's dark chuckles broke through. "How sweet," he said, "He came to save you...and now he can suffer with you."

Cage fell into the office chair and his eyes seemed to lose their focus. "Everything to ruined," he muttered, "It's all gone...just...gone..."

Bellamy frowned at him in pity. He felt no need to rub it in his enemy's face that he had beaten him. After everything, Bellamy did not want to let Cage know that he was behind _Romulus_. Bellamy had other things to worry about. He tugged at Kane's arm.

"Come on, I can get us out of here. Octavia is safe for now but we have to go."

"Wait," Kane said, "You can get us out? The backup police have arrived?"

Bellamy shook his head. "No, but I know a way in and out. We have to go now though."

Any reply was knocked out of Kane and Cage suddenly tackled him with a ferocity that Bellamy hadn't thought he was capable of. "No!" he screamed, "If I have to fall for this company then so do you!"

Bellamy pulled him off Kane but a well aimed elbow smashed into his nose. Bellamy stumbled back with blood running across his face. He didn't even see the attack coming at his torso and he felt fire stretch across his chest from Cage's blow. Bellamy fell to floor gasping and spitting blood. He was winded and saw stars until Kane was suddenly hovering above him with bloody knuckles. "Hey, hey kid! Come on, stay with me."

Bellamy heard him and nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Bellamy saw Cage rise to stand over Kane. The older man was too busy clearing the blood away from Bellamy's face to see anything else. As Cage reared closer to them, Bellamy just kicked out and caught him in the gut. One more kick to the jaw sent him to the ground.

Kane whirled around to see Cage groaning on the floor. "Nice aim," he said, with a half grin. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said and he carefully help Bellamy up.

"My ribs..." Bellamy said with gritted teeth and Kane nodded. "Alright, I've got you. Who knew Cage could swing a lamp like that?" he replied and gently rested Bellamy's right arm across his shoulders. Kane then took most of his weight and lead him out of the office.

"Are we really going to leave him there?" Bellamy asked and Kane didn't even glance back at the still Cage.

"I can only get one of you safe before that crowd gets through the doors and it's going to be you, Bellamy," Kane said as they hobbled through the rows of cubicles. Bellamy felt a sting of guilt through all his injuries even after all Cage had done.

There was a great chance that the police would get to him first but as they made their way down to the tunnel, Bellamy felt less and less concerned with Cage and the wreckage of _Blake_.

* * *

Clarke had followed the same path as Bellamy had; through the tunnel to the closed door and into the basement of _Griffin_. It had taken her a bit longer to get through the door but she emerged into a room filled with old car parts.

Clarke hated being down in the bottom levels because it was where they kept the scrap from old projects. The air smelt like oil and grease. Raven would have loved to see it but not even the genius she was could fix half the stuff left there.

So Clarke hurried up the steps and into the lobby. She ignored the screams from the crowds outside and left behind the dropped files and briefcases. She knew there wasn't much time before the crowd got inside so Clarke climbed the stairs with one goal in mind. Abby must be in her office; she wouldn't have hid anywhere else.

Clarke reached the top level and hurried towards the large main office. She skidded through the door and gasped out, "Mom!"

Abby turned around in her chair from behind her desk but did not get up. "Clarke?" she replied, almost distantly, "What are you doing here?"

Clarke licked her lips and jumped when another bag sounded from outside. "I'm here to get you. Come on, we have to go."

Abby just shook her head and folded her hands together. "No, I can't leave. I can't leave your father's company."

Clarke let out a ragged sigh and strode around the desk to take her mother's arms. "Mom, I don't have time to argue with you. I came here to get you, so let's go."

But Abby refused again and shook Clarke off. "You don't understand! This is happening because of me; I let your father's company burn. I have to stay for the end of this."

"No you don't!" Clarke argued back, and she gripped her mother's arms again. "_Griffin_ was falling long before you took over Mom, can't you see?" Clarke pleaded, "The moment we started to war against the Blakes, the moment we made this city divided itself...we were always going to end this way. It's not all your fault and you shouldn't stay here and die for it."

Abby stood up then and looked at her daughter with an emotionless gaze. "Maybe...maybe this is _Romulus'_ fault too."

Clarke felt her blood start to boil as her mother continued. "Yes, they did this too. Everything would have been ok if they hadn't come here! Who comes here when we can give people everything they need? If they-."

"Mom stop!" Clarke yelled and stood back from Abby. Clarke couldn't take it anymore; the lying, the stories and her mother's desperate attempts to prove her own points.

"_Romulus_ did do this," Clarke said finally, with Abby's eyes started to brighten. "_Romulus_ came into this city with the one goal to bring down Griffin and Blake and they did it." Clarke felt the weight of her actions surrounding her and literally they were. A maddening crowd outside her childhood second home. Except it wasn't her home anymore. It was proof that Abby thought nothing of her opinions or talents. Clarke was more than the trophy daughter and she was going to finally prove it.

"I did this," she said quietly but with pride.

Abby's eyes snapped to her face, her famous cold stare coming out. "What did you say?" Abby asked and Clarke titled her chin up.

"I did this. Romulus is my company. I started it last year because I wanted this to happen. I wanted _Griffin_ to fall."

Abby seemed unable to catch her breath, one hand clutching her chest. "W-what?! Why would you do that? No, no, you wouldn't-."

"I wouldn't what?" Clarke replied bitingly, "I wouldn't be able to start a successful company without your help?! I wouldn't take on the legacy that is this fucking company? Well I did! I did and now I'm free of _Griffin_ and Ark!"

Clarke took a few steps back, away from Abby. Her mother seemed unable to speak or move but her gaze was so cold and so mean that Clarke shivered. "Why?" was all Abby could ask.

Clarke swallowed harshly and replied, "You treated me like a nice picture you had bought and wanted to show off. I felt like a doll that you pulled out when need investors to feel welcome and the put away again. And honestly, I really wanted revenge."

Abby took a number of steps forward to stare at Clarke's determined face. "How could you?! Everything your father built-."

"Was poison!" Clarke shouted. She gestured at the window, at the crowds and the panic. "We caused this! _Griffin_ and _Blake_, you and Dad, everyone! We spread our hate like a drug and this city is tainted. Getting rid of our companies is the best thing Ark can do."

Abby sat back against her desk then, one hand pressed to her face. Clarke finally felt pity for her mother, instead of the hate that had fuelled her for so long. "I know why you do all this," Clarke said softly. "You do this for _Griffin_ because you love Dad so much. What was important to him was important to you. And I know now how much loving a good man can motivate you."

Abby looked up at her daughter, her face softer but cautious. Clarke knew that look would not last another moment longer. "I don't know what you'll be angrier about-me destroying _Griffin_ or me falling in love with Bellamy Blake."

There was a second of silence that hung in the air. And then her mother slapped her.

Sharp across the cheek and causing her head to snap to one side. Clarke gasped audibly, the breath leaving her lungs and then rushing back again. She couldn't move; her face stinging. Abby had never hit her before and felt like the last piece of her old world had fallen.

Clarke took in another breath and stared at Abby with a steady gaze. Abby looked just as shocked but there were tears in the older woman's eyes. "I'm going to leave now," Clarke said, "And you can follow me or not, I don't care. The old tunnel under the basement is the way out. I'm not going to explain everything to you because you don't deserve it. Do what you want from now on."

With that Clarke marched out of the office with her head held high. Her skin stung from the slap but Clarke refused to dwell on it. She would deal with that emotional rollercoaster after she was safe at home with her boyfriend. It was the only thing keeping her sane and focused.

Clarke brushed away the remaining stray tears from her cheeks as her phone rang sharply. Frowning, Clarke continued jogging down the stairs and looked at the screen. Octavia's name was flashing across it and Clarke almost didn't answer it. There was little time and she had to get out of the city but Clarke knew Octavia would keep calling her.

"O, this is really not the-wait, slow down!" Clarke stopped cold on the landing between the stairs and she felt her stomach drop to the basement below. "Bellamy's where?! When?! ...Ok I'll be right there, hold on."

She hung up and sprinted down the rest of the stairs and to the tunnel. She knew he would start a fight.

* * *

Ark City Hospital was pretty calm. People were so focused on getting at _Griffin_ and _Blake_ that they didn't really injure each other. Anyone who was hurt went straight to the ER and Kane was not going to march Bellamy through there.

"I know someone, a Dr. Jackson. He owes me a favour," Kane said to him as he went around to the back of the hospital.

Bellamy leaned against the wall and groaned softly. His ribs were definitely bruised and there was dried blood all over his face. He felt like shit. Bellamy hadn't even noticed Kane leaving and going through the back entrance until the older man was beside him again.

"Come on," he said, "This way. I've already called Octavia and Lincoln."

Bellamy let Kane practically carry him through the narrow back corridors of the hospital until they went into a small side room. It looked like an unused piece of the building but Bellamy saw that the doctor standing in it was young enough.

"Alright, let's see what we're working with." Jackson began to poke and prod him while Bellamy tried to sit on the old table without fainting from that strategic march from _Blake_. The streets had gotten worse and there were a number of times that Kane and he were huddle behind dumpsters as people ran past them.

Jackson, however, seemed unaffected. The doctor must have caught on to Bellamy's thoughts because he looked him in the eye and grinned. "Don't worry about me-I put all my money into Romulus months ago." Jackson patched him up and gave him some painkillers before turning to Kane.

"He'll be fine-a busted nose and a few bruised ribs that'll heal with a few days of bed rest."

Kane nodded but stayed by the door, his arms folded. He seemed on the lookout and tense. "We need to get out of the city," Kane said, "Did you drive here?"

Bellamy nodded, wincing slightly. "It's parked a few blocks from here at the downtown shopping complex. We can get to it and go to my house a few towns away."

Bellamy tried to move off the table but Jackson stopped him. "Hey wait until the painkillers start to work. Or else you'll pass out before you leave the building."

"We can't wait!"

Kane placed his hand on Bellamy's shoulder and looked at him softly. "We can stay here long enough until I know you'll be ok. The risk is that someone will see us and sent the whole of the city after us. We have to keep a low profile."

"Bell!"

Low profile was not exactly Octavia's style- at least not, judging by the way she barrelled through the door and at her brother. She wrapped him in a hug that him gasping with pain but he did not have to heart to yell at her. Lincoln was right on her tail and his huge form took up the doorframe. "I thought I told you stay away from here," Bellamy said sternly and Octavia pulled away with a frown.

"I was not going to abandon you. Not you or Kane! I made Lincoln take me here."

Kane looked a little guilty and he added, "She begged me to tell her where we were headed. It was the truth or let her loose."

Bellamy laughed despite his ribs. "You're way scarier that a wild crowd O," he joked and Octavia managed to crack a grin.

"I called Clarke," she whispered to him, "She's on her way here."

Bellamy felt a spark of joy at her words. Despite everything, Clarke was ok and coming to him.

"Bellamy's car in a few blocks away. Where's yours?" Kane asked Lincoln who responded immediately.

"Just down the street. We can get everyone out and be miles away before the city knows it."

"No," Bellamy said suddenly and Kane frowned at him. Bellamy shook his head. It was time to tell him everything. Bellamy had been dreading it but he also knew that he didn't want to lie to the only father figure in his life.

"Lincoln, go to the Grand Ark Hotel and the top suite. There you'll find three crazy guys and their laptops. Get them into the car and say that Bellamy said to rein in all the clients and secure the contracts. Drive them to my house and they can set up there."

He ignored Kane's gaze completely and turned to Octavia. "Call Raven and Murphy; tell them to grab what they need and give directions to the house. No one should be after them so they shouldn't have problems leaving the city." Octavia nodded and grabbed his cell from his pocket.

Finally, as he licked his dry lips, Bellamy looked at Kane. Instead of the betrayed or angry look he was expected, Bellamy found an amused grin on Kane's face. "Come on kid," Kane said softly, "Did you really expect me to not know what you were up to?"

Bellamy felt his jaw drop and Kane actually laughed. "No one has that many meetings Bellamy! It was too much of a coincidence- Romulus sets up just as you get busy with projects I know nothing about. And they chose Ark of all places? You really should have been sneakier."

Octavia started cackling even though she was talking over the phone and even Lincoln seemed amused. Jackson just appeared confused. Still giggling, Octavia held the phone to Bellamy's ear. "Here big brother, your people need confirmation from you."

Bellamy glanced at Kane who grinned again. "Better get to work," he replied.

Bellamy took the phone and spoke to Raven with a warm feeling in his chest. The city may have been falling down and he had no idea how he was going to get out safely, but the people he cared for were right beside him and still safe.

He was just missing one person.

Clarke appeared just as he hung up the phone. She was slightly breathless and her jacket was half falling off. "Bell," she gasped and hurried over to him. Her hands danced across his injuries and he took them in his own.

"I'm ok, I'm fine," he said soothingly, "It's just a few scratches."

Clarke scowled at him and he smiled at her anyway. "Did you get to your mom?" he said and Clarke's face fell slightly.

She inched closer to him, as if he would protect her from the world if she asked. "I told her everything and she-she hit me. I can't-she's on her own now."

Bellamy nodded sharply and wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be ok Princess," he replied with a kiss to her head, "We'll be alright."

Behind Clarke, Bellamy suddenly saw a very shocked Kane. Bellamy sent him a bashful smile and Clarke turned around to look at Kane.

"Hello," she said, "I guess he didn't let you in on this secret?"

Kane shook his head. "No, uh, Bellamy left that part out. It has been a pretty crazy day though, I suppose..."

Clarke nodded this time. "True, true...you're not going to give out and demand we break up are you?" she asked, as if this was a normal conversation.

Kane looked pretty offended. "Of course not; I suspected that he must be dating someone... If you're the woman who got him to get rid of that awful old car and buy the new truck then I'm good."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Do not talk to me about that car-it was a heap of scrap metal. Thank God he went with the truck finally."

"I've been trying to trade it in for years but he never listens to me!"

"I know right?"

Bellamy's eyes darted between Kane and Clarke, his jaw slightly hanging open. "Ok," he said, "Ok, can you stop getting along so well-it's freaking me out."

Kane let out a tiered sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Today had just been one shock after the other. I think it's time we got out of here kids."

"Uh, like I said before," Jackson added, "Bellamy really shouldn't be walking again until the painkillers really kick in. I can get a few others thing you might need as well, but it'll be another a few minutes."

"We can wait that long," Kane replied but Bellamy interrupted him.

"You all go now in Lincoln's truck-pick up the boys and Raven and Murphy will be at the house. I'll stay here and then get away myself."

"You can't drive!" Clarke argued, "I'm stay here too."

Bellamy tried to stand up and his ribs protested. Clarke had that stubborn look on so Bellamy took her hand. "Clarke, we are targets by staying here. People could see us or just figure out that we're here. The less people that stay, the better chance we all have of getting out in time. I need you and Octavia to get to the house safely. The boys need you to lead them anyway until we can lock down all the clients."

Clarke saw his point but didn't like it. She frowned and squeezed his hand tightly. "I really hate it when you make sense," she grumbled.

Bellamy winked at her and then turned back to Kane. Before he could say anything, Octavia interrupted. "There is no way I am leaving you here and running away. I'm stay with you!"

Bellamy opened his mouth and then, to everyone's surprise, Lincoln spoke. "Kane can take Octavia, Clarke and the boys in my car. It's bigger anyway. I'll stay with Bellamy until he can move and then we'll follow you in his car."

Octavia rounded on him as if to disagree but Lincoln spoke first. "He's not just your brother anymore."

Clarke turned around to grin at Bellamy. She mumbled, "He's managed to strike her speechless. I thought I'd never see the day."

Octavia chewed on her lip but then nodded. "Alright, but you both better come back to me and Clarke without starting another brawl or bringing the whole city down around you. Promise?"

"Promise," Bellamy and Lincoln chimed together and Clarke managed to keep her laughter to herself.

Suddenly there were shouts from the corridor and Jackson stuck his head out the door to look. A few tense moments went by and then he looked back at them. "We're clear but as the crowds get worse, more people will come here. You need to start leaving now."

Octavia gave Bellamy and Lincoln one last hug before Kane ushered her out the door. He stared at Bellamy for a moment and looked like he wanted to say something else. But instead he nodded once and left. Clarke found herself under Bellamy's gaze and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Nearly home free," she said to him, "You better not make me wait too long."

Bellamy kissed her for a long moment, savouring the feel of her. "I'll be there before you know it Princess," he said and with one last look, Clarke left the room.

Bellamy let out a ragged sigh and Lincoln sat beside him on the table. Jackson looked out the door again and said, "I'll get you what you need. By the time I get back, you should be ready to go."

With that he left them. Lincoln joined his hands together and hummed. "It can't be too hard, right?" he said and Bellamy stretched slightly.

He winced yet replied, "My car's not that far...we on the outer edge of the city too..."

The two men nodded together but that didn't seem to help with any nerves. "It'll be great-easy," Lincoln added and this time, Bellamy did not even reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Crossed Business Partner**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I got nominated for the Bellarke Fanfiction Awards! My story Dividing Lines got nominated in the General Fiction-Hurt /Comfort. **

**I would appreciate it so much if you could head over to the Bellarke Fanfiction Awards tumblr account and just vote for my story if you like. I think today (29****th**** June) and tomorrow (30****th**** June) are the last times you can vote so please? Or you can just read the chapter and enjoy. Thank you!**

Lincoln treated his car really well, Clarke thought. He was an outdoors kind of guy so he was always hiking or going off the beaten track. But he still washed his truck and cleaned off any mud that had splattered on its blue paint. She could smell the air freshener that was sitting on the dash. It was shaped like a cartoon tree and Octavia had bought it for him a week ago at Washington Creek. A week ago seemed like years ago.

Clarke sat in the passenger seat as Kane drove around the back way to the hotel. She had already called the boys and told them to get ready while Raven and Murphy were on the road away from Ark.

Octavia sat in the back seat biting her nails. "Should we get some stuff before we get to the house?" she asked with a shaky voice. "Like, Bell will need some ice and pillows and some chocolate chip ice cream cause that's his favourite and you get your favourite when you're not feeling great. And bruised ribs mean you're not feeling too great."

Kane looked at her in the mirror and smiled. "He'll be fine O. I'm sure the house has everything he needs."

Clarke turned around in the seat and sent Octavia a warm smile. The girl was a badass but when Bellamy was in danger, Octavia slightly turned back into that little girl who clung to his legs when she was scared. Not that she would ever tell him that. "Lincoln will get him to Washington Creek before you know it."

She turned back to stare out the window just as they were pulling up to the hotel. The car park was empty and Kane didn't care too much about staying inside the lines. Clarke looked at the double doors that usually let in the staff and the food orders but she saw nothing.

"I thought your people said they'd be here," Kane said and Clarke growled.

"They should be! We don't have time for this." She reached for the handle but Kane grabbed her arm.

"You can't go out there!" Clarke frowned at him. "I have to; we need to get away from here." Octavia stuck her head through the space in the seats.

"Let me go. No one even knows I am in Ark."

Kane and Clarke rounded on her with arguments about to fall from their lips. She spoke first. "No one is looking at the hotel and even if they do spot me, I'm the great rebel of the Blake family who hates them as much as they do. I can talk them around if I have to."

Kane shut his mouth and growled lowly. Clarke nodded at him. "I know. I hate it when she makes a point too."

Octavia smiled and winked at them before slipping away from the car and into the hotel. Clarke kept her eyes stuck to the door as Kane gazed around the car park. "Not exactly how I thought I'd be spending my day," he mumbled and Clarke laughed quietly.

"I woke up this morning feeling so free," she said, her voice sound so far away.

Kane turned and looked at her again. It was astounding to him that he was sitting in a car with a Griffin and they were not snapping at each other. In fact, she was his son's girlfriend. And she was the reason why he had been so happy.

"I knew he was with someone," Kane muttered and Clarke stiffened. She licked her lips and glanced at him. Kane instantly felt uncomfortable; he didn't mean to sound so upset about it.

"I mean," Kane quickly added, "That I knew he was lying to me. He's never really lied to me before. Bellamy's always been honest that way. Almost too honest."

Clarke snorted at this and Kane grinned.

"One day, about a year ago, he walked into work looking at a text. He had this goofy grin on his face and I just...had never seen that look before. It was an expression of such contentment and happiness. I saw it more and more over the following months and I just thanked whoever was causing such joy. I definitely was not expecting it to be a Griffin."

Clarke leaned back against the head rest and folded her arms. "I didn't expect to fall for him. He was just supposed to stay as my business partner and then...well." She looked at Kane and shrugged. "Against my entire upbringing, my city's division and my own common sense, I love him."

She smiled softly and added, "Wells Jaha thinks that with so much trying to stop us, Bell and I must be inevitable."

Kane grinned. "Maybe you're both just pig headed and stubborn."

Clarke unfolded her arms and looked back to the door. Kane blinked and then asked, "Wait, Jaha knows?! Who else knows?"

"Well...Octavia, Lincoln, the boys, Murphy, Raven, you... and my mother..."

Kane winced. "I'm guessing that she did not understand?"

"You have no idea."

Their conversation was stopped when Octavia and the boys hurried out of the hotel and ran towards the car. They tumbled inside and Jasper immediately looked at Clarke. "She is so mean Boss," he said, "Make her be nice."

"I'll show you nice," Octavia growled but she was squeezed beside Monty so she couldn't move.

Clarke turned back to Kane who was already driving away from the hotel. His face was dark and determined with a clenched jaw. Clarke frowned and titled her head slightly.

There was something a bit familiar about his face.

Kane glanced in the mirror and exclaimed, "Hey, can you relax back there and stop fighting. We have a few hours of driving. Octavia, let go of that boy's ears! Do not make me stop this car!"

There was just grumbling from the back and then silence.

Clarke shook her head and just stared out the window. Her mind would not stay on Kane or her mom or even Ark. It was focused on Bellamy. She would not be ok in any sense until he was safe. As much as she knew the boys needed her for her business expertise and knowledge of Griffin contacts, she still hated leaving Bellamy behind.

Clarke pressed a hand to her mouth in an effort to stop her sighs. He was a fighter. And he was with Lincoln. They would make it back.

* * *

Bellamy was so thankful for painkillers. His ribs and nose still hurt but at least he could move without his vision swirling. Lincoln was beside him and practically carrying him through Ark. The streets were still barren with everyone surging towards the headquarters of the fallen businesses.

Helicopters had arrived on the roofs a few minutes ago and people were annoyed that Cage and Abby would escape.

"Any chance we could hop onto one of those helicopters?" Bellamy joked and Lincoln only grunted.

"Not the time?" he quipped but he was gritting his teeth. The walk to where his car was parked seemed much further away than he thought. His hood was once again over his head but Lincoln looked scary enough that people might leave them alone.

They hurried down one of Ark newest streets, lined with fancy shops and restaurants. Windows were smashed in and doors were lying on the pavement like rubbish. People were just taking their anger out on anything they could find. Finally, Bellamy could see the top of the shopping complex over a low building.

"That way," he grunted, "It's the next street over."

Lincoln nodded and they hobbled across the road and through an alley. On the other side, the car park's doors were open and they made a beeline for them. The cool air hit their skin and Bellamy was grateful. It made his head feel clearer. His keys were in Lincoln's pocket, his car was a few spaces away and they were soon home free.

A bang suddenly sounded from the other end of the car park and they froze. Figures appeared from the shopping complex's exit and Lincoln quickly threw himself and Bellamy behind a car. Bellamy bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out and Lincoln quickly apologised. "I'm sorry. We can't get out of here if they catch us."

Bellamy nodded stiffly and tried not to throw up his breakfast. The footsteps and voices of the strangers carried around the building and Bellamy had to trust Lincoln to let him know when to move. Lincoln carefully pushed him around the car, towards the front as the people hurried towards the doors. They passed by without a glance and Lincoln let out a sigh. Then he helped Bellamy again and they went back to the car.

Bellamy had never been so thankful to be sitting in his truck with the doors locked. Lincoln started to engine and drove quickly out of the car park. "No offence," he said, "But I hate your city. It kind of sucks."

Bellamy let himself relax against his seat. "It's not mine anymore," he replied, "It's not mine."

With every inch of road they left behind, Bellamy felt like there was a mob running right behind them. He looked back in the mirror, towards the city. It fell into the distance; his home, his favourite cinema, the park he played in. Everything was being left behind and it was only when the buildings turned to trees and fields did he shake that feeling of being chased.

* * *

The truck pulled into the driveway and came to stop in the time it took Clarke to bolt out the front door and run down the steps. Bellamy grinned at her as she opened the car door and looked him over. He looked like a mess but Clarke was just glad he was in one piece.

"Easy Princess," he mumbled, "Told you it would be easy."

"No you did not," she argued but was cradling his face with her shaky hands.

Lincoln once again helped him from the car and both he and Clarke walked either side of Bellamy to the house. Octavia was standing there, bouncing in her toes until her brother was safe inside. Bellamy seemed to let out a sigh of relief in his own home, surrounded by the familiar warmth.

The only new things were the three guys camped out at his coffee table, furiously typing away. Raven and Murphy were there, looking over reports on the armchairs and keeping up with emails that were arriving every minute. "How are things going?" he asked even though Clarke appeared focused on his ribs. She was checking them gently and he winced a couple of times before she answered.

"People are turning to us in panic and we're doing the best we can to set up new files so fast. Raven thinks that when the riots stop, the ordinary people will follow and contact us. But you need to be resting." Bellamy wanted to stay and ask more questions but he felt like fainting. The adrenaline, the confrontations and his injuries were catching up.

"I'll get ice packs and something to drink," Octavia said and she skipped into the kitchen with Lincoln following behind.

"Hey Lincoln?"

The bigger man turned around and met Bellamy's thankful gaze. "Thank you. I owe you."

Lincoln smiled but shrugged. "You're family. That means we look out for each other."

Bellamy nodded again and before his eyes could fall shut by themselves, he let Clarke take him up the stairs. She settled him on their bed and eased him out of his jacket and shirt. He kicked off his shoes and lay back on the cool pillows. He let himself breathe as deeply as he could. He could hear Clarke checking the medicine Jackson had handed him and she was mumbling about resting and food.

He looked over at her sitting by the side of the bed with such a worried look. He reached out his hand and took hers, squeezing tightly.

Clarke met his gaze and she looked exhausted. "We caused all that. We did that."

Bellamy blinked and licked his lips. "Princess, we did what we did. But we didn't make those people start to fight back. We didn't make Cage or your mom do what they did. That city was long passed saving. We're not abandoning it; we're just changing it as best as we can with what we have."

Clarke frowned but nodded. "I guess I just don't like seeing all those people so angry."

Octavia came into the room just then, with ice packs and a balanced plate of food. "The doc said you needed to drink with your medicine," she ordered, as Clarke tried to help her set everything down carefully.

Clarke placed the ice around his ribs and Bellamy felt relief at the coolness.

"We need heat packs as well to alternate," she said, "We can go shopping in the morning. I think we'll have to buy a lot more supplies with everyone here."

Bellamy propped himself up slightly and said, "What about beds? There's nothing really made up and people will have to share."

"Its fine," Clarke said as Octavia started to look around at the spare rooms. "The boys will either stay up or sleep on the couches while I think Octavia and Lincoln will share."

Bellamy grimaced and Clarke giggled at his face. "Calm down. Raven and Murphy will sort something out between them and Kane can have the extra bed. Plus, if we must, a few can go to the hotel. You just need to focus on getting some sleep."

Clarke leaned down and kissed him carefully, his lips pressed gently against his. His hand traced her jaw line and when she pulled away, he looked at her with brightness in his eyes. "I love you. I know we said it quick enough back at Ark but I needed you to hear it again. I love you."

Clarke smiled widely and kissed him again. "I love you too. Just don't get into a fight again when I can't get you out of it."

"No promises," he mumbled and Clarke laughed against lips.

* * *

It was early that morning when Bellamy woke again from the pain. He grunted and reached around for Clarke who had been sleeping beside him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kane sitting in the armchair by the bed.

"It's ok kid. What do you need?" he asked and Bellamy instructed him to get the pain killers and some water. Once he swallowed those, he leaned back against the pillows again. The sun was just peeking through the curtains but Clarke wasn't there.

"She went down a few minutes ago to watch the boys. They just crashed from their all nighter and she did not want them falling asleep on the floor," Kane said.

Bellamy could already see the wrappers and drinks dashed across his living room. He groaned and closed his eyes. He heard Kane chuckle and he turned his head to look at him. "Have you just been sitting there?" he said and Kane shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've sat by you when you were sick. Remember the chicken pox or that flu?"

"Yes. I was getting better and then O walked in and threw up on your shoes."

Kane laughed again but it trailed off. Bellamy frowned and looked at the man's far off expression. "Marcus, are you mad at me for lying to you about this?"

He hated the fact that he sounded so quiet. He was grown adult for goodness sake. But this was the man who had practically raised him. Kane leaned on his hand and sent him a grin.

"No, I get that...I know that you have to lie occasionally to protect those you love. But I know that the truth has to be revealed at some point."

Bellamy frowned. Kane had never sounded so serious before. Not even when Bellamy snuck out to that rave at sixteen and had gotten arrested.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kane sat forward and gave him a careful look.

"You know how much people take stock of inheritance in Ark? You know that people were already circling your family, looking for a way to take them down?"

Bellamy stared back at him, the pain in his ribs fading. Kane sighed and continued. "Your mom did not love your father-you know that. But she wanted to make sure that you and Octavia could count on his support and family backing. That's why...that's why she never told you or why I never told you that-."

Kane seemed to try and find the words but Bellamy's mind was already putting the pieces in their place. The years Kane had spend with him, the games, the birthday parties, the pillow forts and the constant encouragement; he did for a reason. The same reason that lay behind his parents' distance from one another and their children. Kane was his father.

"You're my son," he finally said, with a voice thick with tears and pride.

Bellamy swallowed thickly. He had dreamed about something like this; about having Kane as his actual dad. But now it was true and all those years...

"Octavia...?" he wondered, in shock. Kane replied with, "No, no. She is your half sister. But that doesn't change anything between you. I still love both of you. I just...I just wanted to be close to you but you would have lost everything it the secret had come out. _Blake_ was counting on me keeping my mouth shut. And then you burn it down."

Bellamy felt too shocked to laugh. The two men were silent for a long time until Bellamy turned his head back to face him. "We need to get Octavia and tell her too. Family meeting and stuff."

Kane nodded stiffly and then stood up. He placed the water by the table for Bellamy to reach and picked up the shoes throw by the door. Bellamy actually smiled. "You'll be gone for a two minutes, I think I can handle that by myself," he said and Kane seemed startled by his light tone.

"Can't take too many chances with you, kid," he said before heading down the stairs to get Octavia. Bellamy stared at the empty armchair, just like the ones from the living room. There were a lot of memories that made sense now. It almost felt like a relief.

He was surprised that there was so little anger. Who was he to judge a person for keeping secrets? And Kane had always been with him. He was just so tired of fighting everyone. Why couldn't just accept the good that came now and again?

* * *

Clarke was sat out on the porch, sketching. She could hear the snores from the boys in the living room with the computers finally able to turn off. Raven and Murphy had been up all night with them so they too were passed out upstairs. They had not mentioned if it was same bed they were asleep on so Clarke didn't ask.

She herself had had a restless night. She had darted between looking after the team and watching Bellamy. Just when she was feeling split in two, Raven had raised an eyebrow and said, "We've got things handled here. You should rest."

To her surprise, they did have things handled. Clarke didn't actually need to watch them. The team were experts. It made her think; made her question her future for the hundredth time. Were she and Bellamy really needed at the company? Yes, they had knowledge of Ark and clients but the others had learned so much. They were the leaders of Romulus too. A noise from the door made her turn around and she saw Bellamy slowly walking.

"Hey you should be in bed," she ordered, jumping up to help him.

Bellamy grunted and replied, "I will go stir crazy if I have to stay there for another hour."

"It's been a day."

Bellamy shrugged the best he could as he sat down in the chair. Clarke dragged hers over so that the arm rests were side by side. She pushed back some wayward hairs from her face and looked at him.

He, Kane and Octavia had been in their room for a long time with the door closed and voice getting angrier. She didn't want to ask but she also knew that Bellamy would tell her in time.

"How's the company?" he said and Clarke glanced back inside.

"All the clients have been promised a place and the boys sent out reports to the overseas headquarters. The workers there will take care of the overload and we can start again when the boys are rested."

Bellamy nodded and stared out at the lawn. He was silent for so long that Clarke started to fidget. "Bell-."

"Marcus is my dad."

Clarke blinked and said nothing. That explained a lot. There had always been gossips around the city but people had never really paid them much attention. You did not want to cross the Blakes.

"My mom wanted to keep it quiet so that I would inherit the company without any complications. Which is stupid because it's her side that we get _Blake_ from but..."

He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "It's not like Marcus was never there; he was always there. He had to stand y the sidelines as people congratulated my parents on raising such a great businessman. And he did all the work. He came to every event, answered any questions and he loves Octavia too." "

He's not...?"

"No, her parents are the Blakes."

Clarke squeezed his hand and asked, "So what's the problem? You sound like you're trying to excuse him of lying."

"I lied too!" Bellamy said, "We all did. He's at least trying to be honest now."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath. Bellamy met her eyes again and looked so exhausted. "I don't want to lose him. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that sometimes you have to let things go."

Clarke gave him an encouraging smile. "I know. We need to learn how to pick our fights. Maybe Kane doesn't have to be one."

They sat in silence; this kind that only people close to each other could have. The birds were in the trees, flying from branch to branch. Next door, the kids were yelling at each other about school bags and books. Bellamy glanced at his girlfriend with a smile. "Remember how we said we could just stay here? I'm really liking that idea."

Clarke glanced back at the house and then at Bellamy. "You want a white picket fence type of life with me Bell?"

Bellamy frowned. "White fence does not match my front lawn. Maybe like a varnished wood?"

Clarke laughed and let her head fall back against the chair. She felt so light in that moment, in the early morning and the man she loved right beside her. Even if he was complaining about lawn features.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

Bellamy wasn't sure what hurt most: his ribs or what the boys had done to his living room. In fairness to them, they had been busy saving the entire city's finances at the time. After five days of them typing on laptops and cat napping on the couch, Miller, Jasper and Monty did get up and clean the worst of the mess. It just left Bellamy with the ability to sit on his couch again. That morning, they had even cooked breakfast.

Raven and Murphy had gone stir crazy from sitting inside for so long so they offered to get the week's shopping as a thank you to Bellamy and the boys had tagged along. The clients were pleased with the books were balanced so they could afford to take some time away from the numbers. The riots in Ark had finally stopped with the police stepping up security. People had settled down but now they wanted to know what Blake and Griffin were going to do with the ruins of their businesses. Kane had driven back into the city earlier that afternoon to deal with the press and he was adamant that everyone stay away for now. It would cause another riot if Bellamy or Clarke just strolled back into the city.

So everyone stayed were they were, with some relief. They liked hanging around the pretty town for the week. Octavia and Lincoln had decided to stroll around the neighbourhood like the couple they were instead of going shopping.

That left Bellamy and Clarke to chill out in their home.

"If I could turn without experiencing pain, we would totally be making out right now," he declared and Clarke snorted into her drink.

They were stretched out with their feet in the coffee table, the sun outside shining through the open windows. The TV was on low and some show was just finishing.

The town just went on as if giant riots hadn't happened just a few hours away. Names like Griffin and Blake only meant that lovely couple on Forest Road who had the odd friends. But with Kane trying to control the newspapers and answer questions, it wouldn't be long before a statement would have to be released. Abby and Cage were not going to be helpful- the police had been questioning them since yesterday. Apparently, making huge promises and taking money for plans that were not going to be fulfilled was kind of illegal.

Clarke rested her head against Bellamy's shoulder, careful of his ribs. He was healing nicely but still needed another few days before he was doing cartwheels. "Kane called this morning," Bellamy mumbled, "He thinks we should bring out a joint statement."

Clarke frowned and titled her head to gaze at him. "Really? And admit that _Romulus_ is ours?"

Bellamy clicked his tongue against his cheek and looked troubled. "I don't know. People liked _Romulus_ because it wasn't Blake or Griffin. And now they think they're free of both of them. It might not be a good thing for them to know that _Romulus_ started with us."

Clarke hummed and bit her lip slightly. "_Romulus_ isn't Blake or Griffin anymore. If we're going to take some steps back from the company then it will be easier if people think it was always Raven and Murphy's."

Bellamy nodded and placed a warm hand on her knee. She cuddled as close to him as she could without hurting him and smiled. "We need to put Ark behind us. This might be a good start."

Bellamy paused for a moment and then said, "Hand me that laptop." Clarke reached forward and grabbed the computer. She balanced it on his lap and watched as he started typing. "What are you looking at?" she asked and Bellamy grinned softly.

"If we're going to leave behind the only careers we know, then we better look into those teaching courses."

Clarke felt a smile break out on her face and she almost threw herself at him. She caught herself in time but she ended up nearly falling off the couch. "Oof," she grunted, as Bellamy laughed and pulled her back to him. Clarke huffed.

"Your ribs better be fine by next week," she said, "I am not going to be the one to cut the grass out there."

Bellamy shrugged.

"This is your house too- you need to chip in with the cleaning."

Clarke watched as he kept searching. "Please, the second I clean any surface, you will just re-clean it."

"Not the point. It's true but it's not the point."

* * *

The kids next door arrived early the next morning to invite the group to a barbecue. Bellamy wanted to say no because his neighbours did not need to experience Jasper drunk but Clarke said they'd be right over.

"We are not staying inside for another day. And I have to really get to know the neighbours, right?"

His ribs had healed somewhat so Bellamy showered and dressed for the party. The whole street seemed to be in their neighbour's house and everyone welcomed the new group. Cal and Travis were challenging Jasper and Monty to a jello eating contest while Lily was amazed by Octavia's hair skills. The smell of mouth-watering food filled the back yard and the kids were running around between the adults and the swings.

In the late afternoon, Bellamy sat beside Clarke on some deck chairs with Octavia perched on the arm. She kept stealing small bits from his plate of food and he pretended not to mind.

The kids' father, Justin, was sat across from them with his wife. "So what's the occasion?" she asked them, "You seem to have half a football team staying at your house."

Clarke laughed lightly. "It really does feel like that Kate. And they make enough mess. Everyone just wanted to see Bell's house."

Octavia hummed. "Yah, especially since he and Clarke are going to live here full time now." Justin and Kate looked pleased.

"Oh thank God. You're the best neighbours we've ever had," Justin exclaimed, "And there have been some really, really bad neighbours."

Lincoln passed by with Miller, both of them arguing sports with a girl from the next house over. Murphy and Raven were refilling their drinks. The kids' giggles filled the yard and there was a mention of marshmallows and chocolate biscuits. Bellamy felt a hand on his arm and Clarke smiled at him. Her blond hair was loose around her tanned shoulders, with his jumper wrapped around her.

"Feeling ok?" she wondered and he grinned. "I'm good," he replied, "I'm actually really good."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Clarke straightened her collar and brushed some stray hairs away from her face. They had fallen loose from the tight bun but it gave a soft appearance.

Looking in the mirror, Clarke let out a slow breath. She could do this. It was simple. Just read off the paper and look at the camera before exiting the room. Head up high with dignity and then leave with pride.

The women's bathroom on the ground floor of Romulus' offices was empty except for her and Raven. The other woman was reapplying her lipstick with some exhaustion on her face. She and Murphy had been working all hours since returning to Ark with Romulus with full client control. It reminded Clarke of the early days at Griffin.

It also made her glad she had walked away from it.

"You need to stay cool," Raven was saying, "The press just want to hear you and Bellamy say that Blake and Griffin are official done and have no plans to start up again in Ark. You put support behind Romulus and wish the city the best."

"When you say it, it sounds easy," Clarke replied, "But that doesn't mean the press won't shout questions or badger us."

"So!? You are Clarke Griffin. You've got this locked down. Just give them that steel look that you give Jasper when he's drinking too many of those energy drinks."

Clarke sighed and Raven caught her eye in the mirror. "Hey," she said, placing an arm around Clarke's shoulders. "It'll be ok. I know it's not easy letting go of what was yours for so long and now having to answer for your mom's crimes...what is going to happen with that by the way?"

Clarke bit her lip. "The police said they won't charge her or Cage for fraud but they will have to spend the next few years working back all the money they stole for other companies. Mom will essentially be working for various other companies for a while."

"Control freak Abby working for someone else? That I would hate to see."

The girls burst into laughter in the empty bathroom, the noise bouncing off the walls. Raven placed to her two hands on Clarke's shoulders once more and gave her a mock serious look. "Alright Griffin, one more business talk and you are free. You get to paint in your cool house with your hot boyfriend."

Clarke pursed her lips. "Well when you put it like that..."

The two girls left the bathroom arm in arm. _Romulus'_ lobby was dotted with people who were really just running from lunch and back to work. The company was busy, especially with Miller, Monty and Jasper setting up in the conference room and showing everybody up.

Bellamy and Murphy were waiting by the elevators in their smart suits. Bellamy, whose ribs had healed nicely, smiled at Clarke went they walked up.

"Ready?" he asked, "We have to face the hounds."

Clarke laughed but kept at a safe distance from him. They had decided to keep their relationship secret—Ark was dealing with enough revelations coming out at once.

Murphy and Raven were standing pretty close but Clarke and Bellamy decided to not mention that either. The conference room on the first floor was filled with reporters and photographers waiting for them so the group of four headed in that direction.

Clarke felt her brain fall into the comfortable role she had played for so long. She sat down calmly and read her statement clearly. Griffin and Blake were over and no members of either family are considering starting the business again. Miss Griffin and Mr Blake as well as the young Miss Blake were moving on with their lives and careers that were not concerned with Ark. Reporters tried to ask questions and flashes went on in her face, but Clarke just exited the room.

It was only when they were sitting in the elevator again did she relax against the wall and take Bellamy's hand. They looked at each other and Bellamy smiled softly It felt really over, their time in Ark. After so long, the place had felt like the centre of everything. They knew that it wasn't. There was in fact, much more to world than Ark. And it felt so wonderful.

"What now?" Raven asked with Murphy folding his arms.

Bellamy sighed and winked at Clarke. "Anything we want."

* * *

**Seven years later**

Raven's quick hands deftly fixed the green tie around Murphy's neck. He stood there patiently as she did so, with only mild compliant. "Seriously, I've been doing this for eight years now. I think my ties are straight."

Raven huffed and patted the material. "I'm the one looking at aren't I?" She stepped away and admired her work before grinning.

"Happy?" Murphy asked with some amusement. Raven winked at him and then turned on her heel. He followed her out of their joint office and down the hallway.

_Romulus'_ main Ark headquarters was the largest building in the city and Raven had helped plan every inch of it. At that moment, a group of board members were meeting in the conference room to hear about the new offices that were going to be set up in the next city. They would specialise in mechanics and it was Raven's pet project. Murphy could not have been prouder. He walked in step with her and checked his watch.

"We have to be out of here by seven, remember? We said that we'd stay the night before the party. And we cannot miss that party."

Raven nodded seriously. "It is too important. Have you the presents?"

"Already in the car at the house."

"What about the cupcakes?"

"We'll pick them up from the bakery when we leave. They said they'd stay open."

"Perfect," Raven said, "Everything is sorted for a weekend off. And we need a weekend off."

Murphy nodded and leaned forward to open the meeting room door for her. "After you," he said with a grin.

Raven was just about to walk through the door when someone caught her eye. That dark blonde hair and tiered eyes made her stand out and Raven nearly tripped from her double take. She grabbed Murphy's arm instead and turned him around.

"What are-," he grunted as she spun him around in the middle of their hallway. He nearly knocked over an intern with some printer paper.

Murphy quickly spotted the same woman and he looked back at his partner. "She's supposed to be far, far, far away from here, right?"

Raven bit her lip and stared at Abby Griffin for a long moment. She seemed very different from the confident women the Ark had known. She was just standing there near reception, looking a bit confused.

"I should see her. She probably wants to know where Clarke is."

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Well, she shouldn't get that information. Not unless Clarke says it's ok."

"We can't call her; she and Bellamy are working. We need to see want she really wants..."

Straightening her back, Raven marched towards the older woman.

Abby caught sight of her and looked weary. "Hello," she greeted, "Miss Reyes, isn't it? Or Mrs Murphy from what the news tells me."

"Let's not kid ourselves. I'm practically Mr Reyes by now," Murphy said, from his place by Raven's side. She was glad he had come with her.

"Mrs Griffin, what do you want?" Raven asked with no hesitation. She glanced around and added, "Clarke is not here."

Abby swallowed and nodded. She was wearing a blouse and jeans; she looked so normal. "I see. I was hoping that she had..."

Raven saw the disappointment in her eyes and almost felt sorry for her. The woman had just shown up in her old city that she had been exiled from seven years ago and now everything had changed. Ark was almost unrecognisable with its peaceful streets and nice people.

"Mrs Griffin, we can't tell you where Clarke is. I think you need to leave this city before anyone recognises you."

Abby frowned, looking so uncomfortable. But she nodded despite this and then turned around to leave. Raven and Murphy saw her go and they stayed quiet.

"You know that she'll get the information from someone," Murphy said but a shout from the conference room made then hurry back up the hall.

"Look, we'll call them as soon as we get out of this meeting. Maybe, she won't be able to learn anything until then."

Raven followed him in the room but her stomach was in knots. Abby Griffin was a lot smarter than that.

* * *

Abby squinted against the sun as she drove into the small town. It was a nice little place, she guessed. There were all those trees and bushes and no traffic. She didn't see why Clarke would want to live there though.

After finally working off her debt in many different cities, finding her daughter was the main thing on Abby's mind. This town was the only name she had from an old friend from Ark and Murphy and Reyes had been no help. Abby thought Clarke would go to city or overseas; she guessed not.

Abby drove down Washington's Creek's main street until she could spot a parking space near the school. She stopped the car and got out, hoping that people would not recognise her face. It had been years since the scandal at Ark but that did not mean that people didn't talk.

The town seemed busy as the high school had just let out while kids were running around in baseball gear. The street had pretty shops and restaurants while there were fresh flowers along the road. This town was completely different from the city. That was probably why Clarke lived here.

Abby brushed down her jeans and started walking. She had no idea where Clarke was but perhaps someone could give her an address or even where she worked. Abby needed to make it up to her daughter after so long. Or even just see her face. She had long ago realised that Clarke should have been more important than any business, Jake's family pride or not.

Voices from the baseball diamond near the school caught her ear. She walked towards it carefully. Years of being treated like criminal by other business had made her weary of people. There were high school kids running laps and much younger children playing in their uniforms. The bleachers had people dotted around them but one made Abby's jaw drop.

What was Kane doing here?! The last she had heard of him he was giving a press conference about Blake seven years ago.

She stood there in shock for a moment before marching towards him. He has to know where her daughter was. Kane spotted her and he almost did a double take.

"Abby Griffin?" he said in shock and Abby almost laughed at his face.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "Can we please get rid of the pleasantries and just get to the point. I was told that Clarke is here. You are here. That means that you must known where Clarke is."

Kane paused, his sunglasses on the top of his head. He looked healthy and happy, with a small smile. "I see you haven't changed much. Sit down."

Abby froze in surprise but sat down anyway with hesitation. The baseball teams kept shouting to each other and laughing. Abby liked the red and white uniforms but her mind was busy.

"Look, do you or do you not know about Clarke?"

Kane raised an eyebrow and replied, "Do you think that running about and storming up to Clarke is a good thing? Slow down with your mission for a second Abby. Think first."

Abby glanced at him, up and down for a moment. There was something different about him. He seemed more relaxed in some way.

"You're not even going to ask what I've been up to?" he asked pleasantly.

Abby scoffed but Kane's face didn't change. "I thought you were for hire by government orders?"

Abby shrugged. "I did my time. They said I can do whatever I want now...starting a company is not on the list."

Kane snorted and smiled widely. "I'm glad to hear it._ Romulus_ is kicking ass in Ark these days. They've even opened new offices. Blake and Griffin got turned into apartments."

Abby frowned but Kane kept talking. "They ripped down the offices and put up new buildings. People threw parties when the demolition ball hit the first wall."

Abby could imagine that. "We really hurt a lot of people, didn't we?" she said softly, "Or I did."

"You were trying to hold onto the past Abby. We were all clutching to that legacy that our parents had grinded into our brains; the good thing that our kids didn't follow our example."

Abby chewed her lip for a moment and asked, "How is Bellamy? And Octavia?"

Kane grinned and sat back against his seat. He crossed his legs on the bench. "They're good. Bellamy went into teaching and Octavia got a grant to continue with her ancient language studies. She's the youngest in her field-and the best I think anyway."

Abby's mind could see the defiant faces of the Blakes-of the boy her daughter told her she loved.

"Clarke said...seven years ago, Clarke told me-."

"That she and Bellamy are in love? Yah, I saw it first hand," Kane interrupted. He sent her a hard look. "They are, Abby; the kind of love that people strive for. Do not even think of trying to break it because you think you know better."

Abby swallowed and her brain struggled to keep up. Her daughter-Jake's daughter- was in love with a Blake. The one man she had to stay away from was the man who probably helped her with _Romulus_ and made her coffee every morning.

"Oh God," she said, "They're married, aren't they?"

Kane chucked and nodded. "Yup, about six years now. Once they were free of Ark, they didn't want to wait around. It was a beautiful wedding."

Abby held back a strangled sob and any tears that were burning her eyes. "Who-did anyone walk her down the aisle?"

Kane paused but then replied, "No. Clarke did it herself. You know her—she is stronger than people she is. Once she saw Bellamy, nothing else mattered."

Abby sighed and sucked in some air.

That was that. Her daughter was happily married to a man she loved. After so long and after so many mistakes, Abby wouldn't be able to say anything against it. She couldn't—not if she wanted Clarke in her life again.

"Alright," she said, "Ok. I mean, I'm sure Bellamy is a... lovely young man."

Kane snorted. "Don't hurt yourself there."

Abby sent him a scowl but he only grinned. "It's for the best. We need to leave behind any prejudice we have of each other. There's one main reason why that is more important than any business or success."

"And what is that?"

"Number 5 out there is our grandson."

Abby froze but then her head snapped around to search the baseball field. The small children who had been running around the diamond were heading towards the exit. A small boy with a bright number 5 on his back was picking up the spare baseballs.

His blonde hair was tucked under a hat and his white uniform was streaked with dirt and mud. His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he tried to carry too many baseballs. Three of them dropped from his arms and he cast a careful look around before kicking them towards the couch's bag. Abby pressed a hand to her mouth as she watched him.

"Oh my God..."

"That's him; with his mom's looks but his dad's eyes. And Bellamy's knack for getting into trouble."

The boy finished helping and then scurried towards the exit. Kane stood up to meet him and the kid practically bounced into his arms. "Did you watch the whole time, Grandpa?" he asked with excitement, "I played really well and this time, I didn't even knock anybody out!"

Kane laughed and flicked the peak of the cap. "That's wonderful—I'm glad you stopped hitting the ball where other people are standing."

The kid shrugged. "Maybe people just stopped standing where my ball is landing. I yelled "FOUR" and everything."

"That's in golf kiddo."

"Whatever."

The boy's dark eyes turned to Abby and she inhaled sharply. Those were trademark Blake eyes, along with the freckles that dotted his cheeks. "Abby, this is Jake. Jake Blake."

Abby nearly passed out.

Jake just looked happy. "Yah, my name rhymes! Cool huh?"

Abby nodded and stood up with more nerves than she had in years.

"Jake, this is Abby. She's a friend of mine."

Abby blinked and bit the inside of her mouth. Clarke had not told Jake about his grandmother. She supposed that was understandable.

"Abby is here to visit me and your parents. Do you think we should go tell Dad?"

Jake jumped up and down, his hat nearly falling off. "Yes, yes." He turned to Abby and said proudly, "My Dad is a history teacher. He knows everything that happened ever."

Kane laughed and let Jake lead them to the school. Abby stared at her grandson the entire time, still in shock. The three of them walked across grass and through the front doors of the high school. After school clubs were busy in a few rooms and bright posters were on every wall.

"Jake knows this school like his own home," Kane said and Abby smiled at the small boy.

"He's so much like Clarke," she muttered, "Except for those eyes of course."

All of sudden, Bellamy Blake walked through a classroom door. He had a leather bag slung across his shoulder and he was looking at his phone. "Dad!" Jake called and sprinted to meet him.

Bellamy's gaze shot up and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey kiddo," he said and scooped up Jake into his arms. "How was baseball?" he asked and Jake shrugged.

"It was great. I made a new friend."

Bellamy glanced up to meet Abby's gaze. She watched as his arm tightened around his son slightly. She saw that familiar protective stance that had once belonged to her and her husband. In fact, she used to get that look whenever she saw him and his family.

"Bellamy, it's alright," Kane said, "She just needed to see Clarke. It has been seven years."

Bellamy's jaw tightened and Jake looked confused. "Are you ok Dad?" he whispered and Bellamy managed a smile.

"I'm fine. Mom is staying a bit later today to finish her work so we'll just head home ok? Should we go say hi?"

Jake nodded and as soon as Bellamy set him down, he ran off down the hall. Bellamy paused and stared at Abby. "Whatever Clarke says, goes. If she wants you gone, you go. If she wants to talk to you, you can come to the house."

Abby nodded and watched as Bellamy hurried after Jake. Abby let out a heavy breath and looked to Kane. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at having to defend her to Bellamy but she was grateful.

"Thank you," she muttered and he just grunted.

"You deserve a chance after so long."

The posters caught Abby's eye and she looked at them in interest. They all seemed a bit familiar. "Clarke's influence. The children think she's one of the best art teachers they've had."

Abby felt like crying again. Clarke had always loved art. Medicine and business had been things she had been good at. But art was her passion. It always had been.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Abby turned to see Bellamy and Jake coming towards them. Bellamy looked calmer and he nodded to her.

"Clarke says we can have dinner. I guess, you better come with us."

Abby felt a relief flow through her; at least she had a chance.

* * *

Their house was stunning. It was simple yet spacious. The decor was beautiful inside and out. What really left an impression on Abby was the homely feeling when she stepped inside. The house was lived in and warm, with toys and books dotted around the bookshelves and tables.

Bellamy had ushered Jake into the bathroom to clean up while Kane unpacked the car in order not the make conversation. Abby folded her arms and stood awkwardly in the living room.

The photos stood out along the walls and Abby found herself looking at each one. There was Clarke, smiling happily. There was one of her and Bellamy at the beach, another of them at their engagement party. God, she looked at him like he made up every constellation in the sky. How had she not seen it?

She gasped slightly when she saw their wedding photo, and this time it was Bellamy who looking at his wife in awe. There were pictures of their friends, of Kane and Octavia. On the living room walls were photos of Jake as a baby and as a toddler. He was sandwiched in between his parents in one photo that had been taken on the couch.

Abby reached out and touched the frame. Her daughter had another life that she knew nothing about—that she had had no hand in making.

Jake's footsteps-loud and bouncing—made her turn around. He hurried into the room, clean but holding his baseball mitt and ball.

"Dad is going to teach me how to throw without hitting another person or a window...I hit a lot of windows."

Abby smiled at him and laughed. "Well that's alright. It's part of learning."

Jake beamed at her and she loved him in an instant.

Bellamy came up behind him and tapped his son on the shoulder. "Alright buddy, let's head outside to the yard."

Jake hummed and looked at Abby. "Will you watch? I'm getting much better."

Abby glanced at Bellamy who just shrugged. "I can see out the window as I talk to your Grandpa?"

Jake grinned and hopped out the door to the yard. Bellamy stood there for a moment and Abby stared. "I'm not trying to hurt her," she said suddenly and felt awful about it. Why was she defending herself to a Blake? Well, he was her son in law...

Abby looked away and Bellamy went to leave. "It's not me that you have to convince," he said and then went outside.

"No, Jake!" he shouted, "We said that next door's garden gnomes are not targets! I don't care what Uncle Jasper said."

Abby laughed just as Kane entered the house. He gave her an encouraging smile. "You've made it this far. How about you help with lunch?"

Abby nodded and went through the motions of cutting sandwiches and pouring lemonade. She watched as Jake threw the ball to Bellamy and back and as Kane moved effortlessly around the home.

"You must visit a lot," she said as Kane closed the door to the fridge. He smiled and placed the cold fruit on the counter. "Well, I work in _Romulus_ during the week but weekends are spent here. I have a little place near the lake."

Abby took the fruit and prepared them, waving to Jake out the window when he called her name. It made her wonder if what she missed out on in the past seven years. She could have been making lunch for her grandson, not making business deals for other companies.

The front door opened and Abby looked up with some fear. Clarke came through the door, carrying her bags and a baby seat. A small baby girl wriggled around in the seat, playing with a small toy. Kane jumped away from counter.

"Here, Clarke. Let me." She smiled at him and he took the bags. She set the baby seat down on the coffee table and then turned to her mother with a calm expression. Clarke seemed older, more mature.

"Marcus could you tell Bellamy and Jake to come inside now, please?" she asked.

Kane took his escape quite quickly. Abby stood there at the counter, looking at the baby seat and her daughter. Clarke seemed the same somehow yet so different from the girl who had left Ark.

"Hi Mom," Clarke said softly and Abby wanted to just hug her tightly.

Jake however, had other ideas. "Fia is home! Fia is home!" he exclaimed as he ran into the house and at the baby seat.

Clarke caught him before he barrelled into it but Jake just kept smiling at the little baby. "Hey Fia, guess what? I saw a frog today and it was huge. I wanted to catch and show you but Grandpa said I couldn't."

Clarke laughed and said to her son, "Honey, her name is Sophia. Ph can make an f sound sometimes but that doesn't make it an f."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "Mom, I trying to tell a story; this is no time for grammar classes."

The baby only laughed at her brother, which he took as a great victory. Bellamy had joined them in the kitchen and he made eye contact with Clarke. She titled her head at him and he got her message.

"Alright, you two. Time to wash hands before lunch," he said, going over to pick up Sophia from her seat. She giggled when she saw him and Jake bounced around Bellamy as he led them to the bathroom.

Kane refused to come back into the kitchen—the yard was suddenly fascinating.

Abby walked out to stand in front of the counter. Clarke glanced at her and then gestured towards the couch. "You can sit down. I won't actually bite."

Abby laughed slightly before moving. "You did when you were Jake's age."

Clarke smiled and sat down beside her mother. "Well, he hasn't done that yet. Although, he did throw his toy truck at another child at the park once. In fairness the other kid started it."

They sat there quietly for a moment, then tension of their last meeting weighing on them. Finally Abby said, "Clarke I need to apologise for what happened all those-."

"It's fine Mom."

"Clarke I slapped you. I hit you and shouldn't have."

Clarke nodded. Her trousers were covered paint and there was a smudge of charcoal on her face. Yet, she was finally teaching something that she loved.

"I have to say sorry too," Clarke replied. "I betrayed you and everything you had worked for. I just...I was sick of being treated like this trophy and nothing else. I was good at my job and I wanted to show you that. And we were hurting the city. After so long Ark needed something other than Blake or Griffin."

"I never meant to treat you like that. I was so caught up with the business that I didn't see anything else."

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. They could hear Bellamy in the bathroom with Jake and Sophia while Kane was still outside. Abby fidgeted for a moment and frowned at Clarke. "I-you seem very calm about all this...I was under the impression that..."

Clarke shrugged and looked back at the bathroom. "After Griffin and Blake fell, Kane admitted that he was Bellamy's real father. Bellamy was so calm about it all; he accepted it without bitterness or regret. Neither of them wanted to fight over something when they could let it go."

Her face softened and she added, "I spent the last seven years wondering if you were doing ok. And I think we should stop wondering."

Abby felt her chest fill with such pride for her daughter that she thought she would cry again.

Clarke bit her lip and then said, "I'm not saying that we can just forget everything. I can't, not yet. But, Jake is having birthday party this weekend and I think I would like you to come."

Abby nodded quickly. Jake hurried through the hallway and jumped onto the back of the couch. He looked between them and then said, "Hey Mom, can Grandpa's friend stay for dinner tonight?"

Clarke frowned but nodded. "Uh,yah. And her name is Abby. She's my friend too."

Jake grinned at them and jumped off the couch, not seeing the emotional looks on their faces.

* * *

Clarke had painted her studio a bright yellow. The double doors were still there but one pane was coloured in thanks to Jake and some paint. Her canvases and materials were stacked up while the walls were lined with shelves. It was her own space, like Bellamy's office and she loved it. Even as Raven, Murphy and the boys were all packed into their home, the studio was peaceful.

Clarke stood by one of her paintings, a landscape of their back garden. She bit her lip slightly with arms folded. Abby had left the house earlier that afternoon to the hotel. They had parted with a smile and Abby swore to be at Jake's party the next morning.

The door opened and Clarke looked to see Bellamy walking towards her. She smiled and accepted the kiss he pressed to her mouth. "What are you worried about?" he asked softly, as he wrapped both arms around her waist.

She leaned back against his chest and sighed. "Not worried. Just feeling very reflective. After seven years, my past walked into my house and apologised. Made me see how much everything has changed." Bellamy grinned against her skin as he kissed her neck. "I'll say. But for good right?" "Of course," she replied with a squeeze to his hands.

"I think my mom was little thrown by meeting her grandchildren without warning."

Bellamy chuckled. "Yah, that might have been a little much for her on the same day she was trying to reunited with you."

There was a surge in voices from downstairs now that the door was open. Raven and Miller appeared to cheating on a game of cards and the others were not too pleased. As long as they didn't give too much sugar to Jake or wake up Sophia, Clarke did not care that much.

Instead Clarke turned around in her husband's arms and sighed. Even after seven years, two kids, a new job and countless early morning wake ups, Clarke still couldn't believe they were married.

"Thank you," she said after a small moment.

"For what?" he asked with serious confusion.

Clarke glanced around at the studio. "Everything. Thank you for convincing me to take over the business during one weekend, for being by my side through that hard year. Not mention loving me and giving me this future."

Bellamy smiled and brushed away some dried paint from her chin. "You played a big part in that Clarke. We did this together. Anything we want..."

There was suddenly a crash and shattering of sometime breakable. Silence followed after until Jake shouted out, "Uncle Jasper did it."

There was a shocked gasp and then an "Oh my God, you traitor."

Bellamy winced and looked back at her. "Freedom to choose our own future appears to be a bit louder than we first thought."

Clarke wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked to the door. "Yah, but he is very cute though."

"True, he gets it from my side."

"You wish."

They exited the studio and walked down the stairs, even as their son tried to hide his chocolate moustache and broken pieces of a plate.


End file.
